The Short Version: Violet and Jasmine
by Fan4000
Summary: A short story collection on the missing scenes between Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya. Whether in the regular storylines or Post-Jinchuu, a look at their relationship and the shared moments between them. Mixture of humor, romance, and drama. Sequential. T rating as of chapter 21. UPDATED Every Wednesday
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome to a new short story collection! With the enjoyment I get from writing and the good responses I have received from my other collection, _The Short Version: A Short Story Collection on Kenshin and Company_ , I decided to do one for Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya.

These two are one of my all time favorite couples in the Manga/Anime world and I decided to focus more on them in this collection of short stories. Expect reflections, continuations, and even missing scenes in this collection.

I hope you enjoy!

Now onto chapter 1, the first week of Kaoru and Kenshin meeting...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 1, Who Are You Really?

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya could not help but watch him at times. It was hard to believe that this man, so gentle and kind with a hate for violence could do such a thing years ago. Kenshin Himura, a wanderer who was once the feared and ruthless assassin Bautossai. How did he go from the legendary manslayer to this person? How indeed?

Kaoru shook her head but continued to think about Kenshin and his past.

 _'I will not ask him. After all, wasn't I the one who said we have things in our past we do not wish to talk about? That I don't care about his past?'_

Kaoru shook her head again and picked up her bokken, beginning her practice. She focused her other frustrations on the swings of her bokken. Holding the bokken steadily, Kaoru thrust it forward with delicate swings before moving her sword with faster thrusts. She had to now think about how to get her former students back and start the school again. It was a big source of her stress and frustration to watch as the school died slowly over these months. Money would dry up quickly and her father's legacy was on the line, nearly destroyed by the Gohei brothers who used Bautossai's legacy as a way to get her to sell the dojo.

 _'What can I do?'_

"Miss Kaoru…"

Kaoru turned to see Kenshin standing in the doorway holding a laundry basket. He had that same goofy smile on his face and looked quite content.

"I am going to do the laundry now. Then I will make lunch."

With that, Kenshin left to do the wash and Kaoru looked after him. When Kenshin had agreed to stay here, he insisted on doing some chores. Surprisingly, he liked laundry and cooking. His food was certainly better than hers could ever be, not that she would admit it to anyone. Kaoru watched him set down the basket and begin to wash a piece of clothing in the pail of water. Feeling she was intruding, Kaoru went back to practicing her swings.

 _'Perhaps I will ask him at some point but it has to be on his terms. We barely know each other after all.'_

Kaoru shook her head, _'No. It has to be on his terms and if he's ready. I will not pry.'_

* * *

Kenshin continued to wash the last of the clothes and then began to prepare lunch. It was a simple meal of rice cakes, but would be enough for him and Kaoru. He smiled when he thought of Kaoru. He found her interesting. He had met kind people before but not one like her. Whenever someone discovered his past, they always shied away but not Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin then heard the noise of the door move and close. He turned around to see Kaoru coming in to the kitchen.

Kenshin smiled, "Hello Miss Kaoru. Lunch is ready that it is. It is only rice cakes though."

Kaoru smiled, "Rice cakes are fine. Let's eat outside though. It's a nice day for it."

* * *

The two found themselves outside on a wooden bench and began to nibble on their meal. Kenshin noticed Kaoru's frustration. He had for the past three days seen her become stressed and knew it was the worry over her school.

"Miss Kaoru do not worry. Your school will thrive again."

Kaoru sighed, "I hope so. At least the truth is out and the name Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is no longer ruined. I am planning to try and get my former students back but I need to build the school further."

"You really are passionate about this?"

Kaoru smiled, "Yes. Although I may be a woman, the sword is something I cherish. Father did not care if I was his daughter, he trained me to learn the sword or in this case the Kamiya Kasshin. He strongly believed in 'Swords That Give Life' and I do too. I want his legacy to continue on for others."

Kaoru continued to eat her rice cakes as Kenshin looked at her. He smiled, _'Yes. I am sure you will.'_

Catching his smile and stare, Kaoru looked at Kenshin, "What is it?"

Kenshin shook his head, embarrassed about being caught staring, "Nothing. Though I have been wondering why you would still take in someone with my past?"

"As I said, I could care less about your past. How you live in the present is more important to me. You may think it too trusting of me to do so, but I have a good feeling about you."

Kenshin smiled, _'Yes. You are most kind Miss Kaoru. At times a bit of a risk taker, but you certainly are brave enough. Your heart is in the right place. You will go far in this world. I am sure of it.'_

Kaoru looked at Kenshin through the corner of her eye, still curious about the redhead before her, "So Kenshin. Are you sure you are twenty-eight?"

"Oro? Yes, I am twenty-eight."

Karou was skeptical, "But you look so young."

Kenshin just smiled, "Guess I am just lucky is all. I should start dinner soon though."

With that Kenshin went into the kitchen with the dirty dishes to wash as Kaoru watched his retreating back.

 _'Perhaps as we get to know each other more you will tell me. All about you.'_

 **End**

I hope you enjoyed this little short story. I wanted to focus a bit more on Kenshin and Kaoru at the beginning during their first week together. It was a mixture of how the two "size each other up" along with their personalities to not tread into "uncharted waters."

Expect updates every Wednesday!

Thank you again and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Concern

**Author's Note:** Had a bit of writer's block as I tried to make a more original short story on Kenshin and Kaoru. So I came up with this one. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 2, A Little Concern

* * *

Kenshin had just gotten back from the market with salt, tofu, miso, and rice. The buckets he carried over his shoulder by a pole were heavy and by the time he got to the Kamiya Dojo there was a strain. When he put the buckets down on the kitchen floor, Kenshin grabbed his shoulder and began tiny rotations to loosen his muscles.

 _'_ _Miss Kaoru does not need to buy these all at once. It is much too heavy.'_

Kenshin sighed and began to put all the ingredients away. He then looked out the kitchen window to find Kaoru with the laundry. He watched as she removed the items from the clothesline and place each in the basket.

 _'_ _Oro. Miss Kaoru will wrinkle those clothes that she will. I better help.'_

Kenshin went outside and walked towards Kaoru who smiled at him, "Good afternoon Kenshin."

"Good afternoon Miss Kaoru. I just got back from the market, but I see you are doing laundry."

"Yes. My morning classes finished so I decided to take down the clothes."

Kenshin smiled, but he was concerned about the wrinkles. Ever since moving into the dojo, he had been busy with chores around the residence. He did not pay anything to stay at the dojo so doing the chores was the best way. He did not like Kaoru handling the laundry as it was part of his chores.

"If I may Miss Kaoru…"

"I know laundry is your chore but I figured with the grocery shopping and preparing the breakfast then dinner you would be preoccupied. So I decided to help out."

Kenshin sighed then saw her begin to fold the clothes. He replied, "Let me help you fold at least."

Kaoru waved a hand up, "No need. I'll bring these to the bedrooms once I finish folding. Yahiko went to get some fish for dinner and will be back shortly."

"Oro? Fish?"

"Yes, the morning classes I've been giving lately have brought in some extra money. I felt three pieces of fish would be good for dinner."

"Oro? But fish seems a bit much."

"Yes, but I think we deserve to be treated. Now I'll put away the laundry. Why not get some miso soup or rice started for dinner?"

Kenshin nodded and watched as Kaoru left with the laundry basket, clothes now folded. He thought about her morning classes and knew she went to several other dojos three times a week to teach. Yet her travel was at times a long journey, even if it was thirty minutes away.

 _'_ _I hope she is not overdoing herself to bring in more money. Afterall, her dojo is struggling to get back on its feet. There's Yahiko and myself now to feed and shelter. I hope she will not be too overwhelmed.'_

"Hey Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned around to see Yahiko coming towards him, "Hello Yahiko."

"I got the fish Kaoru wanted. Could you cook it tonight?"

Kenshin smiled, "Sure. We certainly are being treated tonight."

* * *

Kenshin went to the outside stove where he began to cook the fish, _'I must be careful. This needs to be cooked well.'_

Kenshin continued to use a fan to lower the flames and keep the fish from burning. He had thought a lot about Kaoru's extra work lately and was becoming concerned for her. He wanted to find a way to help her.

 _'_ _She has done so much for Yahiko and I. The least I can do is help more.'_

Kenshin then felt two kis coming near and knew it was Kaoru and Yahiko. He looked up to find them coming towards the stove.

"This smells great Kenshin! Yahiko get some water from the well. We'll need something to drink."

Yahiko nodded and went to get the water while Kaoru went to the kitchen for plates. Kenshin had watched her, anxious to speak with her about her work load. When she came out of the kitchen, plates in hand, Kenshin felt it was time.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

"I've been reluctant to ask but perhaps I could help more at the dojo."

Kaoru was surprised by his statement, "How so? You already do laundry, cooking, and shopping. That's more than enough."

"Well, it's just that you already do so much for Yahiko and I that I was thinking of helping in a different way."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Maybe I could bring in some more money. Get a job, even temporarily. I did some odd jobs during my wandering."

"Kenshin. What are you trying to do?"

"Oro?"

"There is no need for you to be concerned. I know I argue about money at times, but I would still be doing so even if I were alone. Besides I go to these other dojos to train, teach, and try to get more business for this one."

"I'm just concerned about you is all."

"I can handle myself."

"I know, but I…"

Kaoru waved a hand up, "No buts. There is no need to worry about me all the time. I am fine."

Kenshin smiled, "I know you are and yet I feel that..."

"Hey! If the two of you are done kissing face can you check the fish. You might burn it."

Kenshin quickly looked at the stove and found that the fish was starting to blacken, "Oro!"

* * *

All three sat down on the bench to eat the fish, which thankfully did not get too burnt. The rice balls with the meal tasted just as good with a hint of salt to enhance the flavor.

"These are delicious Kenshin."

"Thank you Miss Kaoru. How about you Yahiko?"

"Very good Kenshin."

All three finished up and Yahiko decided to clean the plates, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru to talk,.

"Kenshin, why are you concerned for me?"

"Well I just feel that your health should not suffer for this extra money is all. When I think about it, I have seen you more tired than usual."

Kaoru sighed, "I admit that the travel is long especially when carrying equipment. Walking back to the dojo after a long day of teaching can be tiring, but it's essential to getting my dojo back into good standing. Besides, it keeps me connected with people."

"Yes, but…"

"Thank you for being concerned Kenshin. I am fine though. So don't worry so much."

Kenshin smiled, "Alright. Just let me do the chores from now on. It is part of my work while I stay here."

Kaoru smiled back, "Okay. Meanwhile lets have some tea. It's good for a relaxing evening."

* * *

An hour later, Kaoru and Kenshin were having tea while Yahiko went to bed early for his practice with Kaoru the next morning. As Kenshin and Kaoru sat down on the benches outside, Kenshin looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I intruded on your privacy."

"Huh?"

"I know you can handle yourself. I just hate to see you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Maybe I do, but I have a lot to think about for my future. It's not just the dojo but also myself. It was nice to be concerned for though. It got lonely here since father died and now it is full of noise and good times. I enjoy the company even from Yahiko."

Kenshin smiled, "I do too. I must say that I have enjoyed my time here at the Kamiya Dojo. Meeting you, Yahiko, and others has made me glad to stop wandering for the time. You have a nice life here Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru returned a similar smile, "Thanks."

They finished their tea and went off to bed to enjoy a good night's rest. When they awoke the next morning, it continued as usual. Kenshin doing laundry and making breakfast. Kaoru and Yahiko practicing. Only this time Kenshin and Kaoru tried to not be too concerned, and just enjoy the nice life they had together.

 **End**

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Gaslights and Stars

**Author's Note:** I just finished Rurouni Kenshin Restoration this past weekend and decided to play off a scene from this manga involving Kenshin and Kaoru. I liked how Watsuki handled Kenshin and Kaoru's moment by the bridge surrounded by gaslights and decided to work a short story into this collection.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 3, Gaslights and Stars

* * *

The sun was setting very quickly as Kaoru walked back home. She had just finished teaching lessons at a nearby dojo and dropped off two of the students at their respective homes. It was a nice spring evening and the weather was cooling. Her dojo was only ten minutes away and she wanted to enjoy the weather more.

As Kaoru walked further down the dirt road, she saw a figure in the distance. As she walked closer, the figure became more and more within her vision. Once Kaoru could finally see a closer view, she was surprised to find a mop of red hair.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned in the direction of Kaoru's voice and smiled, "Hello Miss Kaoru. It was starting to get late and I came to walk you back."

"Thanks but I could have walked home myself."

"I know but a woman should not be walking at night alone. After all, it is getting dark rather quickly."

Kaoru sighed. She was use to being on her own and having some independence in her life. Ever since her father died months ago, she had been on her own. While she enjoyed having her dojo be lively again with Kenshin, Yahiko, and the others, there were times she missed having her independence.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I just wasn't expecting this."

Kenshin smiled, "I know you are use to being on your own. I was too at one point. I just want to make sure you are alright."

Kaoru widened her eyes. She had only known Kenshin for a short time, but in that time she had gotten to know more about him through his actions. He was a protector of the defenseless. Something he had been doing for ten years to atone for his crimes as a hitokiri. After all, he had helped her, Yahiko, and others in their time of need.

Kaoru smiled, "It is a nice night tonight. I would like to enjoy this weather more. The company will be good."

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled, "Let's go then."

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking along the dirt road and getting closer to the Kamiya dojo. The sky was nearing full darkness and the two were about to cross over a bridge.

"I thought with spring, it would be lighter much later in the evening."

"I remember around this time of my wandering, the skies would still be dark. Perhaps some things do not change."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Kenshin and Kaoru stopped when bright lights began to illuminate the bridge. Both looked up to the lanterns along the bridge and put a hand above their eyes to act as a shade. They were both impressed with the glowing lights.

"Isn't it amazing Kenshin? The gaslights truly illuminate the space on a dark night. I love these lanterns along the bridge. There is a very vibrant glow."

Kenshin smiled, "Yes. It is impressive."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and noticed amazement in his eyes. She recalled when he first saw the gaslights several weeks ago. It had been his first time to see the gaslights and she recalled his wide smile and glassy eyes. He had been truly impressed.

"It is amazing Miss Kaoru, how much technology has improved over the years. I cannot recall so many bright lights before when I walked the streets. I will say though that I so miss the stars. The brights lights, while magnificent, diminish that ability to see a lit sky with just stars."

"The stars must have been a favorite of yours."

Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes, a thoughtful look on his face, "Yes. Being able to just lie down on my back in the fields or woods and look up at the night sky to see stars were a wonderful sight."

"Maybe we could see them again sometime."

Kenshin turned to her and smiled, "Yes. That would be nice."

The two stood in silence for another minute as they admired the gaslights before heading back to the dojo. When Kaoru was in bed though, she thought about Kenshin and how he missed the stars.

 _'He's done so much for me. Maybe I can do something for him.'_

* * *

Two days later, Kenshin was finishing up with chopping the wood when he sensed a figure lurking around.

"Hello Kenshin."

Kenshin turned around to find that it was Kaoru, "Good afternoon Miss Kaoru. I see you are well. I have just finished chopping the wood that I have. I shall start dinner."

"Actually Kenshin, I was wondering if you could join me later tonight by the lake."

Kenshin's eyes widened, "Oro?"

"It has been so nice lately in the evening that I was thinking of spending a little time by the lake. Just enjoy the evening."

"The lake? Isn't that unsafe at night?"

"We have an area right outside the dojo. It is not too lit but you will be there with me."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, 'Why do you want to stay by the lake at night?'

"I know it sounds strange but cool evenings like these will be gone soon. Then the warm weather will come and nights like these will not be back until fall. What do you say?"

Although unsure, Kenshin nodded his head in agreement.

Kaoru smiled and clapped her hands together, "Excellent! Yahiko has gone to get some food at Akabeko. You've done so much today, I thought it was a good idea to order out. After we have tea tonight, let's take a quick walk over to the river."

* * *

True to Kenshin's word, he joined Kaoru on her evening to the lake. They had just had a nice meal cooked by the Akabeko and the tea was a good end to the evening. Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was wearing her purple kimono and smiling all the way to the lake. While he had known her to be a cheerful person by nature, she seemed particularly happy this evening.

 _'What is she up to?'_

Once they reached the lake, about five minutes form the dojo, Kaoru stood along the edge. It was a small lake but a nice area with only a few small gaslights that were dimly lit. Kenshin stood by Kaoru's side and watched the lake. He could hear the bugs making their usual night sounds and saw a slight glow in the water.

"Miss Kaoru why are we…"

"Kenshin look. Up at the sky."

Kenshin saw Kaoru's pointed finger and moved his eyes in that direction. He saw a dark sky but then his eyes widened. The sky was aglow with beautiful twinkling lights. Small tiny dots that glittered in the dark evening. It had been a while since he had seen such lovely stars. In his travels or late nights at the dojo and Tokyo, Kenshin never had much time to look at the stars or even the sky.

"Aren't they lovely Kenshin? This lake is rather isolated but nice to use as a private space. You should come here sometimes. I do when I need some privacy."

"Oro?"

Kaoru gave a nervous smile, "Not that I need privacy but if I want to relax in a quiet setting this is as good a place." She then looked back towards the sky and smiled at the stars, "Aren't they lovely Kenshin? And not a gaslight in place to illuminate too much light. Otherwise this view would be spoiled."

Kenshin's eyes then widened with a glassy look, _'So that's why you brought me. To see the stars I mentioned the other night.'_

Kenshin then smiled and closed his eyes before opening them again. He looked to the sky again to admire the stars. They truly were lovely and illuminating the sky.

"Thank you for bringing me Miss Kaoru. It truly has been a while since I have seen stars. It is a lovely sight that it is."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, happy to give him this small gift of seeing the stars. When she looked back towards the sky she herself found it an impressive sight. A small yet lovely glow.

"Yes Kenshin. It really is a lovely sight."

 **End**

Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Next Wednesday will be a small continuation from one of the storylines of the original manga.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: After Jin'eh

**Author's Note:** I am sorry about the day late post but I had a prior engagement last night that went longer than expected. In this story, Kaoru and Kenshin attempt to discuss what happened with Jin'eh, and Kenshin reverting to Battousai.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 4, After Jin'eh

* * *

It had been two days since his fight with Jin'eh and Kenshin had done his best to keep his distance from Kaoru. He was still pleasant with her, did his chores, and spent some time in the dojo watching her and Yahiko practice, but for the most part there was tension. Kenshin believed Kaoru could sense this. She was an intelligent and intuitive person.

 _'What must she think of me? Especially after what happened.'_

Kenshin shook his head and put a hand to his forehead. He still could not believe that he had reverted to Battousai. Over his ten years of wandering, Kenshin had done his best to repress that side of him. There were times that Battousai would come out, at least the serious side. However, this time was different.

 _'He fully came out. All because I failed to protect Miss Kaoru.'_

Kenshin put his hands to his sides and clenched his fists. He felt anger boil up inside him and his teeth clench. _'How could I let that happen? How could I forget myself?'_

Kenshin sighed and sat down on the log that overlooked the river. He had returned to where it happened. He recalled just sitting on that log and staring at Kaoru as he held her favorite ribbon. It was such a carefree moment when they smiled at each other.

Kaoru had come to see him, refusing to leave even with the threat of Jin'eh. Kenshin would have none of it though and asked her to leave because he needed to focus on Jin'eh and no one else. When Kaoru gave him her ribbon, he was perplexed. Then when she asked for it to be returned and for him to not wander off, Kenshin finally registered what was going on. He remembered smiling and feeling a warmth in his heart.

 _'She was afraid I would leave. I did not realize how much I meant to her? But I wonder now if all these connections will put her and the others in danger.'_

Kenshin remembered that moment very clearly before Jin'eh grabbed Kaoru. His blood ran cold, his heart pounded, and the fear he felt at seeing Jin'eh going down the raging river with Kaoru. His shock and worry quickly turned to anger and rage. As he read the note, he could only think of Kaoru and her bright cheerful smile and kind nature.

Kenshin sighed and lowered his eyes to the raging river, _'I let my guard down. Then I reverted to the side that I thought was repressed. Clearly it is not. I tried to stop Jin-ne without Battousai but then…'_

His mind flashed to Kaoru and her facial expression in that small shack. Jin'eh had used a different and powerful form of Shin No Ippou to suffocate Kaoru as if she were drowning. Her face was in complete state of fear, she could barely breathe, and her hands were near her throat, gasping for air.

Kenshin shuddered, not wanting to relive that memory. _'You nearly died. It was either kill Jin'eh to end it or for you to break it. Break it you did before I could kill and break my vow. You are indeed a strong person.'_

Kenshin then sensed a presence behind him and turned around to find Kaoru standing in her workout clothes. A serious look on her face, "Kenshin, why are you here?"

Kenshin turned back to the river and Kaoru stared at him. She knew he had been avoiding her since Jin'eh and could understand why. Although she knew about his past, to see that side of him on full display was frightening. In those moments, he was no longer Kenshin. He was Battousai. Kaoru looked down to the ground and then back at Kenshin.

"We should go home Kenshin. It will get dark soon."

Kenshin sighed and got up from the log as the two traveled back to the dojo. Except for the sound of their sandals on the dirt path, silence remained between them, similar to two days ago. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and although he seemed fine to the outside, Kaoru knew better.

 _'This whole thing has changed Kenshin somehow. Seeing him as Battousai was scary for me. I've been so use to him as the wanderer that I forget his past. What must he be thinking now? Should I say something? What can I say to him?'_

"Listen Kenshin I…"

"Hey!"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked up to find Sanosuke waiting by the front door of the Kamiya dojo.

"I've been waiting for the two of you to get back. I was hoping to join you for dinner. I got some fish with me," Sanosuke said as he held up two large fish.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, "Where did you get the fish?"

"From the river. I decided to treat the three of you and myself."

Kenshin and Kaoru stared at Sanosuke, noticing his right arm was still in its sling. Kenshin looked skeptical, "But Sano your arm is still injured. The doctor told you not to strain it until it's healed."

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Well, I did have some help."

"Darn right," Yahiko then appeared from behind the doors, "Took me two hours to get two fish. Meanwhile he lounges back against a tree."

"I'm injured!"

"So!"

The two began arguing again as Kenshin and Kaoru looked on, shaking their heads and smiling.

9999999999999999

As the four sat around to eat fish and rice, Kenshin looked at his three friends. He recalled how after the battle with Jin'eh, the four of them ran around after each other in a haze of confusion, misunderstandings, and fun. Kaoru chasing after him because her ribbon was soaked in the blood from his shoulder wound; Sanosuke questioning his supposed "night" with Kaoru; Yahiko unsure of what was going on with any of them. It was the same here now. Relaxed, fun, and carefree.

'But will it always be like this? These three are in constant danger with me around. Especially Miss Kaoru. I couldn't protect her and now she has seen Battousai. Yet she hasn't said anything.' Kenshin looked up from his meal to look in Kaoru's direction, 'That's like her though. She never cared for my past, but will she now. Will she want answers now that she has seen?"

"Hey Kenshin!"

Kenshin blinked and turned to Yahiko, "You've been staring into space for five minutes. Your food will get cold."

Kenshin's eyes widened, "Oro? This one was only thinking that he was. Besides I've finished half of it."

"Kenshin's never had too much of a big appetite. Besides I could use another piece of fish."

"Sano!"

* * *

Kenshin walked Sanosuke to the front door of the dojo and the two men looked up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set and showing off hues of orange in the sky.

"Thanks for the meal. I better head home and get some rest. You should too Kenshin."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been having trouble sleeping. I can tell by your face."

 _'Oro? Have I? I did not notice.'_

Sanosuke then gave a serious look, "Listen I don't know all the details of what happened at that battle with Jin'eh, but you have us all worried. Especially Missy."

Sanosuke noticed Kenshin's back stiffen when he brought up Kaoru. Although Sanosuke teased the two about spending the night together, he knew better. Something happened during that battle with Jin'eh and Kenshin and Kaoru were not telling anyone.

 _'The guy was defeated but something else went wrong. Something that has made Kenshin different.'_

Kenshin smiled wearily, "It's nothing to worry about."

"It is and you know it. If you don't want to tell me fine, but at least talk to Missy about it. She's been worried about you the most."

"Well she was there when the battle happened. This one was more difficult than the others."

"No. Something else happened and you're not saying. It won't do you any good to keep it bottled up. I'm an expert in that. Anyway goodnight and see you tomorrow."

As soon as Sanosuke left, Kenshin stared at his back and sighed. _'Sano has no idea how difficult this is to discuss. Despite losing his way, he never went to the dark path that I did and still struggle with. I could never fully talk about it with anyone now. Not even Miss Kaoru, someone who has never stained her hands with blood, unlike this one.'_

Kenshin then looked at his hands. To the naked eye, his hands were bare and clean with callouses, but to him these hands were once used to kill. _'This battle with Jin'eh has really messed with my mind.'_

Kenshin put a hand to his forehead, _'What should I do?'_

"Kenshin."

Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru at the door, "Yahiko finished the dishes. Why not come inside for some tea."

* * *

As Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko sat down for some tea, a silence came over them. Although the meal had been good and fun, Kaoru could still sense that bit of tension in Kenshin. _'Should I speak with him about this? I feel I need to.'_

"Kenshin."

Kenshin looked over to Kaoru, "Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"Let's go outside for a moment. I would like to speak with you."

Kenshin nodded and continued to sip his tea. Kaoru took hers outside with her and Kenshin decided to follow without his cup. _'I may not need this cup anymore.'_

When Kenshin walked outside he found Kaoru just outside the training hall and walked over to her.

"Where's your tea Kenshin?"

"I left it in the kitchen. It is nearly empty though."

Kaoru sipped her tea, "It is a nice night. Chilly but still lovely. Wouldn't you say?"

Kenshin looked around at the dark sky, it was clear and lovely to look at even in the chilly evening. "Yes. It is spring now and will soon be summer."

"Yes," Kaoru continued to sip her tea. "Kenshin, about what happened the other night. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kenshin's back stiffened. _'I should have known this would happen that I should. No doubt this whole episode has startled her.'_

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Kaoru looked down at her tea cup, "Not if you do not, but perhaps we should. I mean…"

"Were you frightened?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "What?"

"Were you frightened? Of me?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and could see in his eyes that he was serious about this, but also worried. She knew her words in the next few minutes would matter.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Kenshin looked down to the ground. "This was the first time that you have seen Battousai. A side of me, that has not been seen in ten years. It must of been frightening."

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

Kenshin then looked up and saw that Kaoru's eyes had softened a little. "You see Kenshin. I never asked about your past. I am curious about it, but to ask about this is not my place. I told you when we first met that I didn't care that you were once a hitokiri. It's who you are now that matters to me. When I saw you fight Jin'eh, I was scared for you."

Kenshin was startled by her statement, "Scared for me?"

"Yes. When I saw you fight it was not the person I had gotten to know. When I realized it was Battousai, I was more frightened for this personality change than anything else. Seeing you fight like that and speak in such a way was startling. I know how important it is for you to keep your vow and help people. I kept thinking about what you said when we first met. How the sword is a weapon to kill but that you liked my idea of a sword that protects life. I kept thinking of that and when you started to talk like the person I knew, I felt relief that you were back."

Kenshin stared at Kaoru, surprised by her statement. _'I really do mean that much to her.'_

Kenshin then stared down at the ground. "Still I reverted to Battousai and let my guard down. Do you still feel safe with me around? So you even still want me around?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she grabbed Kenshin's right shoulder. "Of course I do! I still feel safe with you around and I want you to stay. Don't ever think otherwise!"

Kenshin looked up into Kaoru's eyes. He could see her serious expression and the warmth that radiated from her eyes. He smiled and grabbed hold of her hand on his shoulder. He felt relief wash over him.

"I am glad that I am. I was worried you may have been frightened but I underestimate how strong you can be. After all, you stopped me from breaking my vow when you broke the Shin No Ippou. You saved me too."

Kaoru smiled and found herself staring at Kenshin. His warm violet eyes and kind smile always caused a thump in her heart.

"We should go inside though Miss Kaoru. We don't want to catch cold."

As Kenshin walked away, Kaoru watched from behind and continued to sip the last of her tea.

"Oh Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up from her tea and stared at Kenshin.

"I am very happy you want me around that I am. I should not have doubted that after you gave me your ribbon by the river. So do not worry about me leaving just yet."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Kenshin turned around to the kitchen. She sighed, _'I hope so Kenshin. I don't want to be alone anymore, especially without you.'_

After her final sip, Kaoru went inside to the kitchen and put her cup away. She and Kenshin did not speak of Jin'eh after that night, but they had managed to realize what they meant to each other and that it meant more than anything they could imagine.

They then went to bed that night with Kenshin staring at his hands. He did not see blood this time and clenched each one into a fist.

 _'Whatever happens, I shall keep me vow and protect those I care about. Miss Kaoru sees this and so do others. I will continue to be the wanderer who does not kill and protect all including Miss Kaoru. She means a lot to me too.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: A Stubborn Splinter

**Author's Note:** I am sorry about the day late post but the story had planned for this week was not working out well. So I came up with a different one to post. I will be able to do better with more Wednesday posts from now on. I hope you enjoy this story about Kaoru, Kenshin, and a splinter.

 **Author's Note 2:** As to my previous chapter about Jin'eh, I am sorry if it seemed non-canon. It was more of a what if chapter and rereading I could have changed it a bit. Thank you for the feedback though.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 5, A Stubborn Splinter

* * *

Kenshin was traveling back to the dojo with the groceries Kaoru asked him to get. He had the yoke over his right shoulder and the buckets balancing on each end. Each bucket was filled with the groceries. Tofu, rice, soy sauce, miso, and assorted vegetables. _'Why does she have to buy it all at once?'_

Kenshin sighed. He wished that Kaoru would buy these groceries in a different way. At least in a way that was less heavy for his shoulder. Despite his strength as a swordsman, even he had his limits. As he continued to walk down the path, Kenshin took notice of how quiet the afternoon was in Tokyo. He liked the quiet at times and enjoyed the peace it brought. "I hope we have more days like this that I do."

Kenshin found himself walking further down the path and coming to the front door of the dojo. He opened the door to find Kaoru sweeping the porch. She looked over to the front door and smiled, "Good morning Kenshin. How are you today?!"

Kenshin smiled. "Fine Miss Kaoru. I got all the groceries that you wanted. I shall put them away that I will."

"Okay."

As Kenshin left the front yard, he went over to the kitchen and began to put the groceries away. He would need to make dinner later and prepare the bath for others soon. As he began to chop the vegetables, he felt a strange presence. He turned around to find Kaoru standing in the doorway. "Did grocery shopping go fine?"

"Yes. The streets were quiet today. It felt nice for the peace."

"You seem to enjoy it."

"Yes. Having such peace can be good that it can. I was thinking of making some rice cakes this evening. I think having those are always nice."

"Yes those are always good. Ow!"

"Oro? Miss Kaoru are you alright?"

"Yeah I just got a splinter."

Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru with her mouth on her left index finger. Judging by her lip movements, he could tell she was attempting to remove the splinter with her teeth. "You really shouldn't do that Miss Kaoru. It may end up going in deeper under the skin."

"It's still sticking out. Besides I've gotten splinters before. My teeth will do fine."

As Kaoru bit into her finger, Kenshin just stared at her. _'Why must she be stubborn?'_ He continued to watch her try to get the splinter out and became fed up.

"Miss Kaoru do you have tweezers or a tool like it? Perhaps it will help better."

"No I almost got it."

Kenshin sighed. _'No that you do not.'_ Kenshin then decided to go through the kitchen to see if he could find something to get the splinter out. He looked through the cabinets and found several items that could work.

"Miss Kaoru if you are patient may I get the splinter out for you?"

Kaoru sighed and looked down at her finger. She saw the small splinter beneath a thin layer of flesh in her index finger. It was tiny but visible and despite her best attempts, her teeth were not helping. Kaoru sighed. "Alright. What are you going to do?"

Kenshin smiled and grabbed a jar out of the cabinet. He brought it over to the table as Kaoru looked on to what he was doing.

"If I use some vinegar on your finger it can help get out the splinter. I just need some tweezers."

"How is vinegar…"

"It has acidic to it and can help shrivel the skin a bit and make it easier to get out the splinter. Let's soak your finger in the vinegar first though."

Kenshin grabbed a small bowl and poured some vinegar into it then placed Kaoru's index finger in the bowl.

"I hope you won't mind the smell but it will help you that it will. Do you have any tweezers around or something like it? A needle perhaps?"

"In my room on the vanity are a pair of tweezers."

As Kenshin left the kitchen, Kaoru stared at her finger in the bowl. She didn't like that her finger was in vinegar but if Kenshin said that this could help she would trust his judgment. She then heard footsteps entering the room and found Kenshin by her side with the tweezers in hand.

"Let me see the finger Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru lifted her finger out of the vinegar and dried it off with a rag. Kenshin took the tweezers to inspect the skin and found that it had shriveled up a bit. He touched the area with the tweezers and started to move the splinter slightly. When he could not remove it more, he placed her finger back in the vinegar.

"Let it soak a bit more Miss Kaoru. The better shriveled your finger, the easier it will be to get out."

Kaoru looked at her finger in the bowl and became frustrated. "Why not use hot water? Isn't that is easier."

"Yes but it would take longer. I know the smell is not good but this is the best way."

Kaoru sighed and put her right elbow on the table while resting her chin against her hand. She disliked sitting still for too long, but decided to be patient. Then she looked over at Kenshin who was putting the vinegar away. Kaoru noticed that the yoke and buckets were still on the floor and looked to Kenshin. "You still haven't put away the buckets or yoke?"

Kenshin smiled. "No. This one was busy with putting away the groceries and trying to make dinner that he was. I will put them away now."

Kenshin then went over to the yoke and buckets, about to lift them when he felt a pain in his right shoulder. He grabbed it with his hand and grunted.

Kaoru looked at him worried. "Kenshin are you alright?"

"I am fine that I am Miss Kaoru, but I may have overdone myself today. Carrying all those items was a bit heavy."

Kaoru turned away from Kenshin and felt embarrassed. She did not think that asking for all those items would cause him discomfort. "I am sorry. Perhaps getting too many items at once was not a good idea."

"No it's alright Miss Kaoru that it is. With three people to feed and the occasional fourth with Sanosuke, it is understandable why you need so much."

"I was getting that much even before."

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "Yes...well no matter. My shoulder is feeling better now that it is. I will put these away and come back to get out the splinter."

Kenshin left with the yoke and buckets as Kaoru watched him leave. She sighed again, feeling bad that Kenshin was hurting. _'Here he is doing everything to help around the dojo and I'm complaining about a small splinter.'_

When Kenshin came back, he sat next to Kaoru and began to remove her finger out of the bowl. He patted her finger dry and inspected the splinter with the tweezers. When he saw that her flesh was now soft by the eye, he began to prick away at the splinter. The small part of the splinter has stuck out from under the flesh a bit thanks to the vinegar and with the skin shriveled more, Kenshin found it easier to remove. Managing to catch hold of the splinter with the tweezers, Kenshin was able to pull it out easily.

Kaoru winced at the slight pain and grabbed hold of her finger. She applied a bit of pressure to the finger and felt the pain diminish quickly. She then looked at her finger and found the flesh shriveled up with a bit flesh damaged. _'That will heal up quickly though.'_

"I can get a bandage for you Miss Kaoru."

"No that will be alright Kenshin. I can put some healing ointment on it and then wrap it up." She then looked at Kenshin who was smiling his usual carfree grin. "Thank you for your help. I'll let you get back to dinner. The rice cakes sound like a delicious meal for tonight, but do you need something for your shoulder?"

"No I will be alright Miss Kaoru."

"Alright but if you need anything let me know. I'll finish sweeping the porch once I tend to my finger."

With that Kaoru left the kitchen and treated her finger with the ontimnet. She wrapped it up with a small bandage and then went to the porch to continue to sweep. As Kaoru was completing one area, she felt a sharp pain in her right ring finger. She quickly brought the finger to her mouth in an attempt to soothe the pain. 'Oh no not again.' When she looked down at the area, her eyes widened. _'Great! Just what I need another splinter!'_

Kaoru felt frustration inside her and sighed. _'I don't want to disturb Kenshin again. Might as well do this myself.'_

Kaoru went to the kitchen to find Kenshin finishing the last of the rice cakes. When he felt her presence, he turned around to see her. "Hello Miss Karou, the rice cakes will be finished in a moment."

"Kenshin do we have more vinegar?"

"Yes, why?"

Kaoru sighed. "I got another splinter."

"Oro! At this rate you will be full of splinters, perhaps staying away from wood is best."

Kaoru growled at Kenshin's sarcasm. "Where is my shinai when I need it?"

"It's made of wood."

"Kenshin!"

End

Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Trying to Cook

**Author's Note:** I am sorry about another delay in updates. Some family issues arose very quickly and writer's blocked plagued me. As such I have two new chapters for you to read and enjoy. Unfortunately, I have been trying to write short stories within the Tokyo Arc of the series but finding it difficult as there is not much to go on in terms of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. Sadly, I am not finding enough inspiration and will be going into the Kyoto and Jinchu Arcs within the next week or two. Depends on what the weekend will bring.

I will say that I have enjoyed going back to the beginning of Rurouni Kenshin. It reminds me of how the group has their ups and downs but happy times before the more dark and serious themes begin to play out.

Thank you again for all the support and reviews!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 6, Trying to Cook

* * *

"Miss Kaoru I really…"

"I'm fine Kenshin."

"But Miss Kaoru…"

"Everything will be fine. This will turn out good."

Kenshin was unsure. He was watching as Kaoru cut up onions for a beef dish to serve everyone for dinner. They had managed to get some good beef today and while Kenshin often did the cooking, Kaoru insisted on doing so herself. However, knowing Kaoru's reputation as a bad cook, many were hesitant to try anything she made.

As Kenshin watched Kaoru finish chopping the onions, he heard sniffles come from her. "Miss Kaoru are you sure you should make gyudon?"

Kaoru turned around showing tears in her eyes. "Of course. With all the beef we got today why not have something good. We have plenty of dashi and onions."

"Yes, but…"

"I know my cooking isn't great but I can handle this meal. It's a very easy recipe."

 _'So are rice balls.'_ Kenshin smiled nervously as he remembered the last time Kaoru made a rice ball. Parts of it were undercooked while other pieces were burnt. He then watched as Kaoru thinly sliced the beef.

"Ow."

Kenshin cringed. He got up from his seat to go over to Kaoru and found her still slicing the beef. By his eyes, she seemed fine and no injuries were on her hands.

Kaoru turned to him. "What's wrong Kenshin?"

"I was just making sure you were not injured that I was."

Kaoru smiled and returned to slicing the beef. "Oh no, I'm fine. I accidentally scraped the knife on my nail."

"Oro."

"Yes, but I'll be more careful. Why not relax? I can't cook if you're here causing a distraction."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru as she turned back to the cutting board. He watched her as she was trying to thinly slice the beef and then looked over at the thinly sliced onions. Kenshin smiled. He could see that Kaoru was trying to remain focused and make the dish correctly. His eyes softened.

 _'You really want to make a good dish that you do.'_

Feeling his stare, Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin's face. "Kenshin. I told you not to relax. It's a nice evening, enjoy it."

"Alright." Kenshin then left the kitchen and went to the yard where he found Yahiko and Sanosuke sitting on the outside bench. "Hello everyone. Miss Kaoru is preparing the dinner right now. We're having gyudon."

Kenshin noticed their faces and could understand. All three of them had eaten Kaoru's cooking in the past and knew that their stomachs would be affected badly. Kenshin put his hands up. "Now. Now. Let's give her a chance. She's trying very hard that she is."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko found themselves sitting at the table and looking at their individual bowls filled with the gyudon. At first appearance the dish looked fine, but all three men were apprehensive. Would the meat and rice be cooked? The onions too raw? Only a bite would be able to decide.

"I hope everyone likes this. Enjoy." Kaoru picked up her chopsticks and began to dip them in the bowl. Once she grabbed a small handful, Kaoru began to eat. "This is delicious."

All three men stared at Kaoru and began to eat the gyudon. Once they started eating though, all three had a different reaction. Yahiko chewed away but could taste that his meat was overcooked and some of the rice was undercooked. The stock was slightly burnt and the only edible thing was the onions. Still he continued to eat the meal and not say a word.

Sanosuke was more blunt. "This is bad."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. Sanosuke's statements reminded her of when he first tried her fish several months ago. _'Just ignore it Kaoru.'_

Kenshin simply smiled. "It tastes different every time Miss Kaoru. A very exotic flavor. You've improved greatly that you have."

Kaoru sighed and looked down at her half eaten bowl. _'You're lying Kenshin. It's another failure to make a meal for anyone.'_

"Oro? Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin noticed her facial expression. It was a mixture of sadness and anger. _'Is she unhappy with my compliment?'_

"Well Missy, I will say that the beef is cooked decently but your rice is undercooked. You never seem to get it right."

Kaoru slammed her chopsticks down on the table, startling the three men. She then grabbed the chopsticks and bowl, got up from her seat, and began to leave the room for the outside.

This made Kenshin nervous. _'Usually she yells at Sanosuke or throws things but instead she gives up? What is happening?'_

"Umm, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned around to the table and stared at the three men. She frightened them with her angry look of narrowed eyes, gritted teeth, and slightly red face.

 _'Oro! There it is and still scarier that Jin'eh!'_

"I'm going outside! I worked hard for an hour trying to make all of you a nice beef dish meal and this is how you treat me! At least Yahiko and Kenshin tried to be polite!"

"Look Missy, I know you worked hard on the meal but I..."

"I'm leaving and I'll be eating outside!" Kaoru grabbed her bowl and chopsticks and left the dining room, fuming over what happened. 'I worked so hard and he behave this way?'

Kenshin stared after her and then glared at Sanosuke. The ex-street fighter noticed his friend's glare and gave a dumbfounded look.

"What? I told her the beef was cooked."

99999999999999999999

As Kaoru finished her meal, she sighed and looked at the empty bowl. She knew her cooking was not edible but did they have to rub it in. _'I worked so hard on that meal.' She sighed. 'At least the beef was cooked.'_

"The pickled ginger was good that it was."

Kaoru turned around to find Kenshin coming towards her with his usual smile. "The onions were cooked perfectly too."

Kaoru sighed and looked down at her lap. "Thank you Kenshin but let's be honest. I can't cook. Even you thought so when you tried to stop me earlier."

Kenshin felt his face tweak. "True. Even I was apprehensive, but when I saw how hard you were working I could not bring myself to stop you."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin as he sat down beside her on the bench. "You always work so hard Miss Kaoru. Not just to cook but also to help provide for us."

"Maybe but I still would like to make you and the others a nice meal for a change. I thought this dish would go fine but it's clear that I still fail at cooking."

"It's just a struggle is all. I was not much of a cook until years later. Having to do it on my own was a learning process in itself."

Kaoru sighed and looked towards the sky. "Just once I wish I could make a decent meal though. I don't understand what went wrong?" She then looked at her bowl and stared at the remnants of her meal. _'Mine was fine. So why did the others not like it?'_

"I wouldn't be upset over it anymore. Though I don't understand why you didn't get back to your usual self?"

Kaoru's ears perked up at Kenshin's question. "My usual self?"

"You have been known to be...well, outspoken."

"I just feel defeated. As a woman I should be able to cook but no matter how hard I try it always turns out horrible to others." Kaoru sighed and slouched on the bench, placing her elbows on her knees and her hands in her chin. "I still have my sword skills and teaching at least."

"Teaching? Perhaps that's a solution. I could teach you how to cook."

"Huh?" She stared at Kenshin who was smiling at her happily.

"It's clear you were not taught culinary skills. Maybe I can teach you how?"

Kaoru smiled at him. "Thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that at some point."

"We can start with miso soup first. It's an easy recipe and everyone enjoys it as a meal."

"I burn the dashi and the miso paste never thins out."

"All of which can be taught. I could watch you step by step."

"What about the rice? It never comes out right. Either it's too overcooked or undercooked."

"All of which can be fixed and taught."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a skeptical eye unsure if she should take his offer. _'With my track record for cooking he may never be able to accomplish it.'_ She sat straight up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. What else do I have to lose?"

"Good. We can start tomorrow morning with the soup and go from there."

"Sounds good. I look forward to learning from you."

"Seems like the right idea. She could learn a lot from you Kenshin."

Kenshin and Kaoru turned around to find Sanosuke standing behind them. A fishbone in his mouth as usual and his hands in his pocket. "Look Missy, I never meant to insult your cooking. If anything you gave it a try. Besides I don't cook either, so what do I know."

"Humph. The least you could do is be polite. After all, you mooch here all the time from me. I'm the one providing the food."

"I know, but do you want to waste food by bad cooking?"

Suddenly Sanosuke received a bowl to the face by Kaoru, leaving a circular mark on his face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being rude! How is it that you can apologize then say a remark like that?!"

"You're a kind person Missy but you need to control that temper."

"What did you say?!"

As Kenshin looked on at Kaoru arguing with Sanosuke, he gave a small smile. _'Yes you can't cook. But you do always try that you do. And you are very kind. After all, who else would open their home to one's with difficult pasts like us and myself.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Conversation Over Tea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 7, A Conversation Over Tea

* * *

"Aren't you worried about catching a cold sitting that way?"

Kenshin looked up to find Kaoru staring at him, a tan haori over her shoulders. "It may be spring but there is still a chill in the air."

Kenshin smiled with his usual grin. "I am fine that I am. Sitting in this position is when I am most comfortable." It was a half truth. Having spent years in the Baktusamu, Kenshin had gotten use to sitting in the position he was now. Back against a post, one knee up, the other leg hanging down, and his sword propped up against his left shoulder. Getting use to this position made him feel comfortable and familiar. A sense of ease but remaining alert at the same time.

"Do you need a haori or blanket?"

 _'It's just like you to be concerned more for others than yourself.'_ Kenshin smiled. "Thank you but I am fine that I am."

Kaoru smiled. "Alright. I'm going to make some tea though. Do you want a cup?"

"Sure I'd like one."

"Good. I'll be back shortly."

As Kaoru left, Kenshin decided to look at the sky. It was an unusual cloudy day but the sky remained a bright blue. It was hard for him to remember days like these where he could truly enjoy the weather. In his youth. Kenshin had taken a moment to look at the sky every now and then but could not remember it ever being peaceful. Even during his years as a hitokiri, he could never truly remember enjoying the sky.

 _'My years as a wanderer made me look at the sky though. Wherever I stayed, even in the woods, I always found time to look up. However, I've found myself looking at the sky more and enjoying this peace. I feel refreshed.'_

Kenshin then felt a slight chill attack his senses and he could not help but cover himself with his arms. _'It is a bit cold.'_ Another gust of wind attacked his senses. _'Perhaps I should have taken Miss Kaoru up on her offer for a blanket or haori.'_

"I knew it!"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned to find Kaoru staring down at him.

"You are cold."

"Oro?!"

"Wait here and I will get you something."

"Oro but Miss Kaoru I am fine that I am. Really."

"Are you sure?"

While Kenshin appreciated the thought he disliked being fussed over. "Yes, really. You should not go to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble. I cleaned out father's things last week. He had two haoris that can keep you very warm."

Kenshin sighed. "Very well."

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Kenshin now found himself wrapped in a dark blue haori and a cup of tea in one hand. He could feel the heat through the cup and the steam coming to his face. Kenshin closed his eyes as he sipped the tea and smiled.

"You seem to enjoy tea quite a bit."

Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru. "I do. Something about tea helps soothe my throat and myself. I find it refreshing."

"So do I. Especially on a chilly day. You would think that with spring there would be more warmth, but apparently the weather will continue to be cloudy."

Kenshin moved the haori closer to his chest. "Thank you again for letting me borrow your father's haori."

"Your welcome. You can use it whenever you'd like."

"Thank you." Kenshin sipped his tea and looked again to the sky. "It is very peaceful to look at the sky that it is. Even if it is cloudy."

"Yes. I remember looking at the sky with my father at times. Whenever we had a day together, just the two of us, looking at the sky on our walks was a lovely part of the day." Kaoru sipped her tea and continued to stare at the sky. "He's been gone for nearly a year now. Seems like only yesterday he was here either training, teaching, or trying to make a good meal. He was never good at cooking either."

 _'No wonder she never learned culinary skills.'_

The mood suddenly turned a bit somber as Kaoru sipped her tea and reminisced about her father. "I wish he were here now enjoying this weather. Then again I don't know how he would feel about a young boy or a grown man boarding with me."

Kenshin choked on his tea when he heard her statement. He continued to cough as Kaoru got up to pat his back. He brought his free hand to pat his chest and began to feel more relaxed. "I am alright Miss Kaoru that I am."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No thank you. I am fine now that I am."

Kaoru fixed the haori wrapped around Kenshin so it would continue to cover him. "I didn't mean to startle you. If you had known my father, he was very protective. He would not have minded you or Yahiko being here, but he was still a father."

"Yes. Fathers are often protective of their daughters that they are."

The two returned to drinking their tea and looking up at the sky. Suddenly it started to rain and Kaoru felt her legs became damp. "We better get inside before it starts to pour harder. Let's go to the dining room quickly."

The two got up from their spots and began to run into the dining room with their tea. Before entering, they took off their zoris and stepped inside to sit at the table. They could hear the rain pattering on the roof and strong sounds of rushing water.

"It really is pouring hard out there. I hope Yahiko brought his umbrella."

"I'm sure he did Miss Kaoru."

"I hope so. Otherwise he will get soaked and wind up sick. This time of year is never good to get ill, it happened to me once."

"It did?"

"Yes. Just a cold that became a high fever. I was twelve and father took care of me. He made me miso soup, changed the cloth on my forehead, and fed me the medicine. He was not the affectionate type, but when he took care of me or it was just the two of us, he was always so kind and gentle."

"Did you get well from your illness?"

"Yes. I was able to run around and get back to training with everyone else right away."

Kenshin continued to sip his tea, enjoying his conversation with Kaoru. He liked hearing more about her father an their life together. He wanted to know more but preferred not to pry too much. As someone who liked to guard his past, he knew that speaking of such things was not always best. Instead he chose to keep silent and listen.

Kaoru noticed the silence and looked at Kenshin. "I'm sorry you must be bored with these stories."

"No, not at all. I just prefer to listen that I do.

Kaoru smiled and finished the last of her tea. "I better get another cup of tea. Are you finished? Would you like another one?"

"No thank you. This cup is half full and still warm that it is."

"I'll be back then."

* * *

About five minutes later, Kaoru returned with another cup of tea in her hand and sat down across from Kenshin. She sipped her tea when she noticed Kenshin had fallen asleep sitting up. Kaoru stared at him for a moment and noticed that his sakaato was resting on against his left shoulder. _'I wonder why he sits like that? Maybe it is just habit.'_

Kaoru sipped her tea once more when she heard the sound of a sword unsheathing. It startled her as she noticed the sound was coming from Kenshin. Kaoru took a look at him and found his left hand holding the top of his sheath and his thumb moving the metal guard of the handle upwards.

 _'What is he doing? Is someone here?'_

Suddenly Kenshin removed his thumb from the guard and relaxed his shoulders. "My apologies Miss Kaoru. I thought I heard something strange but it was only Yahiko. At times it is hard to detect certain things in the rain."

Then Yahiko came into the dining room after removing his zori and putting the umbrella he used against the outside wall. "I'm back."

"I'm glad you brought an umbrella. You could have gotten soaked otherwise. Maybe even sick."

"Why are you worrying Kaoru? I'm perfectly healthy."

"Miss Kaoru is just worried that is all."

Yahiko huffed and left the dining room mumbling about training. Kaoru returned to her tea and sipped the hot liquid allowing it to sooth her. "I wish he could understand that I'm only concerned about him."

"He does Miss Kaoru, but ten-year-olds don't like to be looked after. Yahiko especially. He wants to be stronger after all."

"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying about him."

Kenshin chuckled and Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"I just remember when Yahiko first came here. How much the two of you didn't get along. Now both of you have become so 's nice to see."

"He's still a brat sometimes."

"Yahiko will mature eventually. As he becomes more use to the sword he will gain a lot more maturity and understanding of the practice."

"I suppose. Even I had to learn that process. How father put up with my lessons I will never know."

"I'm sure you were fine."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and the two continued to sip their tea. Eventually the rain died down and all they could smell was the crisp clean air. Both Kenshin and Kaoru went their separate ways. Kaoru to her training and Kenshin to cooking dinner. As he cooked the meal, he thought about his time with Kaoru and enjoyed their conversations from earlier. It was a nice day to just enjoy the peace with someone and he was glad to do so with Kaoru.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Renewal and Rebirth

**Author's Note:** This story is one more before I go into the Kyoto and Jinchu Arcs. I feel I will be able to have more to work with as I focus on stories within those arcs. I am hopeful though that now heading into the Kyoto and Jinchu Arcs I can have a better creative flow away from the Tokyo Arc.

Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately, last week took a turn for my family. My mother is currently suffering with a torn meniscus and a fractured leg while my father is dealing with a hernia. As such I've been helping out at home more and driving them around for errands. Luckily, we have a better schedule now and my work hours are starting to increase a bit for the holiday season. Luckily, I have some time tonight and tomorrow to write up new chapters for the next few weeks. Thanks again!

Thanks again!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 8, Renewal and Rebirth

* * *

Kaoru was in her bedroom, taking off her hat and placing it on her rolled up futon. _'I'll put it away later. I should check on Kenshin though. I wish he had come today.'_

Kaoru had just finished time in town to enjoy the cherry blossoms in bloom. It was the perfect time of year for it and to see these flowers was a special event. _'Every year they bloom and stay for only a short time. Yet each one is so beautiful in its own way. That lovely shade of pink that illuminates everything.'_

Kaoru sighed happily and went out into the yard to find the laundry hung up but no Kenshin in sight. He had decided not to come see the cherry blossoms, preferring to finish the chores in the dojo. As Kaoru and the others went off that morning, Yahiko mentioned that Kenshin might just want time alone while Sanosuke joked that he had a girl waiting for him somewhere private. That earned him a hit to the head with a shinai from Kaoru.

Still it was a nice time that Kaoru enjoyed with the two men and the others like Megumi and Tsubame. Kaoru had stayed for about an hour before leaving to the dojo. She had some training to do for an upcoming class at another dojo this week and wanted to keep in shape along with maintaining her skills.

 _'I guess Kenshin's not around right now. I'll try him later.'_ As Kaoru was about to turn around, she heard a strange noise from the shed out back.

"Oro!"

Kaoru cringed as her back stiffened and she heard the crash. She ran over to the shed to see what had happened and found a body lying on the ground next to a box. A mop of red hair sticking out.

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru rushed over to the body to find Kenshin lying face down on the ground and the box on top of his head. She removed the box, thankfully lightweight, and stared Kenshin's back. "Kenshin are you okay? Can you stand?"

Kenshin mumbled then lifted his head up slightly. "I am fine that I am."

Kaoru shook her head and knelt down to Kenshin's level. "You took a nasty fall though. Are you sure you can stand?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Yes. Although I lost my footing, I can still move. No damage done to this one."

Kenshin started to get up as Kaoru held on to his right arm, acting as his anchor. Once he stood up, Kenshin dusted his hakama off with his hands and did the same to his gi.

"Oh no!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's face, eyes wide and mouth covered by her right hand.

"Oro? What is it Miss Kaoru?"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru pointed at his right knee. When he looked down, Kenshin saw a bit of blood seeping through his white hakama. His eyes widened. "Oro, that was a bad fall that it was."

"We better clean that up. Lets go to the training hall."

* * *

Kenshin sat in the training hall with his right pant leg pushed up. The wound was a mere cut but Kaoru insisted on cleaning it up. Kenshin watched as Kaoru delicately cleaned the wound, wiping away the dried blood.

"You should change into a new hakama. This one is ruined."

"It is only a small amount of blood that it is."

"True but it needs to be cleaned. I can wash it for you?"

"Thank you but this one can wash it. Besides, it's just a little bit of blood. I can manage until then."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and finished cleaning the wound. "Alright." Kaoru grabbed some bandage tape and began to place it over the wound. "You should be more careful though. Judging by that crash it sounded like a bad fall. You could have gotten a worse injury."

"Yes. It would be best to be more careful that it should. This one lost his footing while trying to balance the box. Did you like the cherry blossoms?"

Kaoru smiled and looked at Kenshin. "I did. The other had a nice time as well. We wish you could have come. The cherry blossoms are always so beautiful to look at and illuminate everything."

Kenshin looked down at the floor and allowed his bangs to hide his eyes. He never liked to see the cherry blossoms and was thankful they only lasted two weeks. The blossoms symbolized too much for him. Each time Kenshin looked at those flowers, it brought beauty and also pain.

Kaoru sensed the change of mood between her and Kenshin. Whenever he remained quiet like this, she knew he was deep in thought. Usually about something unpleasant. Kaoru coughed and saw Kenshin stare up at her from behind his bangs. "Do you think you can stand?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a moment and began to stand up from his seat. He rolled his right pant leg down and bounced his right leg a bit. His leg felt fine and he could still bend his knee. Kenshin smiled and stared at Kaoru. "This one's knee feels fine now. Thank you Miss Kaoru for tending to the wound. It was only a cut though."

"Yes, but you never know how what an untreated cut can lead to. You should go see Megumi about it though."

"If it seems that way then I will."

Kaoru began packing away the medical supplies and put them into a nearby space in the training hall. "It's just the two of us until dinner. I'm going to do some training until then."

Karou turned around and left the training hall to her bedroom while Kenshin remained behind. He then left the training hall to the clothesline outside and checked to see if any of the clothes had dried. As Kenshin felt the clothes, he found that only some of the items had dried and let out a frustrated sigh. While he found laundry relaxing, the drying process was always the challenging. _'It could take longer than a day depending on the wind.'_

Suddenly a small gust came against his back and made the clothes sway a bit. "Finally." Then Kenshin felt something small and velvet like hit his hand. When he looked down, Kenshin found a small bit of pink on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and felt the texture with his index and thumb. Kenshin stared at the petal. It was pink and felt delicate between his thumb and index finger.

"It's so fragile." Kenshin then place the petal in the palm of his hand. "Lightweight too. They say cherry blossoms symbolize renewal and beauty but I know them differently." His eyes became downcast as he looked at the pink petal."The fragility of life. It brings up bad memories."

Kenshin allowed the petal to fall on the ground and decided to take down the clothes that were dried. As he took each item down and placed it in the basket, he could feel the wind pick up more and it kept blowing more cherry blossoms petals his way. "These petals keep getting in my way that they are."

Kenshin ignored the petals and continued to fold the laundry.

* * *

With the laundry finished, Kenshin went into the kitchen to prepare dinner when Kaoru came into the room. She was wiping the sweat away from her face and looked at Kenshin's back. "How long will dinner be?"

"About an hour. Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"No I can wait until later. Yahiko should be home soon though."

Kenshin nodded and went back to chopping the vegetables. He kept himself concentrated on the movement of his hands with the knife. Kaoru noticed his focus and could tell that he had a change in his body movement. She decided to grab the kettle from the cabinet and go make some tea.

* * *

Kaoru had gone to the well and filled the kettle with water, then she put it on the outside stove and waited for the liquid to boil. As she sat on the outside bench, Kaoru looked up at the sky and thought about Kenshin. _'I wonder what is bothering him?' She sighed and continued to look at the kettle. 'Maybe he's just having a rough day. I hope his knee is alright though.'_

Just then Yahiko came into the yard and looked over at Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru! Tsubame and Tae say you should go to the market tomorrow!"

"Why?!"

"The tulips have come in! They say you like them this time of year! I'll be going to my room now!"

Kaoru watched at Yahiko left and then turned her attention to the kettle. A small smile crept onto her face. _'I do like tulips.'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned around to find Kenshin standing near her. "I heard Yahiko come home. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Kaoru smiled. "That sounds good. He just told me that the tulips are at the market now. They have to be imported but they are always nice to spruce up a home. I should pick up some tomorrow."

"Oro? Tulips?"

"Yes. Especially purple tulips. Father got them for me every spring because they symbolize rebirth. Kind of like how spring is reborn." Suddenly a small cherry blossoms petal fell onto Kaoru's right hand. She picked at the petal and stared at it between her left index finger and thumb. "I hate that the cherry blossoms are short in bloom. Then again it makes way for new things. "

Kenshin stared at Kaoru and then looked to the sky, a clear blue color with white fluffy clouds. "Spring is a time of new things. The weather becomes crisp then warmer. Then everything starts to pop in color. Green grass. Green leaves on trees. Flowers even bloom with the sun lasting a bit longer. It brightens everything."

"Yes. It is always a nice season. Father had been gone for nearly a year now. Maybe I should get some purple tulips to enjoy. Put them in my room so I can wake up to them."

A whistle was heard and Kaoru saw the kettle blow out steam from the spout. She grabbed a cloth and removed the kettle from the stove. "It's time to pour the tea. Let's eat outside today though. Can you grab the cups Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded. "Right away Miss Kaoru." As Kenshin went to the kitchen to grab the cups, he checked on the dinner and found it was nearly ready. He then grabbed the cups from the cabinet to bring outside and placed each on a tray. As he went outside, Kenshin found Kaoru standing near the doorway with the kettle. She began to take each cup and pour the hot water when Yahiko came up to them.

"We're having tea again?"

"Yes. Tea is good for rejuvenation. I like having a cup after training or teaching."

"Miss Kaoru is right Yahiko. Tea can be quite relaxing."

Yahiko huffed and took a cup from the tray. He sipped it and frowned. "I forgot that Kaoru made this. How can you screw up tea?"

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched and she growled. "Brewing tea is not easy. Especially over an outside stove."

"That doesn't matter."

Sensing the tension, Kenshin decided to speak up. "Did you enjoy the cherry blossoms Yahiko?"

"They were nice but I would rather be off training instead. I want to get stronger."

"You'll never get there unless your body rests. You've trained and worked six days in a row."

Yahiko crossed his arms and huffed. Kenshin looked at Yahiko and decided to speak once more. "Yahiko. I am not the best at resting my body either but it is important for renewal that it is. Just think of the cherry blossoms. They come each spring to bring renewal for a brighter season ahead. The body should do so as well that it should."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin and took in his words, and their meaning. "Are you ill Kenshin? Concerned about your wound?"

"Oro! No nothing like that. I was just trying to tell Yahiko to rest up and heal his body. I will have to do the same with my cut that I will. It will eventually heal and be as good as new."

Yahiko huffed and took a sip of the tea. "Whatever. When's dinner though?"

"Oro! I haven't checked! It could be burning!" Kenshin rushed quickly as he heard Kaoru and Yahiko laugh. Looking at the stove, Kenshin checked the food and found that the rice and vegetables had burnt slightly but everything else seemed fine. He let out a breath. "Thank goodness. I can just remove the burnt parts of rice not so much the vegetables though. I better put this in dishes to serve though while it's still warm."

Kenshin then removed the food from the stove and overheard some laughter from outside. He peeked out of the door to see Kaoru teasing Yahiko with a carefree smile on her features. Kenshin often noticed how cheerful Kaoru could be and he liked that about her. When he first met her and she told him that she cared nothing about his past, he felt happy. Ever since Kaoru asked him to stay at the dojo, he felt renewed. He enjoyed the little moments each day, even the simple act of laundry.

However, the cherry blossoms brought back bad memories of how fragile life had been for Kenshin. As beautiful as the petals could be, they never lasted long. At times he felt that way with his life and so he never took time to enjoy even simple pleasures. Since coming to the dojo he felt he could and that all started with meeting Kaoru several months ago. _'I have felt renewed since being here but I always feel that with each problem that comes it will end everything. Yet I am enjoying this time. I like doing the laundry, cooking the meals, and being with everyone. It's nice. Peaceful.'_

Kenshin looked to Kaoru who was pouring more hot liquid into the cups for tea. _'I think I should enjoy more of these days and not think so much of the bad. After all cherry blossoms bring renewal.'_

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin left his thoughts and stared at Kaoru. "Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"You should come to the market tomorrow with me. We should pick out some good tulips together."

"Okay. That sounds good that it does."

"Great. Now let's eat."

As Kenshin went back into the kitchen, he placed the food in dishes and brought the meal outside. As all three of them began to ate, the cherry blossoms fell around them a bit more. Only this time, Kenshin smiled and took in their beauty, looking forward to the new day ahead with Kaoru and the others.

 **End**

Did not expect the story to go this way but I feel it was a decent attempt and something that came to my mind.

I am glad to be going into more stories involving the Kyoto and Jinchu Arcs next. There is a lot I can do with those storylines and I look forward to exploring.

Thanks again and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: May 14th, 1878

**Author's Note:** I have now entered the Kyoto Arc and feel excited for this! This arc and Jinchu are wonderfully written with great development among its characters. I struggled a bit with how to start. Begin with Saitou or something else. Given that the beginnings of the Kyoto Arc will have less Kaoru and Kenshin until their meeting at Hiko's hut, there is not a lot I could do with interactions. We'll see how it goes though.

For now, I decided to start with the famous May 14th scene in which Kenshin says goodbye to Kaoru. I decided to stay with the drawings of the Manga with leaves and wind rather than fireflies like the Anime. As much as I enjoy that little addition to the scene, I felt it better to stick with what Watsuki drew. Furthermore, I have kept a good portion of the Manga quotes in because I feel the scene speaks for itself, but added what the thought process could be between Kenshin and Kaoru as they face a life altering decision and what could have been their final goodbye.

I tried my best to give this scene the proper treatment it deserves and hope that I succeeded.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 9, May 14th, 1878

* * *

It was the morning of May 14, 1878 in Tokyo and Kaoru Kamiya was restless. Just one week ago, Saitou Hajime came to the dojo and awakened long buried memories within Kenshin Himura. At first Saitou seemed fine to her, normal even, but when Kenshin revealed his true identity, the reality of it all came crashing down.

 _'There is no denying that Saitou is a twisted man. While he may have not attacked Yahiko and I, he did attack Sano than Kenshin.'_

Kaoru felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered the battle between the two old enemies in the dojo. She remembered the brutality of it all. The slashes, the hits, the near strangulation. Kaoru had seen several fights before with Kenshin but none like the one a week ago.

 _'Worst of all Kenshin went back to Battousai. I couldn't stop him like before.'_

Kaoru looked out from the shoji door to find Kenshin doing laundry as usual. To outside appearances he seemed fine but Kaoru knew better. This past week she had noticed the change in Kenshin. His worry over what happened with Saitou. His revert to Bautousi. Now a decision on whether or not to defeat, even assassinate Shishio Makoto, Kenshin's hitokiri successor and a madman about to take over Japan.

 _'What will you decide?'_

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by Sanosuke kicking Kenshin into the laundry tub full of soapy water. Then Yahiko and MEgumi showed up, and soon were giving Kenshin their opinions. Kenshin only smiled the left to give his answer to Okubo.

 _'If Okubo-san's story was true, then Kenshin wouldn't be able to leave Shishio Makoto free to start a war, that means the Hitokiri Battousai will have to kill Shishio Makoto...'_ Kaoru cast her eyes down with sadness and worry. _'Kenshin…'_

With that final thought, Kaoru decided to finish the laundry while Kenshin went to speak with Okubo. As she washed a piece of clothing, Kaoru thought back to when Kenshin first did the laundry at the dojo. He'd been anxious to help and wanted to provide some contribution to the dojo since he was staying free of charge. Kaoru smiled remembering Kenshin's first attempt at washing a yukata. It was her favorite light blue one and she had told him to be careful with it. He smiled in what Kaoru would later regard as his usual rurouni smile.

"Don't worry Miss Kaoru. This worthless one will make sure the laundry is done with care. It is a relaxing chore for me that it is."

Kaoru looked down at the item she held in her hand. It was the same item, a light blue yukata, that she had told him to be careful with that first time. Kaoru frowned. _'Kenshin…'_

* * *

Kenshin had left the dojo as he walked toward his destination to see Okubo. The past week had been stressful and anxiety had kept him on edge. When Okubo had told him everything, Kenshin was unsure of how to respond. So much had happened within a small amount of time. From a surprise attacker to Saitou and now Shishio, Kenshin's mind was spinning in every possible direction.

 _'I've thought long and hard about this. I can't escape it, but no matter what it's clear that Shishio Makoto is a dangerous man. Enough to where he was nearly executed for having a twisted mind.'_

Kenshin continued down the same path as he entered into town. He had looked up at the sky several times, taking in its clear blue color and white fluffy clouds. He then thought of the dojo and how it had been since that evening a week ago. Kenshin felt a shiver go down his spine when he thought of his battle with Saitou.

 _'Him coming back brought out the Battousai once more that not even Miss Kaoru's voice could stop me. And Saitou's words keep hanging over my head. Am I unable to protect people as the rurouni who doesn't kill? Even I questioned it after Sano was injured by Saitou.'_

This weighed heavily on Kenshin. For ten years he had tried to live as peaceful a life as possible, hoping his vow to protect and not kill would be enough in the new era. However, the fight with Saitou proved otherwise.

 _'Everyone including Miss Kaoru are concerned. What I will do I do not know. I just need to speak with Okubo again.'_

* * *

Kenshin found himself on the bridge overlooking the water as the newsboy made his announcement about Okubo's assassination. He felt conflicted even more than before and learning of Okubo's hopes for a Nation-state in Japan was enough to rattle his nerves.

 _'Those times have begun again.'_

Kenshin felt his heart ache then. He now knew what he had to do and that was to go to Kyoto and stop Shishio. 'He and his men will undo everything. I fought to restore Japan so the people would not suffer. Even to becoming a hitokiri. I've wandered for ten years in hopes of atoning and avoiding as much violence as necessary. Trying to keep the Battousai away, but now he may come out again.'

Kenshin sighed. _'I can't let Shishio succeed nor can I stand by and let the people suffer. Peace needs to remain.'_ He looked up at the sky with a serious look on his face. _'I will go to Kyoto and end this the best I can. However, there is someone I need to say goodbye to.'_

* * *

Kaoru said her goodnights to Megumi and Sanosuke as she watched them leave into the darkness. She was once again restless ever since the news of Okubo's assassination. _'Kenshin. What must you be thinking of now?'_

Suddenly she heard a presence behind her and turned to find Kenshin. She had been excited to see him and smiled widely until she saw his face. There was a slight chill in the air, the wind picking up with the leaves surrounding the two. It was Kenshin's face though that made her feel colder. _'He's frowning and not smiling his usual grin. He looks sad and torn.'_

"Where's Yahiko?"

"Oh, he got tired of waiting for you and fell asleep."

"I see." Kenshin cast this eyes and face down to the ground, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. 'Why does this have to be so hard?'

"Kenshin?" Kaoru felt her worry increase.

"Okubo was assassinated this morning."

"I know I saw the papers."

"The real killer was one of Shishio's men. Now that I know how Shishio does things, I cannot leave him alone. I'm going to Kyoto."

Kaoru stood in shock and her heart was now beating a mile a minute. _'I knew you wouldn't stand by and let this occur but how can you leave? Us? Me? What about yourself?'_ A silence remained with them for a moment more. She swallowed, afraid to ask what came to her mind but she did. "You're going to assaiante Shishio Makoto?"

Kenshin frowned and felt a lump in his throat. "No...I'm not sure. If I remain as I am now, I would fight him until I defeat him. However, as in the fight with Saitou I may revert to the Battousai." Kenshin looked up at Kaoru and stared at her. "During my stay here, my heart was at ease. I felt as if I had changed from the hitokiri to an ordinary swordsman...But the fight with Saitou forced me to realize that my innermost heart has not changed. The madness of the Battousai still lives within me!"

It was hard for Kenshin to admit it. _'I have tired for so long to think those days were behind me, but they are not. What I will do about it from here on out I do not know.'_

Kenshin felt Kaoru grab his shoulders. "But...Every time, you always came back to me! Both the time with Jin'eh and the time with Saitou. You have always come back as Kenshin!"

 _'Miss Kaoru. You have always been so optimistic about me. Even after you saw Battousai you still believe I can come back to the rurouni, but I can't.'_

"No. With Jin'eh, I became Battousai in order to save you and your voice is what brought me back. But with Saitou I became Battousai only for the sake of fighting." He looked at Kaoru and saw the surprise on her face as she fully took in each word he said. "During that fight, not even your voice could have reached me. The difference is crucial."

Kenshin thought back to when he met Kaoru and slightly smiled. _'Those were happy times despite the danger. You were brave and strong-willed. Willing to fight even the legendary Battousai to save your family's name and honor from disgrace. I thought of you as a naïve risk taker to fight someone stronger than yourself. Then you turned out to be so much more. Quick tempered but kind and accepting even after…No. I need to say my goodbye. This is already too hard.'_

"When I first met you...even though you knew I was Hitokiri Battousai, you kept me from leaving. You told me that you didn't care about my past. I was very happy."

Kenshin gave a small smile as he looked at Kaoru. Her eyes were wide as saucers and glassy. _'You're Kenshin to me. But you can't be leaving. Don't you realize what you mean to us. To me.'_

"But to the government, to Shishio and to all the people who have a grudge on me from my past the Battousai is all I'll ever be."

 _'If I stay here any longer, I might revert to the Battousai and put Miss Kaoru and the others in danger. For that reason I cannot allow myself to stay here!'_

Kenshin then did the one thing he never expected and that was hug Kaoru. He held on to her tightly, taking in her warmth against his and trying hard not to let go. Her scent of jasmine filled his nostrils and he wanted so badly to not leave. _'I already lost the most important person to me years ago. All because of what I was. I can't do that to any of you. Especially you Miss Kaoru. You've come to mean the most to me and leaving you is one of the hardest things.'_ Kenshin felt his heart ache. He would never see Kaoru again and it hurt.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me...And...Goodbye. I am a rurouni. And once again...I will wander."

Kaoru felt Kenshin release her and she remained standing before she collapsed on her knees in tears. She felt strange and chained to the ground. She wanted to say something other than his name. _'Why can't I get up? Why am I crying? Kenshin!'_ Kaoru saw his back as it moved further and further into the darkness. Yet she could not move and continued to let her tears fall. _'Kenshin! No. Don't leave us! I...I..'_

Kaoru put her head in her hands and allowed the tears to fall. Kenshin was gone and never coming back. _'He finally did leave. I'll never see him again. Why? Why did you have to go without me telling you how…'_

"Kenshin!"

On May 14th, 1878, the man known as Kenshin Himura once again became a rurouni...Alone he disappeared into the foreboding darkness.

 **End**

Thanks again and please review!


	10. Chapter 10: To Kyoto

**Author's Note:** Feeling a bit under the weather today but managed to get this story out. Was a bit difficult to write given a lack of interactions between Kenshin and Kaoru. I tried to go with that old saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," and hopefully it went well. A lot of it is simialr to my previous chapter on the thought process though it feels a lot like a recap which will be done soon after this. So I decided to focus on certain scenes within their separation and what they were thinking about.

On another note, one of the things I admire about the Kyoto arc is the character growth/development that everyone achieves. As they learn more about themselves and improve along the way.

My next chapter though will feature interaction between Hiko and Kaoru for which I'm excited for!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 10, To Kyoto

* * *

Kenshin had walked back to town after making his goodbye to Kaoru. He again felt that ache in his heart. He remembered hearing her sobs and calls for him, but he never turned around. As much as he wanted to do so, Kenshin knew he could not. To turn back and hold her once more was too much. It was already hard enough to say goodbye. Kenshin lowered his head and looked at the ground. _'It is better this way. The farther away I am from everyone the safer they will be. I need to focus on the task at hand now.'_

Kenshin soon found himself in an alley, quiet and dark with just a dim gaslight to illuminate everything. He looked around at the buildings and took in the deserted area. He would miss Tokyo and the time he spent here. It was pleasant and he had managed to find people he could trust and call friends. _'If only it could have remained that way for longer.'_

Kenshin then heard footsteps approaching him in the alley. He sensed the familiar ki and knew who it was. "Good evening Saito."

Saito Hajime stopped in front of Kenshin and kept a serious look plastered on his face. He had known that Battousai would eventually come to Kyoto. He took a look at the redhead who always stood out even during the Bakumatsu. Saito had watched the Battousai during these months and knew where he had been that evening. "Did you say your farewells to the Kamiya girl?"

Kenshin became furious with that question and gave Saito a serious angry glare with his eyes. The same ones he had when they fought last week. ' _Bringing that up? Watch your mouth Saito. Taunting me will get you nowhere.'_

 _'Relax Battousai. I was merely teasing. I wanted to see those eyes again that brought me back to the Bakumatsu. If I have to mention your goodbye to Kamiya to get it, I will._ ' Saito smirked. "Sorry slip of the tongue."

The two finished their conversation and agreed to meet in Kyoto before the week was up. As Kenshin watched Saito's retreating back, he found some ease that he could now travel without fear of anyone being in danger. Kenshin then turned around and began walking in the path towards his destination. As he did so though, he could not help but feel his heart a bit heavy. He touched his chest with his hand. _'Will this pain go away?'_

* * *

Kaoru had finished the last of her packing but could not help feeling the depression still within her. Her eyes went downcast to the floor as she thought about her recent behavior. _'For two days I spent lying and crying in bed, and for what?'_ Kaoru had been so devastated by Kenshin leaving that everything just stopped. She felt angry with herself now. _'Crying did me nothing and I was scolded by Megumi for it. How can I be of any help to Kenshin or anyone if I behave that way?'_

Kaoru shook her head and smacked her face to wake herself up. _'No more tears. I have to go to Kyoto now and see Kenshin. I want to see him again. Even just once.'_

* * *

Kenshin found himself continuing to walk the path ahead and ignoring everyone who commented on him carrying his sakabato, thinking it was a real sword. He felt at ease about their thoughts though. As long as they kept away, the less likely they were to get attacked by Shishio and his allies.

 _'I've gotten used to carrying the sakabato around Tokyo and everyone just accepting it. I was truly spoiled there wasn't I?'_ Thought Kenshin with a smile. He recalled how in his early days in Tokyo's arrival that everyone commented on his sword. How he was violating the sword banning act and causing a lot of commotion. _'Those times were interesting. It's how I met Miss Kaoru too.'_

Kenshin felt that familiar pain again and fought it off, resolving to continue to Kyoto. He refused to stay at an inn and chose instead to camp outside. The night was getting dark and after leaving a nearby town, found some woods and a tree. The night sky was now completely dark and the stars were his only source of light. Kenshin set up a mall fire, lit a match he had with him, and sat up against the tree watching the flames. As he sat in solitude, Kenshin thought of Tokyo. _'They are furious by now and worse, they have every right to be.'_

Kenshin wondered how Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were faring with him not even saying goodbye to them. He could think of Kaoru and her sadness over it, but each time he did made him think of the pain even more. _'I miss the dojo. Yahiko training with Kaoru as she instructs him. The two getting into arguments. Sanosuke coming to get a free meal and speaking with me about his recent ventures at the gambling house. Or Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame begin their happy selves.'_ What Kenshin missed the most was the peace he had in Tokyo. His heart had been at ease and, he missed the laundry and the cooking he did. He missed it all.

* * *

One thing led to another and he was joined by Misao Makimachi. During their time together, they argued and managed to defeat some people, all Misao's doing for stealing their money. However, Kenshin found himself enjoying the spirited young woman until she revealed her connection with Aoshi Shinomori and the rest of the Oniwabanshu. Kenshin knew it was best to leave her. While he may have had his opinions on Aoshi, it was clear by Misao's admission of him that there was a heart somewhere. However, Kenshin could not have her following him nor devastate her with the news. He needed to get rid of her fast.

* * *

Once Kenshin jumped the cliff to the other side, he finally felt at ease. Although he felt sympathetic towards Misao, having her along was still dangerous to herself. So in his own way, Kenshin told her something that would hopefully release her. "Give up and go home to Kyoto. You may never say how Aoshi came to take you in, but if you join the Oniwabanshu, you will always be in danger. Aoshi must have left in Kyoto because he knew that."

Kenshin thought of Kaoru then and felt that familiar pain come back. _'I did it to protect her and them. But why do I continue to feel this way? Why can't this pain just go away? She's safe isn't she? Away from the danger. That is enough isn't it?'_

Kenshin turned to Misao once more. "It's best you harden your heart and forget them. For your own happiness."

As Misao walked away, Kenshin turned around to continue on, feeling sad for her. _'She truly wants to find them, but it's best that she does not know. I'm sorry Miss Misao but you need to forget.'_

Then Kenshin suddenly felt Misao turn around, a fierce ki inside her. He turned around towards her and was met with an agitated but determined Misao.

"Would you quit lecturing me?! What do you know?! Forget you say! I'm searching because i can't forget!"

Kenshin saw Misao run towards the cliff. _'She's about to jump!'_ He felt his heart race. "Stop! Don't do it!"

"How does forgetting the most important person lead to happiness?!"

Kenshin was surprised at Misao and her determination. _'The most important person? Happiness?'_ As Misao jumped and fell Kenshin lept to grab her. They landed safely on the ground below and Kenshin knew he would not be getting rid of her.

 _'Miss Misao has a resilient spirit that she does.'_ Kenshin's mind then went to what Misao had told him on the cliff. _'There's a reason you forget the most important person and people in your life. Either they cause you pain or bring you so much happiness that the thought of losing them to danger makes you want to protect them at all costs. Sometimes it's to save them from yourself.'_

* * *

After tending to Yahiko and making sure he was feeling better, Kaoru stayed up a bit longer as she looked at the night sky. The stars were twinkling and Kaoru was enjoying their bright light. She recalled a lovely night like this once with twinkling lights from the stars. She, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kenshin were walking home one evening from the Akabeko. They had just said their goodnights to Megumi and Tsubame, and were traveling down the dirt path away from the city. The gaslights were glowing brightly in the night sky but once they got to the dojo, it was only the stars that were providing the light.

 _'Kenshin always liked the stars.'_

Kaoru's thoughts of Kenshin stirred up mixed feelings inside her. Although she was traveling to Kyoto, Kaoru was nervous about her arrival. _'Even if I do see him again, what will happen? He's about to fight a battle that will decide the fate of Japan's future and his main priority is that first and foremost. I want him to succeed so he can protect the weak as he always has in these last ten years._ ' Kaoru sighed and looked down at her feet before curling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

 _'I hope he is staying warm, well-fed, and safe. I know he will be fine on his journey, but I want him to be okay. Luckily I patched up his gi before he left. It was becoming so worn.'_

Kaoru thought back to those days before he left for Kyoto. He was healing well from his wounds but one day she had noticed his red gi looking terrible. From some knife marks to tears, his gi was about to fall apart.

 _"Kenshin give me your gi?"_

 _"Oro! What for?"_

 _"It's falling apart. I can sew it up for you. It's the only domestic thing I am good at."_

 _Kenshin only smiled. "That's not necessary Miss Kaoru. This unworthy one will be fine with this gi that he will."_

 _"Kenshin, that gi is falling apart. Either I can patch it up or you can buy a new one."_

 _Kenshin stared at her for a moment and looked down at his gi. To him it looked fine but once you got use to the wear of it anything was unnoticeable. 'Still…' Kenshin turned back to Kaoru. "This one has another red gi in his room that he does. If I put that on you can fix this one I am wearing."_

 _"Good! I have the proper thread for it."_

Kaoru smiled at the memory. She missed those days of the two of them with their friends laughing and enjoying life. She missed the dojo and the others. She hoped that Sanosuke was okay and making his way fine to Kyoto, and that he was keeping safe as well. Kaoru looked over at Yahiko who was now sleeping soundly and turned back to the night sky.

 _'I hope we see each other soon Kenshin. Let us fight alongside you and come home together.'_

* * *

After leaving Okina and Misao to meet with his former master, Kenshin walked a path he had not done so in fifteen years. It had been an eventful few days between Chou and a new sakabato, everything had rattled Kenshin. He was now facing even tougher challenges and with more of the Juppongatana around things could only get more dangerous.

As Kenshin left the Aoiya, Misao's words still stuck in his head. _'Happiness. I'm afraid I never knew such happiness. Long ago for a short time yes. Even in Tokyo but with the Battousai lurking within and the danger this brings, I cannot find such a thing as happiness.'_ Kenshin then thought of Misao's words and how she didn't care about his past as Battousai. He smiled. _'To think it would be said here in the place where I caused so much bloodshed. Like Miss Kaoru, it does put my heart at ease, if only for a little.'_

* * *

Kaoru felt elated at meeting with Misao and finally she had a chance to be reunited with Kenshin, if only just to see him. She suddenly felt like her old self again and after telling Okina and Misao that this was more than just a whim, Kaoru left to meet Kenshin at the home of his former master.

' _To think this was a whim is wrong. All I have thought about since leaving Tokyo, after all the tears, was seeing him again. Him and that rurouni like smile.'_

As Kaoru walked with Misao and Yahiko to their destination, the young swordswoman could not help but feel nervous. _'Kenshin is facing a big challenge. From what Misao has told us, Kenshin is still facing his inner demons. No doubt it is weighing heavily on him. There's more at stake here than anything else he must have faced before.'_ Kaoru thought for a moment as Misao and Yahiko talked about Kenshin finishing his training with his former master.

 _'Stronger and stronger. It's natural for a swordsman. Still…'_ Kaoru thought back to all the battles Kenshin had fought since she had known him. What continued to stick out with her was at the beginning of their meeting and how he chose to defend those suffering rather than be a part of the new government. _'His heart is in the right place, but he had so many uncertainties when he left Tokyo. Will learning this technique be enough? Maybe, but I believe he can overcome this somehow. And I will be there for him.'_

 **End**

Thanks again and please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited in Kyoto

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late arrival. Unfortunately the holidays in combination of still recovering from a head cold, left this coming out later than expected. Thankfully I am feeling better than I did one week ago, now if only I can stay away from some co-workers who are still feeling ill.

As for this chapter, it is still within the Kyoto timeline, focusing a bit more on thought processes (some quotes are from the Manga). I originally believed more creativity would come from this arc, but given that it is a fighting manga, especially in this one arc, it has been more trying. Especially when you're trying to focus on Kenshin and Kaoru in a different way. However, I have found that this arc represented more character growth for them as individuals and in their growing romantic interest to each other.

I have established a better outline and hopefully will be able to make better headway soon.

Thank you again!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 11, Reunited in Kyoto

* * *

It had been a long journey for all of them from Tokyo to Kyoto. So much had happened and now some of them would be reunited only to face reality. Kaoru had been so sure of herself until she reached Hiko's hut. She had many mixed emotions on what to do. Talk to Kenshin, hug him, yell at him, even hit him. However, all that stopped when she stood in front of that hut.

 _'Kenshin is on the other side but...but...what do I say when he's battling so much?'_

* * *

Misao and Yahiko had more boldness than Kaoru when Hiko was insulting Kenshin, even saying it may have been a mistake to teach him Hiten Mitsurugi. The two slammed the door down and Kaoru walked to the front, staring at Kenshin. Although it had been several weeks, Kenshin had not changed too much. His hair was still a bright red, his eyes still violet, and his gi slightly torn from a recent battle of which she heard from Misao earlier. What Kaoru missed most though was his kind smile. The one which could brighten anyone's day or simply show it when she was angry. However, seeing him now and looking at his expression without that smile made her uneasy.

 _'Usually it's me who is angry with you over something. Even if it is a silly thing that irritates me. Yet here you are, angry. You're surprised to see us and it's understandable but you're not greeting me. Not even happy to see me. Was it wrong to come here?'_

* * *

Hiko was unhappy with the visitors but decided to send Kenshin for fresh water by the stream. _'Gives me a chance to talk with these people at least. I could use it to my advantage. After all, baka deshi says he knows them.'_ Hiko took notice of the tension between Kenshin and the young woman he called Miss Kaoru. Soon he watched Misao and Yahiko berate her for her silence only to ask him about his age and get even more confused by it.

Hiko felt irritated by all the noise. _'I've had enough of this. Might as well talk to this Miss Kaoru. She's at least not acting like a fool.'_

Hiko turned to the young woman who had now sat down on the cushion in front of him. "I understand you are Kenshin's friends, but why are you here?"

Kaoru was silent for a moment, feeling intimidated by Hiko and his serious face. _'What can I say to him?'_

Kaoru took a breath and released. "To see Kenshin. I left Tokyo to see him again. At the time I really thought I'd never see him again. At Shirobeko, I thought I was going to belt him, but when I saw his face…" Kaoru looked down to the ground. _'He was clearly not happy to see me. He looked angry too.'_

Hiko put a hand to his chin in thought as he took in Kaoru's words. "Yes, yes I see." Hiko felt surprisingly eleated. He had been unsure of Kenshin before, always a loner in his own way. Then the Battousai happened and then the woman. _'No time to think of that. Maybe this girl and the others that my baka deshi befriended can help. He's dealing with self-doubt and doesn't value his own life. That much is clear from when I spoke with him. Yet those in front of me do care about him. I need more information though.'_

* * *

Kaoru had been surprised but understanding of Hiko wanting to know more about Kenshin and what he had been doing in these years. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru began to speak. "I don't know where to begin but what would you like to know?"

Hiko stared at the young woman. "How long have you known him?"

Kaoru looked down at the floor then back at Hiko. "Only a few months. We met when Kenshin arrived in Tokyo and helped my dojo when it was being disgraced. Had it not been for him I would have lost my home."

 _'So his heart to do good is still there.'_

"He stayed with me until he left for Kyoto. During that time he helped others. Yahiko behind me was forced to be a pickpocket. Kenshin managed to save him from that situation and Yahiko began training under my school style. If there were others in need of help, Kenshin would be there to do so. He has been doing this for years since the start of Meiji."

Hiko perked up at that statement. "I see. Tell me though. Do you know what he was during that time of turmoil?"

Kaoru's face twitched at that, surprised by Hiko's bluntness. "If you mean Hitokiri Battousai, yes."

'Interesting.' Hiko continued to stare at Kaoru. "And that didn't frighten you?"

Kaoru blinked and thought for a moment. _'How did I feel about it? Looking back I certainly made a hasty decision even when I found out. Yet it wasn't Battousai that scared me. I was not scared of Kenshin even when I tried to attack him that first time.' Kaoru chuckled to herself. 'Funny how first impressions are deceiving. He was so kind to me. Even helped me without asking. That's just his way.'_

"If you're finished daydreaming, can you tell me what is so funny?"

Kaoru's eye twitched. ' _Impatient, man. Luckily I know how to deal with this type of personality.'_ Kaoru cleared her throat. "I beg your pardon Hiko. I was laughing at my memories of when I first met Kenshin. As for Battousai, no I was not frightened by his past as an assassin. Of course, I was surprised when I found out but in the end it was the wanderer I met not Battousai. Similar to how you still see Kenshin as that foolish student. I didn't want Kenshin to go and asked him to stay. He told me he'd been wandering to atone for his crimes and even turned down a government position. He wants to do all he can to protect the weak and those in front of him who are suffering."

"So he's finally learned about the sword style then. He took a hard road for it though."

Kaoru smiled though. "He can do it though. I believe in him."

Hiko looked at the young girl in front of him. When she had first appeared in the doorway, he had noticed a shy and timid girl. Yet he felt a surprising fighting ki in her. _'Something strong-willed no doubt.'_ Hiko stared at her for a moment and noticed her smile, a determined look in her eye. _'Clearly you're protective of my baka deshi and even knowing the danger, you and others have come all this way. He means a lot to you and the child, I can tell.'_

Hiko perked up and looked towards the door, sensing that Kenshin was approaching. "Seems my baka deshi is back."

Yahiko got angry and pointed his finger at Hiko. The young swordsman was becoming tired of Hiko's attitude. "Hey stop calling him that! He is not a baka!"

Kaoru turned to Yahiko with a serious look on her face. "Yahiko clearly this man cares for Kenshin, otherwise he wouldn't call him that. If you ever know the nature of a teacher-student bond then you will understand more."

Hiko's eyes widened, caught off guard by Kaoru's words. _'Did she just see right through my walls?'_

* * *

Kenshin had been down by the stream getting the water and gathered it in the bucket. He'd been agitated and worried since Kaoru and Yahiko had shown up from Misao. _'How could they come here? Why did they come here? No doubt to fight this battle. Or maybe get in the way? No that's not it. Clearly they were worried about me and all of them have a sense of loyalty. All it does is create complications though.'_

Suddenly Kenshin came to a realization. _'I left them with Master!'_

Kenshin thought of a million things in his mind that could be happening. Hiko telling them stories about his childhood of wetting the bed or eating bad mushrooms. His curiosity over those berries when he was nine or his inability to write good calligraphy. _'My horrible training is another thing. They see me as such a skilled swordsman. Unless Master is not speaking them about it. Oro! Who am I kidding? This is master we are talking about.'_

As Kenshin got closer to the hut, he thought more about Yahiko and Kaoru. _'There's that chest pain again. Why does this happen whenever I think about her and that goodbye? It should have been the last time. I was not to see her or the others again. Especially her. I cannot have them in danger. Do they not understand what they are up against? They are brave and tough I know, but these are dangerous and experienced people.'_

As Kenshin walked further to the hut, he could see the shadows of the others in the doorway. _'Who am I kidding? They would have come no matter what. They are loyal to a fault even when I feel I don't deserve it.'_

* * *

Once Hiko agreed to teach Kenshin the Hiten Mitsurugi, he was surprised yet elated. Finally he could learn this move and it would be enough to beat Shishio. _'Maybe even overcome the Battousai.'_

As Kenshin walked away though Kaoru's voice stopped him. _'Why are you stopping me? Can't you understand that I don't wish to speak with you?'_ Kenshin was surprised himself about his thoughts then sighed. _'I'm really angry with her aren't I? All I've done is miss her and the others since leaving. All I've felt is this ache in my heart when I think of her. But I can't think of this right now or even turn around and speak with her. Not when I'm this close.'_

"You told me not to come but I did, are you angry?" Karou braced herself for Kenshin's words. He had been so silent with her and her nerves were shot throughout her body. She clutched onto her kimono and waited for Kenshin's response. _'I came all this way. Reassure me that this was right.'_

"Half. The other half is kind of relieved." Kenshin let out a breath he did not know he was holding in and began to walk again. "There's no telling where Shishio's men are hiding. Promise you'll be careful."

As Kenshin walked away, he never turned around, determined to learn the technique and try to not think of much else. _'Yes I am angry that you came but in truth I am relieved. I've missed everyone especially you. We will have to talk later, but right now just be safe. Safe from harm until we meet again. I want to see you again.'_

Kaoru had stood in her spot as she watched Kenshin walk away. She had been prepared for Kenshin to be angry but not feel relieved. _'Did I misjudge? Yes I did, but how he behaved...'_ She recalled his back to her, not even turning around to look at her or say anything. Even give her a smile. _'...I'm waiting for you to turn around and smile...but...but…'_

Kaoru looked to the ground then straight ahead to where Kenshin and Hiko disappeared. She knew then that if she and the others stayed it would cause more problems with Kenshin's concentration. _'There's a lot at stake here. He needs to focus on learning this final technique and defeating Shishio. His master will guide him correctly I'm sure. He may be conceited but he does care for Kenshin. Otherwise the pain of Kenshin leaving for the war years ago would not have hurt as much. Maybe Hiko can reach him in a way that no one can right now.'_

"Let's head back to town now."

Yahiko was surprised by her words. He had been hoping to stay and wait for Kenshin's training to be complete. Perhaps learn more from this new technique. "But Kaoru…"

"I've seen Kenshin and now that I know he is safe I can go back to town. I feel he will come see us once his training has completed. He needs to focus now. Shall we?"

With that Kaoru, Yahiko, and Misao left the hut towards town. Kariu looked to the night sky and viewed the clear stars. _'Maybe this is where Kenshin got his love of stars from. Just looking at this night sky during his childhood. Kenshin I hope your training goes well.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Mind and Heart at Ease

**Author's Note:** For this chapter, I decided to abandon the thought processes and get back to Kenshin and Kaoru themselves. You will find a bit of it in this chapter, but small amounts. This chapter focuses a bit on Kenshin and Kaoru the night before the battle with Shishio and the Juppongatana.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 12, The Mind and Heart at Ease

* * *

Kaoru was eating dinner and enjoying the wonderful fish that was cooked to perfection as she watched everyone around the table. Tomorrow was the fight to decide the fate of Japan and everyone was filled with many mixed emotions. Excitement, nerves, and anticipation over what was to come. The last several days had been full of many events from Sanosuke arriving to help, being reunited with Kenshin, defeating the Juppongatana's attempted attack on Kyoto, and Okina finally healing. It would seem as if this would be a time to relax and enjoy, but it would only be for one night.

 _'Tomorrow is the real challenge.'_ Kaoru looked at Sanosuke who was drinking sake to his heart's content. _'Should he be doing this before a fight tomorrow?'_ She watched as he drank cup after cup, laughing along with the others at the table. Then Kaoru turned to Yahiko, who was chowing down rice bowl after rice bowl and cringed. "Slow down Yahiko."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru and slowed his portion of rice. "I have to keep up my energy and strength."

Kaoru sighed. "At least stop scarfing the food down your throat. Otherwise you will choke."

Yahiko grunted and began to eat slower as Kaoru smiled and decided to finish her own portion of rice. As she ate, Kaoru turned to Kenshin who was eating slowly and happily smiling at Okina and Misao's rowdiness. Although glad to see Kenshin in good spirits, Kaoru knew there was more deep down. _'You said it depends on your heart but what did you mean?'_

Kenshin sensed Kaoru's eyes on him and gave her a smile. "Are you enjoying the food Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring. "Yes very much. The fish is cooked to perfection."

"Much better than mine I am sure."

"Better than mine will ever be."

Kenshin chuckled at her words. Kaoru's cooking was never the best but he always ate some of it and kept up his smile. She had done so to be kind and help around the dojo, even to give him a break from the cooking. The meals never came out well but he always appreciated the thought and her hard work at trying.

Kaoru had stopped eating when she felt Kenshin's stare. "You should eat well tonight though. Tomorrow is an important day."

"That it is." Kenshin continued to pick at his fish and took a small bite when he found a good piece. After chewing the piece, he turned to Kaoru once more. "Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

Kenshin quickly turned back to his meal and picked a bit at his fish once more. Then he turned to face Kaoru and stared at her face, preparing to say what had been on his mind since learning what he was missing during training. "I'm glad that you, Yahiko, and Sanosuke are here that I am. I missed all of you."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his words and she gave him a smile. "We missed you too." She grabbed the teapot from the table that had been filled earlier and was still warm. "Would you like some more tea?"

Kenshin smiled and held up his cup. "Thank you."

* * *

Once everyone finished dinner, Kenshin went off to bed and chose to sleep in his regular clothes rather than change into his yukata. He had only gotten one hour of sleep before he awoke to find Sanosuke snoring next to him. As Kenshin sat up, he thought about everything that had happened since learning the final technique and what it meant for him.

 _'It all depends on my heart but will it actually work?'_ Kenshin clutched the blanket and then released his hold on the fabric. He knew it would be difficult to get back to sleep now. Kyoto had brought up the bad memories of his time in the city years ago and the tragedy that followed.

 _'I will have to deal with that and everything else eventually, but now is not the time.'_ He could hear the rustling of the wind outside. It had been a lovely night for a Spring day and the stars would be shining in the sky.

 _'Maybe the fresh air would do me good?'_

* * *

Kenshin had found himself on the roof looking at the night sky and his nerves still feeling restless and uncertain. Then Kaoru and the others had shown up, unable to sleep like him, and wishing him well in the fight that was ahead. It made his heart feel at ease more to know that so many people in Kyoto and back in Tokyo were wishing for his safety.

Kenshin now found himself outside his room saying goodnight to Kaoru who had spoken with him earlier on the roof before others had shown up.

"Be sure to get some sleep tonight. An hour is not enough."

"I will Miss Kaoru. You should get some sleep as well."

"Alright, goodnight then."

As Kaoru began to walk back to her room, Kenshin stared at her retreating form and thought about their earlier conversation on the roof before the others had appeared.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"What you said this afternoon about your heart. What does that mean? I've been thinking about it, but…"_

 _Kenshin knew what Kaoru was speaking about, the secret technique. He smiled for her. "It's fine if you don't understand."_

 _"It's not fine! Not if it's about your life and death."_

 _Those words struck Kenshin by surprise. He should have known better than to think that Kaoru would not care about whether he lived or not. 'Of course she would care. It's me that often doubts my own life more. Just as Master told me.' Kenshin smiled with more ease than before, feeling his heart warm about her words and what he was about to tell her. Opening a part of his heart and worries to her so she could know and understand._

 _So he told her everything and she listened without interruption as he revealed the secret technique, and that it would be up to his heart to decide how it would be used. Defeat the person without killing or do so and result in a possible death._

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

 _'Therefore it is up to heart now and it feels strengthened thanks to everyone including Miss you for thinking about my life and death. Master was right in that I take my own life for granted. Until I met you and the others, I never would have thought anything about myself. I've been fighting for everyone in Japan who wants to live peacefully, but now I will be doing so for you and our friends.'_

At that thought, Kenshin turned back into his room to find Sanosuke passed out once more. Kenshin moved the blanket and covered himself with it when he lay in the futon. He looked towards the ceiling and pulled out the medicine tin that Kaoru had given him earlier.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Kaoru showed Kenshin the medicine tin and he stared at the object in her hand._

 _"Kenshin, Megumi asked me to give this to you. It's her wish for your safety. And it's not just Megumi and I. We all wish for your safety. So…"_

 _Kenshin has taken the tin from Kaoru's hand and stared at the object as he took in Kaoru's words. He grasped the tin tightly as he took in her words, his heart feeling touched and stronger than before._

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

Kenshin then went off to sleep, his mind now at ease.

* * *

Kaoru had woken up early that morning to help everyone with making breakfast before Kenshin and Sanosuke headed out with Saitou. Once everything was finished, Kaoru helped to bring the trays of food out to the table and sat beside Kenshin. They ate in silence and began to sip tea when Kenshin broke the silence.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for last night. It helped to put my heart and mind at ease that it did."

Kaoru smiled. "Well, it's going to be a bug day so eat as much as you can. We'll be sure to protect the Aoiya so don't worry about anything. Focus on the battle ahead."

* * *

After seeing Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitou off, everyone returned to the Aoiya to clean up the breakfast that was left on the table. Kaoru was picking up the last of the dishes to bring into the kitchen for washing. As she began to wash one of the plates. She thought about her conversation with Kenshin last night and how it all depended on his heart.

 _'You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I believe that somehow you will defeat what you are battling inside. Just remember that we all wish for your safety. I want you and Sanosuke to come back to Tokyo safely. After all Kenshin, you promised we would go back and I know we will.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Kenshin Recovery Kyoto Pt 1

**Author's Note:** This next chapter focuses on the recovery of Kenshin and the others after Shishio as Kaoru helps take care of Kenshin.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 13, Kenshin's Recovery in Kyoto 1

* * *

The first night was the most difficult that Kaoru had experienced thus far in her life. She knew the battles tieh the Juppongatana would be difficult and a test to their skills. She and Misao handled Kamatari, Yahiko with Henya, and the rest taken care of by the Oniwabanshu. Thankfully Hiko Seijuro had come to stop Fuji, allowing there to be an end to the threats. Yet when Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin came back after the other battles, Kaoru was left with worry.

Sanosuke and Aoshi had bad wounds, but Kenshin was in critical condition. He was unconscious, badly wounded, and near death. Kaoru had called his name repeatedly but he never responded. They immediately took Kenshin to Shirobeko and got a doctor who did all he could. A telegram was sent to Megumi who responded about coming quickly to tend to everyone's wounds, especially Kenshin.

Kaoru had stayed by Kenshin's bedside that first night, refusing to get any sleep. She had been shocked at his wounds from the slash on his back to the bite marks on his shoulder. The wound on his right chest and the deep piercing on his right stomach were just as terrible. He was still in a deep sleep though and she kept a cool cloth on top of his head, but at times Kenshin would grunt or talk in his sleep about that battle he had just fought. All Kaoru could do was listen and help him, even at one point brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"You're safe now Kenshin. You're wounds will soon heal and then we will go home to where we all belong."

* * *

That was three days ago and Megumi had worked on Kenshin all morning since her arrival. When she was finished, Megumi tended to Sanosuke, Yahiko, and everyone else who needed her assistance. Kaoru had continued to stay by Kenshin's side, only leaving when she needed to as long as someone was there for Kenshin when she would not be.

Kaoru found herself there by Kenshin's side in the afternoon of the third day since he had arrived back. He was still sleeping but his chest rising and Yahiko by their side.

"Don't worry Kaoru, Kenshin will wake up. He won't leave us that easily."

"I know but I can't help worrying. He and the others fought hard but for Kenshin it was three battles with strong opponents. That's a lot to take on back to back without rest. Sano did a good job of treating Kenshin's wounds as best he could and I'm glad they are all safe. Still, I wish he could open his eyes once but for now he must rest and preserve some of his strength. It will be his only way to recover."

* * *

It was around three o'clock that same day when Kenshin finally opened his eyes. He had begun to grunt and thrash in bed. Another bad dream, before he shot up with a yell.

Kaoru grabbed his arm very gently and rubbed his back lightly. "Kenshin it's okay. You're safe and everyone is alright."

Kenshin held on to his chest as he took large breaths and allowed his heart to stop racing. He had a bad dream of the battle with Shishio who had pierced his sword through his love Yumi to stab Kenshin in their battle. It brought up memories of a time when Kenshin had committed a similar sin. One he tried to forget but could not. _'I don't want to think about that.'_

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned to the voice next to him and found Kaoru staring at him, her sapphire eyes looking worried. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail but she wore her workout clothes rather than a kimono. "Miss Kaoru? What happened?"

"You've been asleep for three days. Megumi arrived this morning to help treat all your wounds. You should have some water."

As Kaoru grabbed the cup nearby with the pitcher of water, Kenshin stopped her. "What happened to the others?"

Kaoru felt nervous. After spending so much time worrying for Kenshin, she felt relief in him being awake finally, but to tell him about Saitou was a different situation. "Sanosuke and Aoshi had their wounds treated. They are improving as is everyone else, but I'm afraid Saitou did not make it. He perished in the fire of Shishio's headquarters."

Kenshin looked down at his hands, bandaged and clutching the blanket. _'Saitou can't be gone.'_ Kenshin felt a sadness come upon him. Despite their differences, Kenshin always had a great respect for Saitou and admired him as a swordsman.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's changed demeanor and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Drink this?"

Kenshin looked at the cup Kaoru held out to him. "It's water, you must be thirsty."

Kenshin stared at the cup and then took it from her hands. He did feel parched and gladly accepted the water, guzzling it down. He returned the cup to Kaoru who refilled it and handed it back to him. This time he sipped slowly and turned back to Kaoru. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a moment. He was badly wounded, still recovering, and had just woken up after three days of sleep. Yet he was still worried about everyone else. Kaoru smiled at him and gave him the cup of water to which he took. "I'm fine Kenshin as are the others. We are more concerned about you. You suffered a lot of wounds and need time to recover. I'll let Megumi know you are up."

As Kaoru got up from her seating position, Kenshin grabbed hold of her hand. "Did my Master come through to help at Aoiya?"

"Yes he did. He defeated Fuji and stayed with us until you returned. In fact, he helped carry you to Shirobeko. Enough about that though, I need to get Megumi. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru left to get Megumi. Kenshin finished his water and lied back down to look up at the ceiling, smiling. _'Then it wasn't a dream or imagination. That means I heard your voice somehow and you let me know it was alright. I am glad you are all safe that I am.'_

* * *

Several hours had past and everyone had been relieved that Kenshin was up and alert. Kaoru had continued to stay by his side for the rest of the afternoon, even taking supper with him.

"You should try to get some rest though Miss Kaoru. It's getting late that it is."

"I'm fine. Besides, Megumi will be up here soon to check on you while I help do the dishes. I will not leave you alone without someone. Not now after you woke up."

Kenshin looked down at his water and took another sip, unsure of what to make of recent events. He had noticed the dark circles under Kaoru's eyes and knew she had not gotten enough sleep. _'Sometimes she worries too much about this one. She needs her rest too.'_

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Megumi came into the room to tend to Kenshin's wounds and see his progress. Kaoru had left to do the dishes, leaving Kenshin and Megumi alone. As Megumi checked Kenshin's heartbeat and pulse, she shook her head.

"Ken-san, you must take better care of your body from here on out. The wounds you have are very severe. As your doctor, I need you to rest as much as possible."

Kenshin smiled. "I will Miss Megumi. Though I wish Miss Kaoru would get some rest that I do. She looked as tired as you do now. Are you getting any rest?"

"As much as I can. As for you, we have been worried about your health, especially the racoon. She's hardly left your side the last three days. She's been just as concerned as the others and myself. We all want you to be well."

* * *

It was the following day when everyone began to come into see Kenshin and speak with him. Sanosuke's hand was still healing and Yahiko's wounds were nearly gone but Okina was still heavily bandaged. Megumi had been kind enough to treat Okina and look at his progress. Kaoru had spent the afternoon helping in the restaurant while Sanosuke stayed with Kenshin.

They both talked about Saitou, unsure if he had perished or not. Then they discussed the battles they fought and the hope for better health although Sanosuke was anxious to get back to training.

Soon night fell and Kenshin laid in his futon, looking up at the ceiling and recalling his battle with Shishio. Kaoru had left to get his dinner, feeling a little more comfortable leaving him alone. The scene that Kenshin kept replaying in his mind though was of Yumi and Shishio once more. Yumi had loved Shishio deeply only for him to betray her. They did not see it as betrayal though when Shishio stabbed her to pierce Kenshin's stomach. _'How could they think it was okay? Normal even? He willingly killed her just to stab me. Then again should I judge him when I've done the same thing.'_ Kenshin's heart felt heavy for a moment. _'Mine was a mistake though, I never saw her coming.'_

Kenshin touched the wound on his stomach and sighed with relief that the sword did not pierce his organs. _'It's amazing that I even survived when I lost so much blood.'_

Kaoru then came into his room with a tray of food for his dinner. "Miso soup again Kenshin. Megumi's orders."

Kenshin sat up as the tray was placed in front of him and he began to slurp his soup as Kaoru ate her rice. "Was it busy today Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes. So many people came in today ordering everything from beef pots to sake. It's strange to be on this side instead of as a customer. You should meet with Sae when you feel better, she's Tae's identical twin and very nice."

Kenshin slurped his soup and nodded only to drop the spoon. He touched his right chest as he felt a stinging pain.

"Kenshin?"

"No worries Miss Kaoru, just soreness."

"I should get Megumi."

"There's no need."

"Yes there is. It's only been several days and your body went through a lot. Just let Megumi look at you to make sure its nothing serious."

Kenshin wanted to protest further but looking at Kaoru's sterna and determined face, he knew he would lose the argument. "Alright Miss Kaoru."

* * *

Kenshin was fixing the collar of his yukata after his wounds had been treated by Megumi and Kaoru. Kenshin's right chest was fine, but the wound would leave a bad scar, soon to fade over time.

Kaoru sat by Kenshin as Megumi left the room, strict instructions to rest. Kaoru got Kenshin a cup of water and he took it from her, gulping the liquid down quickly.

"I'll get you another cup."

As Kaoru took the cup from Kenshin's hand to refill the water, Kenshin stared at her. The dark circles under her eyes had faded a bit. An indication of her getting some rest. "I hope you can get some more rest tonight Miss Kaoru. I know you've been worried about me but I want you to be well too."

Kaoru smiled and gave him a full cup of water. "I'll get some sleep soon I promise. I'm glad your wounds are healing though. I've also been sewing up your torn gi but we can get you a new one if you'd like."

Kenshin sipped his water as he listened to Kaoru talk about his gi. It had been torn badly by all the battles he was in and while he appreciated her fixing his gi, Kenshin had no use for that one now. "Thank you Miss Kaoru. Perhaps a new gi would be good."

"Excellent! When you're well enough we can go into town and find one for you. Misao and Okina have been wanting to take us to see Kyoto and the sights too. Hopefully when everyone is well enough we can all go together, enjoy the nice weather, and have a good time. Don't you think?"

Kenshin sipped his water and smiled at Kaoru. "Yes that would be good that it would." He then looked down at his water and Kaoru noticed a strange look in his eyes.

"Kenshin?"

"Oh sorry Miss Kaoru."

"Do you feel another pain?"

"No, just a bit tired is all."

"Then you better get some rest."

"Promise you'll rest yourself."

Kaoru smiled. "I will."

* * *

Kaoru found herself washing some dishes after volunteering to help with the night shift. Yahiko was staying with Kenshin for the time being, putting her mind at ease. She found herself scrubbing everything and humming to herself.

 _'Kenshin's going to be okay. He's going to live and we will be going home. It will take some time for him to recover but he will be okay.'_

Kaoru wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to scrub another bowl. She could hear the laughter and chatter from the restaurant dining area. Everyone sounding happy and fulfilled. It was only when Kenshin woke up that Kaoru could begin to rest.

Although she was happy that Kenshin was improving, Kaoru could not help but remember his condition when he first arrived. She had worried so much over his wounds, especially that piercing in his stomach. When the doctor told her that the wound missed everything vital, she could finally sigh with relief. _'I could have lost him with that. All of us could have.'_ Kaoru looked down at her hands, wrinkled from the dish washing. She shook her head. _'No I cannot think the worst. Kenshin and the others need all the strength they can now. I have to be strong too.'_

* * *

Kenshin had spent a pleasant evening with Yahiko, discussing his battle with Henya. Kenshin was impressed at how well Yahiko had progressed and felt a sense of pride in the young boy. Just several months ago, he was less than skilled with a sword, now he had managed to defeat one of the Juppongatana. Just as Kaoru and the others had. _'Everyone has done well that they have.'_

Kenshin heard a knock at the door and found Kaoru coming in with her hair slightly messy from her work in the dining hall. "Hello everyone. Did you two enjoy a pleasant evening?"

"We sure did Kaoru. I was telling Kenshin all about the battles with Henya, Kamatari, and the others. He's impressed."

"I bet he is but it's time for you to wash up and go to bed."

Yahiko sighed. "Alright. Good night guys."

As Yahiko left to take a bath, Kaoru came into the room and sat beside Kenshin. "Will your wounds need anymore treatment tinghit?"

"No this one thinks I will be fine. That I will."

"Good. We want to make sure those wounds do not reopen. Do you feel you can sit up better tomorrow? Maybe even move around?"

"Maybe. I could try."

"Good. We'll ask Megumi first though."

Kaoru and Kenshin sat talking for a while before she went to take a bath and go to bed. Kenshin found himself laying down on the futon once more, hoping that sleep would come. As much as he thought about that moment with Shishio and Yumi, Kenshin thought of something else. He closed his eyes and remembered the instant he felt true death. Lying on the ground with his stomach wound bleeding out of him. _'I lost so much blood and felt the end was near, but I couldn't die. Not then and not now. I needed to see everyone again. Especially...especially…'_ An image of Kaoru came to his mind. _'Especially her. I promised her that I would come back and I did. I need to get well again so we can all go back to Tokyo. I want to go back to the laundry, the Akabeko, and the cooking. I want to spend my time there again. Maybe even…'_

Kenshin stopped his train of thought and found Kaoru coming into the room with a futon and Yahiko. "Well, Yahiko wants to stay with you and I tonight."

Kenshin smiled. "Sounds good."

As Kaoru rolled out two futons for her and Yahiko, Kenshin looked at the two of them but stared at Kaoru. _'Maybe even be with you. If you want to that is. There are still things I have to do though. We shall see.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Our Home Together

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately I was busy last week getting a lot prepared for my parents who are undergoing surgeries next month: Mom for the knee and dad for his hernia. As such I was helping with a lot of shopping cleaning, and organizing for preparation next month. Leaving no time for writing and this past weekend I managed to finally buckle down to get a chapter written.

* * *

Story 14, Our Home Together

* * *

Kaoru awoke from her sleep when she felt something smack her in the face. She turned to her right side to find that it was Yahiko's hand that hit her in the face. Kaoru growled and sat up to rub her face, 'This kid. Completely snores and sleeps through without realizing he hit my face.'

Kaoru rubbed her eyes and looked over at the empty futon nearby, Kenshin's. 'Where is he? He shouldn't be up straining himself.'

They had been at Shirobeko for nearly a month now and Kenshin's wounds were finally beginning to heal faster thanks to rest and Megumi's careful care. While Yahiko and Sanosuke had managed to recover quickly and move around, it was Kenshin still struggling. Only last week was he able to move around the room and walk down some stairs. Enough to get to the dining room anyway. 'Where could he be?'

Kaoru got up from the futon and pit on her robe before leaving the room to head downstairs to the restaurant's kitchen. It was there that she found the redheaded swordsman handling a tea kettle at the stove, his hands no longer bandaged like they were when he came back from fighting Shishio.

"Kenshin what are you doing up?"

Kenshin turned to find Kaoru in her yukata and robe, hair in a braid. "Hello Miss Kaoru. This one was just getting some tea that I was. Would you like a cup?"

Kaoru looked at the kettle near the stove again and sighed. "Kenshin what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You're up in the middle of the night getting tea when you should be resting. Megumi told you to not over exert yourself."

"This one is sorry Miss Kaoru that I am."

"I just don't want you you to reopen your wounds. You have to trust the healing process like Megumi said."

Kenshin sighed and looked down at the kettle. "I do Miss Kaoru. This one just wanted to have tea without disturbance. It is...hard to be waited on hand and foot."

Kaoru dropped her arms and looked at Kenshin only to shake her head then chuckle. Kenshin tweaked an eyebrow and wondered what she could be laughing about.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. It's just that you're as stubborn as me when it comes to being taken care of." Kaoru moved closer to him. "I know you want us to not worry about you but just be careful as you go."

"I will Miss Kaoru."

"Good." As Kaoru turned around to return to bed, Kenshin stopped her.

"Are you sure you do not want tea? I know it's late but if you want I can make you a cup."

Kaoru contemplated for a moment. It had been a long time since she and Kenshin had sat together with a cup of tea. With the threat of Shishio and the Juppongatana gone, and Kenshin's wounds healing properly, it would be nice to just relax for a moment. Think or talk about other things besides government or battles. 'Just like home.'

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Sorry Kenshin."

"If you…"

"I would love some tea. In truth, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with the early sunrise coming soon."

"I will make a cup then for you. Why not sit in the dining room till it is ready?"

"Alright."

* * *

Kaoru sat in the dining room and waited patiently for Kenshin to finish the tea. She was looking forward to a nice hot cup and spending a few moments alone with him like they did back at home.

'Home. I miss it.'

Although she had been in Kyoto for over a month, Kaoru missed home. She missed the dojo, the training hall, and visiting with friends. Kyoto was nice with a lot to offer and she had met some wonderful people, but there was something about home that she missed.

The kettle whistled and Kaoru looked over to find Kenshin at the stove. He took the kettle off of the stove and Kaoru could hear the hot water being poured into the cups. Kenshin then came over to the table, tray in hand with the cups and placed one in front of Kaoru.

"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru picked up the cup and blew to cool the liquid down before taking a sip. She allowed the liquid to go down her throat, soothing her. "Ah, this is good. You always brew a good tea Kenshin. Where did you learn to do it?"

Kenshin froe as he sipped his tea. When Kaoru asked that question it brought back memories of a small hut in the country with a young woman and the scent of white plums.

"Kenshin?"

"My apologies Miss Kaoru. The tea brewing I learned from someone long ago. The secret is to not let it over steep but some leaves tend to steep shorter than others. You only have to watch and taste a little that you do."

Kenshin sipped his tea as Kaoru watched him. She noticed his delay in response and a change in his demeanor. 'Something set him off.' She sipped her tea as her and Kandinh sat in silence.

"Miss Kaoru, you should see the sights that you should. There is a lot to see in Kyoto and you've never been here before."

"Misao keeps asking, but with everything going on I felt it was best to wait a while. What do you recommend?"

"I do not know. This one has not been here for many years. In many ways it has changed but still remained the same." He sipped his tea once more before looking at Kaoru again. "Miss Kaoru I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"What you did these last few weeks. You, Miss Megumi, and everyone else have done a lot for this one. I feel my recovery will go very well."

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad that you are getting better."

Kenshin sipped his tea. 'Yes, but I still feel a strange change. Maybe it's the wounds still healing. They were severe.' He cleared his throat and looked back to Kaoru. "Were you badly injured Miss Kaoru? After your battle?"

Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "No. Thanks to Misao's help we managed to handle Kamatari well."

"From what Yahiko said, the two of you fought well. I admit to being nervous when I first heard about the attack on Aoiya." Kenshin said, feeling guilt. "I should of had more faith in all of you that I should."

"It's okay to feel that way. You wouldn't be you if you didn't worry. I know that it's out of protection."

"Maybe." Kenshin sipped his tea again and looked at Kaoru's cup, which was low on liquid. "Do you want more tea Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru put a hand over her cup. "No thank you Kenshin. I think I'll head to bed soon though and catch a bit of sleep."

"This one is sorry that he is. I should have let you go back to bed."

"It was my own choice. Besides, I miss talking to you like this over tea. It reminds me a lot of home." Kaoru then looked down at her cup with a sad expression.

"You miss home? In Tokyo?"

Kaoru sighed happily. "Yes. Kyoto is nice but nothing can best the dojo for me or the city itself. Megumi says it's in good condition still and the training hall damage has been fixed, but I long for my own futon."

Kenshin chuckled and finished the last of his tea. "It has to be nice going back to a place that is home."

Kaoru's ears perked up at Kenshin's statement and took note of his smile that had a touch of sadness. "You'll be coming home too with the rest of us. Your old room and the laundry to care for. I'm sure you and Sanosuke will be going out to places, and we can go to Akabeko ot have a picnic. It will be like before."

Kenshin watched Kaoru sip tea happily as she discussed what everyone would be doing once they got back to Tokyo. It was clear to him that she was excited by the prospect of home but for him it was different. 'I've lost places I called home to tragedy. With the dojo it was of my own choice to protect that place and the people in it. Then you all followed this one. And now…"

"Kenshin?"

"Kenshin looked at Kaoru, her shining blue eyes with worry. He disliked the worried look in her eyes and hated being the cause of it. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. It seems that I am always causing you concern."

"What makes you think so?"

"I hurt you and everyone else when I left in May. I did it to protect everyone so all of you would be safe. Then you came to the danger and fought alongside me despite the conflict."

'Or even myself.' Kenshin shut his eyes at that thought, not wanting to think of Battosai. 'I overcame that side did I not? It was everyone, especially the one in front of me who helped me to live. Especially...especially…'

Kenshin felt a warm hand cover his in comfort and he opened his eyes to find Kaoru's hand over his.

"You worry too much Kenshin and we would be there for you like you have been for us. You mean a lot to us and the dojo will always be your home. You know that don't you?" Kaoru ws concerned now. She didn't know what was going through Kenshin's head but felt the need to reassure him. 'Can't you see how we all feel about you? How I feel about you?'

"Yes, I just never thought about it, being a wanderer and all."

Kaoru smiled and removed her hand from his, sipping the last of her tea. "The sun will be up soon and I'd like to try and get a bit more sleep. Don't think too much about what has happened lately and focus on your recovery. I don't want to catch you down here again risking a reopen of your wounds."

Kenshin chuckled. "I will be more careful that I will."

Kaoru smiled and got up from her seat to the kitchen. "I'll see in a couple of hours then. Rest well."

Kenshin nodded as Kaoru left for the kitchen. He continued to sip his tea as he heard her wash the cup in the sink and then head upstairs for bed. He smiled at their conversation, realizing how much he missed their little talks about daily life and of home. Kenshin wished he could tell her that he was looking forward to going back but with so much on his mind, it was hard to do. He wanted to tell her so many things but with these new found realizations and thoughts of his past coming back, now was not the time.

Kenshin finished the last of his tea. 'I know now how much you all mean to me, especially Miss Kaoru. Still there is someone I have to visit. I've avoided Kyoto and that visit for years. Maybe now it is time to pay my respects to her and continue to move forward. I have more reason now than ever.'

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15: A Small Conversation

**Author's Note:** Takes place just a couple of days after the return from Kyoto. Just a quiet conversation between Kenshin and Kaoru.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 15, A Small Conversation

* * *

They had been back for two days and resettling themselves in former routines before leaving for Kyoto. Despite Megumi and the others looking after her dojo, Kaoru found more work to do than ever before. It felt like spring cleaning all over again from airing out the futons to washing sheets and clothes, and scrubbing the kitchen. Still it felt good to be home in Tokyo, especially now that everyone was back together once more.

Kaoru hummed to herself as she cleaned the floor of the training hall. Now that she was back in Tokyo, Kaoru could get back to training and hopefully get more students to join the school. _'After defeating the Juppongatana I feel energized. I want to teach again.'_

Kaoru had been thinking of ways to get more students to the dojo the last several days, but it felt like a struggle or a failure. _'I've been fortunate to teach at other dojos and many have responded well to my skills, but I want others to know the Kamiya Kasshin style. How can I do it though is the problem.'_

Kaoru sighed and continued to finish the final parts of the floor before getting up to look at the plaques on the wall. Only four names were there from her to her father. Then Yahiko and Yutaro. _'I wonder how Yutaro is doing? I hope there has been some treatment found. I should write to his father later.'_

Kaoru then looked at her father's name and gave a weak smile. _'Father, if only you knew what's happened since you've been gone. So much has taken place and I've met some wonderful people.'_ Kaoru closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh clean scent of the floor. Releasing a breath, she opened her eyes to stare at the plague again. _'Don't worry father the school will be up and running again before we know it.'_

Kaoru then heard footsteps enter the hall and she turned around to find Kenshin coming in. smiling as usual. "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Kaoru, but I wanted to see if you needed help washing the floors."

"No thank you. I finished a few minutes ago and wanted to take time with my father."

 _'_ _Oro? What is she talking about?'_ Kenshin then looked over at the plagues on the wall. _'Of course her father's name still hangs there as master.'_ From when he first met Kaoru, it was clear that she held her father's teachings and beliefs close to her heart. She was always so passionate about those beliefs and her father's sword style to the point where she defended it to her core. It was one of the things that made him take notice of her and wanted to protect her from the threats of the Hiruma brothers.

"I'll leave you be then that I will."

"It's okay. I was just reminiscing. Are Yahiko and the others around?"

"Sano and Yahiko went to town to help with the grocery shopping."

"A change for you I'm sure."

"Yes indeed. I felt jealous of them doing the shopping when I'm so use to it myself."

"Until Megumi gives you the okay for your injuries you'll just have to wait."

"Yes, but I wish everyone would stop being concerned though. I feel much better that I do."

Kaoru cast her eyes to the floor as she thought of Kenshin's words. _'If only you knew.'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked up to find Kenshin's eyes with concern.

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru and placed a hand to her forehead while the other was on his.

Kaoru swatted Kenshin's hand away gently. "I'm fine, no need to worry. I suppose I'm feeling a bit tired."

"I'm not surprised that I am. You've been working hard that you have. Did you really need to do so much cleaning?"

Kaoru felt her temper flare up at Kenshin's words, but she kept it down. She was trying her best to remain calmer than in the past and handle things a little more maturely. _'I can't keep getting angry at the slightest thing. After all, Kenshin is only concerned about me.'_

Kaoru cleared her throat and showed a stern look to Kenshin. "The dojo needed to be cleaned. Fall will be here before we know it and soon winter. I'd like to keep up with the tidiness of the dojo as much as possible. It will mean less cleaning."

"I see, but don't overdo it too much. The heat this time of year can be unbearable that it can."

"I will but I could use a snack. Do we have anything in the kitchen?"

"Just some rice balls."

"Then let's eat." Kaoru walked past Kenshin to exit the dojo. He turned around to follow her out.

"But there's still laundry to do."

"It can wait let's enjoy."

* * *

A while later, Kaoru and Kenshin finished eating up the rice balls, and remained sitting on the porch. "It's starting to get late. How long does it take to get groceries?"

"I'm sure they are fine Miss Kaoru. The markets must be busy this time of year."

"I suppose. It is a beautiful day and I'm sure many people are out right now enjoying this weather in some form. That reminds me, I need to get out my summer hat when I travel tomorrow."

"Oro? Where will you be going?"

"To Maekawa dojo. I was invited to teach some lessons there. You should come."

Kenshin smiled and waved his hands in front of him. "No I couldn't, there is so much to do around the dojo."

"What are you talking about? We've been cleaning non stop for the last two days."

"I still need to chop the wood and put away the laundry."

"Yahiko and Sanosuke can do that. I can help put away the laundry too. Why not come tomorrow?"

Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I just feel like taking a break from sword training right now."

Kaoru crooked her neck in Kenshin's direction. "Are you still hurting?"

"No, not at all. It's just that I've been through a lot of fighting and training, I feel a break is needed."

Kaoru sighed. "Alright but you'll be missing a lot tomorrow. I can't wait to get back to teaching though. I've missed it since being gone for so long and this visit will be a good way to get back in to a routine."

"You're already very capable Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed. "Yes, but I want to get the school up and going again too. Training Yahiko and Yutaro has been good, but since fighting with the Juppongatana I want to get back to my goals."

"Then the fights in Kyoto have gotten you energized."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "They have, especially Yahiko. He's gotten so much stronger since those early days and I feel he will be an assistant master of the school soon."

"Oro? Isn't that a little soon?"

"Maybe but he's shown great promise already. He still has a lot to learn but at some point he will be assistant master, if it's what he wants."

"Does that mean that you are planning to be a master of the Kamiya Kasshin style?"

"Not at the moment. I'm still in training so it will be a while before I can earn that title." Kaoru began to sip her tea once more and looked towards the sky.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru, wanted to say more but then bit his lip. _'Her father has been gone for nearly a year. Miss Kaoru has nothing left to learn...unless…'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Huh?" Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

"Have you learned the final technique of the sword style?"

"Yes, I learned and mastered it before father left for war. With me taking over the teaching, I went through rigorous training. It wasn't easy but I managed to master that technique. I could show it to you sometime."

"I would very much like to see it, but if you know the technique then why not take on the title of master?"

Kaoru turned away from Kenshin and looked towards the sky in thought. Kenshin felt guilt wash over him. "I am sorry that I am. I did not mean…"

Kaoru placed a hand over Kenshin's and patted it before removing it. "It's okay Kenshin. In truth I've been wondering myself if I should put my name in place of his and move on from there. However, I simply cannot bring myself to do so. Father's death is still too fresh in my mind and removing that plaque feels like he will be gone forever."

Kaoru sipped a bit of her tea as Kenshin stared at her. His heart felt heavy for Kaoru and that great memory she held for her father. He had never experienced such a thing as he could barely remember his own family. Kenshin's parents had been dead for twenty years and the only other happiness he had ever known had been gone for fifteen years. His heart ached at the final thought. _'I suppose I still have to deal with those memories at some point. Visiting a grave and paying respects to it cannot heal all wounds.'_ Kenshin then turned to Kaoru who looked calm and relaxed despite the heavy heart she carried with her father's death.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and saw his serious look.

"Removing your father's plaque does not mean he is gone forever. Memories can remain and the teachings carry on. Your father's teachings are carried on through you and now Yahiko. Maybe even through new students. His memory and legacy can remain."

 _'Even more so than my own.'_

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "Thank you, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm focusing on trying to get more students than anything else. Maybe I could ask Maekawa-sensei about it tomorrow."

"That would be a good idea."

"I think so too."

Kaoru turned to Kenshin and smiled at him. He returned the smile and both sipped their tea until they heard the sound of Sanosuke and Yahiko come into the front yard. They had plenty of groceries to put away and dinner would be made soon. For Kaoru and Kenshin, it felt nice to enjoy their time together. To speak of swordsmanship and family. More importantly of the peace that they could enjoy together, now that the dangers were gone.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Stop Worrying and Enjoy

**Author's Note:** Still between the Kyoto and Jinchu Arc for this entry and the next one or two. This entry is a small one that popped into my head.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 16, Stop Worrying and Enjoy

* * *

Kaoru arrived at police headquarters and sat down in a chair after speaking with one of the officers. She clasped her hands and twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for any sign of a redhead to come out through the door. Kaoru then put her head up to the ceiling. _'How did this happen?'_

Another fifteen minutes went by before the door opened with Kenshin walking out into the waiting area. Kaoru saw him and got up from her chair to meet his surprised eyes.

"Hello Miss Kaoru. I did not realize that you were waiting for me that I did not."

Kaoru sighed. "I've been here for a while now. When Yahiko came to the dojo about what happened I decided to come on my own. Are you injured?"

"No. I am fine that I am."

"Good but we should go to the clinic anyway."

Kenshin waved his hands in front of him. "There really is no need. It was not much of a fight."

"Five men with chains and two of them with hidden knives is not much of a fight." Kaoru shook her head back and forth in frustration. "I'd expect this from Sano, even Yahiko but not you."

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it was necessary."

Kaoru held up her hand. "We'll talk about it on the way. Right now we need to get you to the clinic. Or do you prefer home?"

"Home is fine."

"Fine but I'm checking you when we get there to make sure none of your wounds have reopened."

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin walked side by side as they headed towards the dojo. It was the afternoon and the sky was clear. Kenshin kept making side glances at Kaoru who remained quiet as they walked together. However, Kenshin could tell she was angry. _'I don't understand why she would be mad. Ever since we returned from Kyoto she's been acting strangely.'_

Kaoru could sense Kenshin's eyes on her and turned to look at him. "If you have something to say then say it."

Kenshin straightened his back at her tone. 'Still scarier than Jine.' He sighed and turned to the road in front of him. "You're obviously very angry with me."

"I'm not angry just frustrated."

"I'm alright Miss Kaoru."

"I know you are but you could have been killed!"

 _'Oro?! Killed? Those men could not even handle a knife.'_ Kenshin sighed and they continued to walk home. He didn't understand why Kaoru would be upset about a fight. The five men had been causing trouble outside Akabeko, harassing everyone who was walking by or entering and exiting the restaurant. Kenshin felt it was only right to put a stop to it. He had tried to reason with the men at first but when the chains came out, there was no turning back.

Not wanting to strain himself, Kenshin managed to subdue the men with quick movements. He had knocked out three of the five but when the remaining two brought out knives that is when the police showed up. Kenshin went with the police to their headquarters to explain the events and sure enough he was released thanks to witnesses who could confirm.

"I did not wish to worry you Miss Kaoru. But you should know that I can handle men like that."

"I'm not worried. Just concerned."

"There's no need."

"There is if it concerns your life!"

Suddenly both of them stopped walking and could only stare at each other. Kenshin's eyes had widened and he remembered their conversation the night before his battle with Shishio. She had been very concerned for him that evening. Worried about whether or not he would overcome the Battousai within, and whether or not he'd live. _'I didn't realize this was still worrying her.'_

"Miss Kaoru, this one..."

Kaoru had clasped her mouth and turned around feeling embarrassed for her outburst. "Never mind. Let's just go home."

As Kaoru walked away, Kenshin followed her behind. The two remained silent the entire way before coming to the front gate of the dojo. They were quickly greeted by Yahiko who wanted to talk all about what happened earlier that day, but Kaoru took Kenshin away quickly.

"I'm checking your wounds."

"Oro!"

* * *

Kenshin was putting his gi back on as Kaoru closed the tin of Megumi's salve and placed it in the small box nearby. "I'm glad your wounds have not reopened but this was I can put some salve on before bed. Your wounds are still healing nicely."

Kenshin straightened his collar and smiled at her. "Yes. Miss Megumi and everyone else has done a good job with it that they have."

"Well if you feel any pain let me know and we can get Megumi down here."

"Alright."

Once Kaoru left the Kenshin's room, she let out a breath. She was relieved that there were no serious wounds on Kenshin and more importantly that his previous ones had not reopened. Kaoru put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. _'I thought I could move past this and be stronger. How could I burst out like that at him?'_

Kaoru walked away from Kenshin's room and out into the yard to find Yahiko thrusting his shinai forward. _'Same as usual. I should go and make a cup of tea. Perhaps it will relax my nerves.'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru's back straightened up and she turned around to find Kenshin coming out of his room, a smile on his face. "I'm going to take down the laundry and start dinner."

"Alright. I'm going to make some tea. Would you like a cup?"

"No thank you. I hope you enjoy your tea though."

With that Kenshin walked away from his room and out to the clothesline to take down the laundry. Kaoru stared at him as he walked away and felt a strange prick at her heart then looked down at the floor. _'It's been nearly a month since we have returned. He's safe and alive. Shouldn't I feel better about things?_ ' Kaoru looked again at Kenshin who had now begun to take down the laundry. _'He looks so normal. As if nothing has changed. Yet Megumi says otherwise. Does he notice or feel the change in him?'_

Kaoru clenched the area of her kimono where her heart was and closed her eyes. _'I nearly lost you that day. There was so much blood. You didn't even respond.'_

Kaoru opened up her eyes again and decided to walk to the kitchen and begin making the tea. _'I know that he is always going to help people. It's what made me so fond of him in the first place. I want him to be safe though but I can't blow up on him each time. Megumi told me I have to pull myself together. I can't behave the way I did when he left Kyoto.'_

Kaoru had now made it to the kitchen and took out the kettle from the cabinet. _'I have to be stronger. For Kenshin. And myself.'_

* * *

Dinner had gone well with Kenshin's gyoza and miso soup coming out perfect. It was delicious and filling, a great meal. Yahiko then left to take a bath while Kaoru and Kenshin remained behind for clean up.

"I really should start having Yahiko do more chores around the dojo."

"I don't think there's a need Miss Kaoru."

"He's going to be eleven soon and within four years he'll be celebrating Genpuku. He needs to learn how to clean, do laundry, and cook. You'll have to teach him cooking."

"If that's what you wish."

"Of course. Everyone knows my food will make people ill."

Kenshin's was surprised by her statement but then smiled when she did. It was unusual for Kaoru to make a joke about her bad cooking but when she did it made him smile at her sense of humor. "I'm sure that's not true. You have improved."

"Maybe but you're a better cook. We can discuss it tomorrow though. Help me with the dishes."

As Kaoru got up from the table, she took some of the dirty dishes and brought them out of the dining room. Kenshin followed her out with the remaining dishes and began helping her wash each piece. He watched as she washed the plates, smiling and humming to herself. He had avoided talking to her about what happened between them this afternoon and was unsure of whether or not to bring it up. _'I don't like seeing her upset. I want to see her happy and smiling.'_

"Miss Kaoru, this one..."

"We should have a picnic soon."

"Oro?"

Kaoru turned to Kenshin with a cheerful spark in her eyes. "Summer will end before we know it and a picnic would be good. What do you think?"

"A picnic? I suppose. We haven't had one in a long time."

"Yes. I was thinking about it when making the tea. Let's see when Yahiko, Tsubame, and Megumi are available. That way we can choose a good day for all of us to go with Sanosuke and the two of us. We'll have to figure out who's bringing what though."

"I'm sure we can."

Kaoru nodded and went back to the dishes. After a pause, she felt it was time to speak to Kenshin. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Kenshin looked at her and listened closely.

"I only want you to be more careful when you fight."

"Miss Kaoru…"

"You're still recovering and I want your body to heal. Even I have to recover when I get an injury."

"Oro?! When did you get injured?!" Kenshin dropped the dish he was washing and grabbed Kaoru's arm gently to feel for any injuries.

Kaoru swatted his hand away. "I'm fine Kenshin! I'm talking about when I _get_ an injury I need to recover. You said the same thing when we first met remember?"

Kenshin blinked for a moment and then thought back to their first meeting. He remembered Kaoru getting her shoulder cut when she attacked Gohei Hiruma. He had told her that fighting with an injured arm would not be wise. Kenshin smiled at the memory and nodded.

"You're right Miss Kaoru, but I can assure you that my body is healing fine. That it is. I will be more careful though."

"Just be sure to give your body some time to heal."

"I will."

"Good. Now rewash that dish you dropped."

Kenshin smiled and picked up the dish to rewash. As he did so, a smile crept to his face when Kaoru brought up the picnic once more. It felt good for him to see her smile and speak about the wonderful time everyone would have. Moments like these were important to him and what he was always fighting for, even for himself. _'I just hope you won't worry too much Miss Kaoru. I will be fine that I will. As long as I have our friends and you by my side.'_

When the dishes were done, Kaoru placed each into the kitchen cabinet and then looked out the small window of the kitchen to see Kenshin tending to the laundry basket again, bringing it into the rooms. She smiled. _'I need to stop worrying and enjoy these moments. We're all here together. Especially you and I. I don't know how you feel, but one day I will tell you of my own feelings because I...I...want to stay with you.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Chapter 17: A Moonlight Night

**Author's Note 1:** This is a repost of a story I did for chapter five of my other story, The Short Version: A Short Story Collection on Kenshin and Company. It was my first KK story to take place in the Meiji era and I decided to repost it here for those to enjoy.

 **Author's Note 2:** This story takes place between the Kyoto Arc and the Jinchuu Arc. A little side story involving Kenshin and Kaoru under a moonlight night. Subtle words that at times say so much.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 17, A Moonlight Night

* * *

The night air was crisp and the stars were shining brightly as Kenshin looked above to find nothing but open sky. He felt at peace, content for the first time in years. Now at the Kamiya Dojo is where he would be staying for some time, perhaps longer. The battle with the Juppongatana had ended a month ago and Kenshin's wounds had left scars. Ones that would fade into faint lines someday.

"Kenshin? What are you doing out here?"

Kenshin turned his head to the left and saw Kaoru staring at him. Her dark hair was in a low braid and she was dressed comfortably in sleepwear. He could tell by Kaoru's look that she had concern. While she had remained all happy smiles through Kyoto and their journey, Kenshin had noticed the change in Kaoru. She was still the same person in some ways, brave and strong-willed, but more mature than before.

Kenshin smiled, "I was looking at the sky that I was. It is a lovely night."

"Late night though. You should be getting some sleep," she said. Kaoru then sat down next to Kenshin and stared up at the same stars. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

"Are you cold Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "No. Just looking at the sky. It is a lovely night. Look at the moon. It's shining very bright."

Kenshin looked up and smiled. Kaoru was right, the moon was shining. So bright that it was casting a brilliant light along the small path in the yard.

"I remember nights like this when I was traveling. If I could not find a place to stay, I would camp out under the stars. It was always so beautiful."

Kaoru stared at him, "I never traveled much except recently to Kyoto. I think father sheltered me too much."

"He was probably just concerned for you. Besides, you seem to be pretty independent. Have been for as long as I've known you."

"Being on my own for a long time helped. Father was a good man but not much of a nurturer. Mother was though, at least from the few memories I have."

"You must have some good memories though."

Kaoru only stared at the sky, "Still fuzzy though."

A silence fell between the two before Kaoru spoke again, "Do you have any memories of family?"

Kenshin pondered for a moment, "Not very happy ones. My family and I were poor. Peasants. All died when I was still a child. After that life was not easy. My only thought was to continue on and survive."

Kaoru stared at him, listening to every word. It was the first time she could recall Kenshin being so open with her about anything, especially his past. She wanted to know more and remember every moment.

Kenshin continued, "That is what I did. Survive. There was only one time where I felt happiness during the war."

"What was it?" Kaoru asked with a smile. It quickly faltered when she noticed Kenshin's face. He looked sad. Depressed. 'How can that be?'

"A time that I cherish but it ended badly. Thinking about it is still hard to do. I try to block it out because it's hard."

Kaoru covered Kenshin's hand to give him comfort, "You don't have to talk about it."

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's hand and smiled. He patted her hand and turned back to the sky, "Once war ended I felt free to finally be who I wanted to be. I was eighteen then. However the weight of my sins was heavy and I felt the only way to atone was to wander. Help people along the way."

"You have. Look at all you have done for everyone here."

"I feel as if I have put you all in danger though."

"We care about you Kenshin. You mean a lot to us. You have helped us in so many ways and changed all our lives for the better."

"So have you," Kenshin replied. He stared at her with a smile, taking note of her features. Creamy skin, sapphire eyes, and dark hair. It was a face that said so much about her kindness and purity. It was that along with her bravery and acceptance of his past that attracted him to her in the first place. 'How did I get this lucky?'

Kaoru simply smiled back, "We should get back inside. It will be morning soon and you still need your rest."

Kenshin nodded and the two said their goodnights before heading back to their respective rooms. Kaoru settled into her futon and lay down looking at the ceiling. She smiled, thinking about her talk with Kenshin. In her romantic fantasy, she thought about the lovely scenery she and Kenshin had a few moments ago. The perfect time for her to confess to him all she felt about him. His red silky hair, violet eyes, and warm smile had captivated her from the moment they met. It was his kindness, wisdom, and selfless attitude that won her heart.

Kaoru wished so badly to tell him how she felt, but now was not the time. The battle in Kyoto still weighed heavily and judging by her conversation with Kenshin, there was still more that they needed to talk about. More that they needed to go through.

'One day maybe we will. One day I will tell you how I feel.'

 **End**


	18. Chapter 18: Cooking and Thought of You

**Author's Note:** A short entry before I begin the Jinchu Arc next Wednesday.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 18, Cooking and the Thought of You

* * *

It had been a week since Kaoru and Kenshin shared a moonlight night together, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Kenshin's sad mood had lifted into a more lighthearted one. He was smiling happily around the dojo, whether he was humming while doing the laundry or going grocery shopping with Kaoru, Kenshin seemed to have a happy spark in him.

Kaoru smiled to herself. _'I don't know what happened but it's nice to see him so happy.'_

"Miss Kaoru are the rice balls done yet?"

Kaoru blinked and turned to Kenshin who was looking at her with questioning eyes. She had decided to help Kenshin with the lunch and agreed to make the rice balls. The only thing she could ever make right, even if the rice was still chewy. However, Kenshin had been assisting her with improvements in her cooking lately and for that Kaoru could relax more in making something edible.

"Not yet. I have a few more to do." Kaoru turned back to the ball of rice she was holding in her hands and began to mold and shape it more. She found it a challenge to do so. The right amount of water to mold it and properly salting it for taste proved difficult. At times, she would put together too much rice or too little.

Fortunately, Kenshin showed her the proper way to shape a rice ball, even salt to taste and the right amount of rice. Kaoru then finished the rice ball she was shaping and placed it with the rest. She then observed the rice balls, to her eye it looked good. _'Now I just have to wrap the seaweed.'_

As Kaoru grabbed the pieces of sliced seaweed, she began to wrap each slice from bottom to mid length. As Kaoru did this task, Kenshin observed her through the corner of his eye. He was impressed at her improvement in cooking rice balls and admired her focus on the task at hand. He watched as she delicately and precisely wrapped each seaweed slice to its proper place on the rice ball.

 _'Miss Kaoru is improving nicely. I'm glad she is getting better at this.'_

When they had arrived back in Tokyo a month ago, Kaoru had mentioned to Kenshin that she wanted to improve her cooking skills. He was reluctant at first because Kaoru's cooking was always poorly done and never came out right. He had offered to help her months before but one thing led to another, and his teaching to her was never accomplished.

Over the last several days, Kenshin had decided to get her started on learning to cook rice properly and make a good rice ball. It was a simple recipe that Kaoru was handling fine. Her molding and shaping needed better work but other than that Kaoru was showing promise.

"Thanks for helping me Kenshin. I feel these will turn out good."

"You're welcome Miss Kaoru. I can see you improving."

"That's all thanks to you. You've always been the better cook."

Kenshin chuckled. "You've handled yourself well though."

"You flatter me too much Kenshin. What happened to that occasional teasing of my cooking?"

"Some things change." Kenshin then noticed a sloppiness in her seaweed wrap. "Perhaps straighten that one slice out."

Kaoru looked to where his finger was pointing and noticed the seaweed wrap slightly off and used her fingers to straighten it out. "All done." Kaoru looked at the rice balls on display and was impressed by the perfect twelve pieces in front of her. She smiled to herself and felt proud. "These look great and taste good too."

"That they do. Why not take those out. The miso soup is just finishing up."

"Okay." Kaoru placed the rice balls on a plate while Kenshin got the miso soup ready. As he heard Kaoru's footsteps leave, Kenshin poured the last of the soup into the large bowl and brought it out to the backyard for serving.

As he walked outside, Kenshin stopped for a moment to observe the scene in front of him. There were Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke sitting on the outside benches. They were drinking water as Sanosuke fanned himself from the heat and Yahiko munched on the rice balls. He gave a surprising nod of approval to Kaoru for making the rice balls good, and Kenshin saw her smile widely and clasp her hands together in happiness.

Kenshin smiled at that and felt his heart warm a bit. She looked so lovely when she smiled. More so than ever, Kaoru's smiles were bringing him joy. Since that night they spent under the moon a week ago, Kenshin had decided to try and be a bit happier and not think so much of the past. He had come to see more and more that he had a good life here. The Kamiya dojo had become his home, he felt it in his bones.

 _'I am home that I am and I am happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. I have this second chance and I need to take it. After all don't I deserve to be happy?'_

"Kenshin?!"

"Oro?"

"Where's the soup? Everyone's waiting."

"Coming!" Kenshin walked carefully to the benches, cradling the bowl carefully. He sat down next to Kaoru and began to help serve the soup, placing the liquid in each bowl that Kaoru had brought out earlier.

Once the soup was served with the rice balls, everyone began to enjoy their meals. Kaoru continued her happy smiles as Sanosuke and Yahiko complimented her improvements in the rice balls. Although Sanosuke made a teasing remark about her badly brewed tea from earlier that morning.

Kaoru gave Sanosuke a glare but continued to eat her meal which impressed Kenshin. More and more she was showing a bit of restraint in her temper. He had always admired her outspoken behavior and there were times he missed that occasional outburst. The way her teeth gritted, eyes narrowed, cheeks red and puffed. _'She certainly can throw a punch pretty good that she can.'_

However, Kenshin had noticed more and more her maturity coming to the surface. _'She is growing up that she is. Just don't change too much though Kaoru. Your strength is matched by your kindness, and I love that about you.'_

Kenshin choked on his water and coughed a bit into his fist. _'Where did that thought come from?'_

Kenshin felt something hard pat his back repeatedly and he looked to his side to find Kaoru patting his back as he coughed.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" Kaoru rubbed his back in a circular motion to massage and relax him. The intimate touch made him blush a bit but he covered that by a smile with a sip of water. "I am fine Miss Kaoru that I am. I suppose I let the water go down my throat wrong."

Kaoru let go of his back, smiled, and continued to eat her food once she knew he was alright. Kenshin sipped his water and looked at Kaoru threw the corner of his eye. _'I didn't expect to say that aloud in my head. At times I've ignored these feelings that have been growing because it was too painful once before. Besides, I don't know if she feels the same way. She's beautiful, young, and spirited with so much to offer. Would she even feel the same? Does she feel the same?'_

Kenshin looked at Kaoru through the corner of his eye and noticed her profile once more. _'Would she even want to be with me like that? So much has happened recently and there's still more she does not know. She may not care about my past but there are some things to still have her understand.'_

The klank of a spoon could be heard and Kenshin saw that it was Kaoru, finished with her soup. "That was good. Yahiko will you help me with the dishes?"

Yahiko grunted and followed Kaoru to clean the bowls and plates. Kenshin watched them go and turned back to his water then began to finish his soup. _'I can't leave you yet. I don't want to. It was too hard the first time and after everything that happened in Kyoto, I cannot leave you. Perhaps one day I will tell you everything and how I feel. After all summer is not over yet.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Fighting for Our Future

**Author's Note:** Have now entered the Jinchu arc and looking forward to writing some entries involving this chapter of the manga. It's dark and painful, but an important arc that makes everything come full circle.

In this entry, I decided to focus on the Kenshin and Kaoru after the announcement of Jinchu. This entry takes place two days after Kenshin told everyone about Tomoe and the preparation for the upcoming battle.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 19, Fighting for Our Future

* * *

It had been two days since Enishi Yukishiro appeared in Tokyo to announce Jinchu on Kenshin and his friends. The whole event had brought up painful memories for him as he spoke about the most tragic event of his life. An event that changed him forever.

 _'Tomoe.'_

Kenshin felt the stab to his heart once more when he thought of Tomoe Yukishiro Himura, the woman who changed his outlook when he needed it the most. Kenshin sipped his tea as he sat on the porch of the dojo. _'The memories are still too painful.'_

Kenshin looked to the sky to take in the clouds and wonder about his life fifteen years ago. He and Tomoe had met in a rain of blood. Overtime they grew close and he fell in love, then married her. Their life in the country had been peaceful and happy. He enjoyed being away from the war, bloodshed, and his nightly murders. Being with Tomoe and the life they shared had made him see the truth of everything around him. Made him see that he wanted a different life.

 _'Would we have had one?'_

Kenshin sipped his tea again, allowing its ginger taste to soothe his throat. He could hear the sounds of training in the background. Kenshin looked over his shoulder to see through the corner of his eye Kaoru teaching Yahiko. It brought a smile to his face to watch the two as they trained together.

 _'They both have come so far.'_

Kenshin returned to his tea and thought of what happened over the last two days. He had told all of them about Tomoe and how he had killed her with his sword on that snowy day fifteen years ago. Every word that came out of him was painful as he recalled the memories that gave him hope before it all ended. However, he was surprised to find that everyone had accepted that part of his past and still wanted to help him in the battle ahead.

 _'I am lucky that I am.'_

Kenshin continued to sip his tea and listen to the sounds of Yahiko training with Kaoru. It reminded him of the early days when they would train together or Yahiko and Kaoru arguing. It was a simple and pleasant time before everything that followed. Before Kyoto and Shishio. Before Enishi and Jinchu.

 _'I thought those days would return when we got back. They had. Now everything is threatened.'_

Kenshin finished the last of his tea and got up from the porch. He went to wash the cup he used then start lunch until he heard Kaoru from behind.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned to see Kaoru standing by the entrance of the training hall. "Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"Do you need help with lunch?"

"No thank you. I shall be alright."

Kenshin then saw Kaoru nod to him as she went back into the training hall. He felt a smile come to his face. He needed to stop thinking of the past and focus on the future.

 _'It will be a long road ahead and painful, but I have too much to lose. I promised a long time ago that I would protect others' happiness and I will do so. Especially here in what has become my home with Miss Kaoru and the others.'_

* * *

Kaoru then nodded and went back in to the training hall to continue teaching Yahiko. He had come far within the last several days to train hard, be stronger, and prepare for the battle ahead.

 _'Just like all of us.'_

Kaoru turned her head away from Yahiko as she looked towards the kitchen where Kenshin had disappeared. Just last week, Kaoru had been happy in the dojo with everyone beside her. It felt as if their lives would go back to before Kyoto now that they were all reunited. Then Kenshin's past came back and forced him to reveal a horrible truth about his life.

Kaoru cast her eyes down with sadness as she thought about what happened. _'He's in so much pain and I've never seen him suffer this much. How could he not though.'_

Kaoru still remembered yesterday morning when she saw Kenshin by the well. She had been walking to the training hall with a bowl of miso soup, still agitated with Megumi's words the night before. Then she saw a bucket by her feet and looked up to find Kenshin doused in water from the well. His violet eyes were full of pain, much worse then she had ever seen before. Kaoru did the only thing she could do and smiled at him cheerfully.

 _'He needs smiles and assurance now. I can't be timid or full of sorrow like I was with Kyoto. I need to be strong, not just for him and the others, but for myself too.'_

It had hurt her at first when Kenshin told her of his previous marriage and what happened to her. Like the others, Kaoru had listened intently to Kenshin's story and felt the silence between them when he took a break from talking about his past. She didn't know what to say or how to comfort him. Instead, they said their good nights and went to bed.

 _'When I saw his face the next morning though, none of it mattered to me. The past is the past and we need to move forward. I want to with him and the others. Especially him.'_

Kaoru then saw Kenshin come out of the kitchen to start the outside stove. He had mentioned earlier that morning he would be cooking some fish. No doubt it would smell and taste wonderful. _'Just like always.'_

Kaoru watched as Kenshin finished preparing the stove and then go back into the kitchen to fix lunch. She smiled and then turned back to find Yahiko looking ready for a rest.

"Alright Yahiko that's enough for today. Take a break."

"No! I want to train more!"

"I understand but rest is important. At least get some water to drink. Clean up too though. We'll be having lunch soon."

Yahiko huffed and mumbled before leaving the training hall. Kaoru decided to walk out herself and headed to the kitchen where she found Kenshin bent over the stove, cooking the fish and using a fan to lower the flames.

"Kenshin do you want me to prepare the dishes?"

Kenshin turned to her with a small smile. "That would be a big help. I just hope you don't mind leftover rice."

"Not at all." Kaoru smiled and then walked to the kitchen to prepare the plates.

 _'_ _I will fight for you and our futures. My own too. By your side.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 20: After the Confession

**Author's Note** : Thios chapter takes place after Kenshin and Kaoru's confession the day before Jinchu begins. It is a short entry though as Kenshin and Kaoru contemplate their confessions and the upcoming battle.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 20, After the Confession

* * *

It happened so suddenly for them but felt right in every possible way. Feelings long held deep that could no longer be denied. At the most intense moment of their lives, a day before Jinchu, Kenshin and Kaoru spoke of their feelings for one another. Without saying the exact words of love, it was there laced in words like _forever_ and _home_.

They found themselves at the dojo now, having walked a distance from across town. It was a small confession by the river and yet it opened feelings of joy despite the upcoming events. Kaoru had been nervous and scared of how Kenshin would respond to her wanting to be with him till the end. She noticed his surprised face then the silence. However, when he placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance, she felt relief. Especially when he told her that the dojo was the first place he could call home since his wandering began years ago.

When they had gotten into town near the dojo, Kenshin had released his hold on her shoulder and left it to his side. Kenshin opened the door for him and Kaoru, then walked inside. They found the front yard deserted and walked further only to discover that they were alone. Walking side by side, they stopped and turned to face each other.

The nerves had come back into their system. A bit of shyness as they took in what had happened between them about a half hour ago. A simple confession that said everything they needed to without the words.

"Kenshin…

"There's more to be done soon Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up at him with wide eyes as he continued to speak. "When this fight is over, everything will begin in this new era. I am sure of it that I am."

Kaoru looked at him with shining blue eyes and noticed his facial features looking happy. His eyes had a surprising twinkle to them as he stared at her. His smile carefree.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes and when it's over we can go forward together right?"

"Yes. That we will."

As Kenshin walked away to the kitchen, Kaoru stared after Kenshin and smiled. _'I promised I would fight for our futures and I will. We will fight tomorrow and end this. Then maybe we can start something new. It may be a long road but I feel this is forever. I want that with you. You say this is home and it always has been, always will be. Maybe it can even be our home together one day because I love you.'_

* * *

Kenshin lied down in his futon that night feeling a mixture of emotions. There was sadness for the memories of his past, worry for tomorrow, and happiness that clouded his mind. A simple confession between him and Kaoru had made everything feel right.

 _'She wants to stay with me. I want to stay with her, but until this battle ends and the past is put behind us I cannot.'_

Kenshin then thought of Kaoru and took in her confession to him once more. _'Does she love me? She must if she confessed to being together forever. I love her too. How could I not? With her I am truly home.'_

Kenshin's smile then faded. _'Home. I have not had that in years. Now it's being threatened by Enishi and others from the past. My home will not be destroyed. I will protect everyone and Kaoru. No matter what happens I will not let anyone die.'_

Kenshin's face became determined then as he thought of what his goal was now. _'This Jinchu is something I cannot avoid but I will fight tomorrow and win. When I do, I can start again with these friends here, and the one I love.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	21. Chapter 21: Gone

**Author's Note:** This entry was a tricky one to write. It takes place in the aftermath of Kaoru's "death." A short entry of their thoughts apart. I have also changed the rating of this short story collection to T as of this chapter for safety.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 21, Gone

* * *

He could not move nor did he want to, not after everything that happened. For several days he had been sitting there with his sakabato in chains, unable to even stand.

 _'She's gone. What am I now if I could not even protect her?'_

An image of her face came into his mind, smiling at him with that happy look in her eye when she greeted him. It put a stab to his heart to think of Kaoru Kamiya. She had been so alive and now she was gone forever. The final image of her burned into his brain.

Kenshin shut his eyes. _'No I can't think of that. It's too painful.'_

The cross-shaped scar on her left cheek, the cold lifeless stare, and the sword in her chest with blood was too much to bare. _'I don't want to move. I can't. I'm too tired.'_

So Kenshin continued to remain in Rakunimaria as he had the last several days, wasting himself away in a living hell. He refused to eat or drink. Moving was too much for him. Not even his friends could rouse him out of his lifeless existence.

 _'This is what I've become and it's where I should be. I failed to protect Tomoe and Miss Kaoru. The two most important people in my life are gone because of me.'_ Kenshin shut his eyes but tears never came. _'Tomoe is dead because of me and Miss Kaoru is dead because of my past. I bring nothing but pain to those in my life.'_

So Kenshin chose to rot away in Rakunimaria and remain closed off in his grief. Unaware of the life outside of him still living and continuing.

* * *

 _'I can't believe I am still here. Why have they not found me yet?'_

Kaoru looked out the window and noticed the calm water in the distance. She had been on the island for days now and was becoming frustrated. It was only her on this island with Enishi and his associates. Alone and away from everything and everyone she knew.

 _'It's an isolated island. Finding me must be harder than expected. Surely they will at some point.'_

Kaoru turned to look at the closed door. On the other side were Enishi and his associates, discussing many things from business to leaving Japan. She tried her best to avoid and not cause any anger in them. Shaking her head, Kaoru sat up from the bed and walked over to the door.

 _'I have to eat something and make food for Enishi.'_

Kaoru cringed as she turned the doorknob. The idea of making food for that man made her sick to her stomach. He was holding her prisoner and she hated feeling helpless. _'It has to be done though, if I want to survive.'_

Kaoru turned the doorknob and looked out the door both ways at the hallway. When no one was in sight, she left her room and closed the door. Heading to the kitchen, she took each step carefully and watched her surroundings. Ever since her incident with Enishi, Kaoru had been more cautious than before. She needed to be.

Kaoru put a hand to her throat as she remembered Enishi's hands around it two days ago. She had looked in the mirror that morning and noticed the dark marks beginning to fade. He had choked her hard but not enough to crush her or make her pass out. Yet the memory of it stayed in her mind.

 _'He could have killed me if not for my age. I was Tomoe's age when she was killed in front of Enishi. Without that, I would have been dead. It's the only thing keeping me alive. Tomoe is keeping me alive. She's protecting me.'_

Kaoru removed her hand from her throat and shook her head. _'I need to focus. The boat will be here in no time and I need to plan an escape. If the others do not show up soon I need another plan. Until then I need to be strong and survive. Even if it means feeding Enishi.'_

Once Kaoru reached the kitchen she began preparing the lunch of rice cakes, miso soup, and tea. Enishi did not like her food but he still ate it and remained calm while doing so. _'As long as I don't rattle him, he will remain calm. I have to keep his temper in check.'_

So Kaoru made the meal and began to think of home. She wanted to be back in Tokyo with Kenshin and the others, especially her redhead. _'What must they all be thinking right now? Are Sanosuke and Yahiko's wounds healing? What about Kenshin? Are his healing as well?'_

She cringed when she thought of that sword wound to Kenshin's body. The diagonal slash along his chest, a gush of blood spewing out. Kaoru felt sick when she thought about it and hoped that particular wound was healing. _'What of his whole body though? Megumi said Hiten Mitsurugi would deteriorate his body further. Is he going to be okay? I can't lose him. Not now when we were about to begin.'_

Kaoru felt the tears well up in her eyes but smacked her face to stop herself. _'No. I have to remain strong. If I want to survive and need a clear mind. No tears and hold on to hope.'_

Kaoru looked over at the pot and noticed the miso soup over boiling, and removed it from the heat. _'Enishi will hate this, but I don't care. At least my cooking will make him suffer in some way.'_

Once the meal was finished, Kaoru prepared it on the tray and brought it to Enishi. He would be outside now practicing his swords. She had gotten use to his habits and schedule, a good way to keep an eye on him in the house when she was alone. Once she got to the back lawn, Kaoru found her captor swinging his sword against a log of wood. Looking at him, she felt anger well up in her again. Kaoru may have felt pity for his loss but this was a man who kidnapped her and took her away from loved ones.

Kaoru swallowed and straightened her back, allowing her anger to falter. _'Just be patient Kaoru. Soon you will be home. Bide your time and wait. Survive and hope.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Chapter 22: See You Again

**Author's Note:** Jinchu Arc will soon end for this collection as I move to more post-canon work. Although I would have liked to do more with this arc, it speaks for itself in character development and making everything come full circle. This entry focuses a bit more on Kenshin's thought process from his recovery after leaving the fallen village to landing on the island, seeing Kaoru once more. *Bold quotes from Manga*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 22, See You Again

* * *

It was over now. He had found his answer. Finally after all these years of searching, the answer had been found. _'Keep on wielding to defend and protect will be my atonement.'_

Kenshin smiled, feeling relief and happiness for the first time in weeks since Kaoru was murdered by Enishi. 'She would be happy with that answer that I am sure.'

Kenshin continued in his dream state, letting his weakened and injured body heal as it should have been. He found himself sitting up against a tree, his sakabato at his side, and snow falling with Tomoe approaching him. _'She's here with a frown. What will she think of my answer? Will it finally make her smile at me?'_

Watching her tower over him made him feel at ease. He felt prepared to tell her and gave her a smile.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes opened wide as he felt the pain of his wounds hit him. He looked up at the ceiling and could smell the familiar scents of being in a clinic. He could feel the bandages on his body and the painkillers wearing off, but then there was elation. A thump in his chest and familiar warmth.

 _'She's alive! Miss Kaoru is alive!'_

Kenshin sat up and looked out the window nearby with gentle breezes coming through, blowing the curtains. He took a whiff of the fresh air, feeling alive again for the first time in weeks. He would not go back to Rakunimaria again. After Tsubame and even Geezer got him out of his stupor and living hell, Kenshin had made the decision to live on, even if Kaoru was not with him anymore. He would defend the weak and people's happiness to atone even if his reason for living was gone.

 _'She's not though. She's alive! Not here in Tokyo but alive!'_

Tomoe had come to him and smiled when he told her that he had found his answer. She would always smile inside him if he was and so he would, but now he needed the smile of someone else.

 **"The one who wishes to see your smile the most is waiting for you. Please get up and greet her."**

A sudden determination came over Kenshin and he got out of bed to change into his clothes. He ignored the small stabbing pains of wounds not yet healed, but he didn't care. _'My body is still recovering. I'll take it easy and rest as much as possible, but I will go to her and get her back. I'll end this battle and move forward.'_

Kenshin could hear the footsteps coming to his room and the voices of his friends. _'We will all go together that we will. Wait for us Miss Kaoru. I am coming to you that I am.'_

* * *

It had been several days now since they left Tokyo and Kenshin had been resting as much as possible. He kept to Megumi's orders, ate, and drank. Anything to keep up his strength as much as he could. _'My body is still not up to par with multiple battles. I must fight only Enishi.'_

Telling his friends to lend him their strength had surprised him to this day. After everything that happened in his past, with Kyoto and Tomoe, his friends remained by him. Even after all this time, Kenshin still felt as if he did not deserve any friendships or even love. Yet here were all his friends, even Saitou, standing by him. Then there was Kaoru who was waiting for them. Kaoru who wanted to stay with him forever despite all she had known of his past.

It made Kenshin feel elated and warm inside. _'This one is lucky to have so many people by his side.'_

* * *

They arrived on the island, stood at the water's edge, and all Kenshin could feel was anger. Until now, he had been calm and holding everything in, choosing to focus on the battle at hand. Now, all he could feel was anger. Enishi had taken Kaoru from him to this island. He had faked her death to put him in a living hell. Made him suffer. _'No more games. No more pain. It ends now!'_

 **"Enishi! Do you hear me? It's me! I have come to take Kaoru back with me! Come! Let's finish our fight under this bright sun now!"**

Kenshin then turned around to sit himself up against the boat. He would rest for now during this wait. Enishi would come, Kenshin was sure. He would face his angry and vengeful brother-in-law and end this battle. Kenshin looked to the sky and let the sun hit his face. The warmth of the sun on his skin made him feel good. It was as if the sun was warming his soul for the first time in years.

 _'Strangely I feel so alive right now. More so then I have in a long time. I've found the answer and have these friends by my side.'_ Kenshin then smiled as he thought of one person in particular. _'Miss Kaoru. Will I see your smile soon? I've only seen it in memory these last few weeks, now I will see it for real. I'm waiting for you to come soon. I have so much to tell you.'_

* * *

Kenshin looked at Enishi and felt anger and hatred. There he was, the same as before. A familiar hateful look in his eyes. Only it was not leaving Kenshin with sorrow anymore. He would not suffer this time. Then he heard it. The voice he could remember only in memory and it was music to his ears. Her grunting and complaining at Enishi and the island. Her familiar spirit still vibrant.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru in her pretty kimono and the smile on her face when she saw everyone there. She looked thinner but lovely. Alive. Kenshin smiled and felt his heart soar. _'You're here and safe.'_

Words could not describe what Kenshin was feeling at that moment. A mixture of relief, happiness, and warmth. Relief that Kaoru was alive. Happiness that she was in front of him. Warmth that she would be with him soon.

Kenshin stood up, prepared to fight Enishi. He smiled at Kaoru and told her to wait for him. He saw her smile back and it left him feeling stronger. _'Soon it will be over. You'll see.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	23. Chapter 23: By Your Side Always

**Author's Note:** This entry is shorter than expected but takes place in the aftermath of the battle between Kenshin and Enishi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 23, By Your Side Always

* * *

The battle was over and Enishi was in handcuffs being led away to the boat where he would meet his fate. Kenshin stared at Enishi's back and could not help but feel pity towards the young man. The two of them had both lost someone they loved fifteen years ago, suffered and grieved over it. An event that changed them both completely. It was over now though and both could go on in some way, somehow.

Kenshin felt a hand on his forearm and looked up to see Megumi. "We need to treat your wounds Ken-san."

Kenshin nodded but turned to his side to find Kaoru coming back to him. She had just given Enishi Tomoe's diary and Kenshin hoped in reading it that Enishi would find answers, maybe even peace. As Kaoru came to Kenshin though, he smiled, wanting her to be near him now more than ever.

 _'Never again will I lose you. Without you I feel lost. You're my reason for living.'_

* * *

After everyone arrived on the boat, Kaoru had not left Kenshin's side. She helped Misao and Megumi treat Kenshin's wounds, medicating and bandaging. Kaoru was diligent in the instructions Megumi gave her as she treated the redhead's wounds. She felt pain in her heart when she looked at all of Kenshin's injuries. Many hits and slashes to his body were either bleeding or bruising. A gunshot wound to the right shoulder was the worst one and Kaoru watched in agony, gritting her teeth and holding Kenshin's hand as Megumi dug out the bullet from his shoulder.

Kaoru had sighed with relief when it was all over and began to watch over Kenshin as he rested, pain medication coursing through his system. She used her hand to wipe the bangs from his forehead as she watched him sleep. At first he had refused to rest, not wanting to shut his eyes. Kaoru could not understand why but insisted that he take the medicine.

"Will you stay Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru had been perplexed by his words. "Of course. What made you think otherwise?"

"I just...I just...want you here is all."

Kaoru smiled at him. "Didn't I tell you before Kenshin. I want to stay with you forever."

And so she would for the remainder of her days. _'I told myself on that island that I want to be by your side through anything. Always.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	24. Chapter 24: Recovery in Tokyo

**Author's Note:** Not too much to this one but focuses more on Kenshin's recovery and some Kaoru perspective.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 24, Recovery in Tokyo

* * *

It had been a slow recovery but Kenshin was healing faster than expected. Kaoru had taken notice of Kenshin's body during this time and saw strange things. The wounds from previous battles not yet healed, his lower weight, and a paler skin. Now he seemed to be improving in his health. Kenshin's hair was redder and shiner. His body coming back to normal weight. Eyes more violet than before. The way he looked at her was even different, as if she were the only one in sight.

Kaoru looked down at the fish once she smelled something burning. Quickly, she took the fish off the fire and on to a plate. Kaoru stared at its charred appearance and sighed. _'At least it's only one fish. I'll eat it anyway.'_

As Kaoru began to eat her piece of fish, she thought about the recent events that had taken place in her return to Tokyo. The dojo was still damaged, the Akabeko was undergoing repairs, and all her friends were acting strange around her. _'Ever since the island they have been nervous around me. I wish I knew why.'_

Finishing the last of her fish, Kaoru put her plate aside and sipped some tea, feeling content with a good meal. She shivered when thinking about the food she ate on the island. It was decent but Kaoru was often too nervous to eat. Worried about when she would get off the island or when her friends would come find her. The worry had left Kaoru a bit thinner than usual and Megumi had given strict instructions for her to put on at least ten pounds.

 _'Maybe I'll cook some meat later. That should put on a little bit of weight but I'm more concerned for Kenshin and Yahiko.'_

"Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru turned to find Tsubame in the doorway staring at her, bowl and towel in hands.

"Yes Tsubame?"

"It's time to change bandages. Can you help me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The training hall had been a good place to change the bandages in Yahiko and Kenshin. There was enough space for them to treat the healing wounds and check on their progress. So far Yahiko was healing up well but insisted on moving around more before Kaoru told him to stop. Then Megumi checked their wounds and began to look more closely at the bullet wound in Kenshin's right shoulder.

"It's healing well so far Ken-san, but you need to keep that sling on for the time being. When I check on you in two days, you may be able to remove the sling for one hour."

Kenshin smiled. "That sounds good Miss Megumi."

Megumi smiled and turned to Kaoru. "You should take him back to bed for some rest. It's important that he gets as much as possible."

"I will."

* * *

Kaoru got Kenshin to sit up in his futon and adjusted a blanket over his lap. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Not really Miss Kaoru. If it is alright, this one would prefer to stay awake longer."

"Megumi says you should get some rest though."

"I know but I hate this confinement. I'd like to be up and doing something."

"When Megumi says so we can have you outside more often. Until then you should get some rest, I want you well too."

Kenshin looked at her Kaoru and noticed her smile, but it was lopsided with concern. He was worrying her with his health and couldn't blame her. She had witnessed and treated his wounds and bruises. Stood by his bedside for comfort and care just as she had in Kyoto. He needed to get well to bring a better smile on her face. _'I want to have the smile of the one most important to me.'_

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. "I will rest then Miss Kaoru."

"Good."

As Kenshin lay down slowly, Kaoru put the blanket to his chin and made sure that he was comfortable. Then his left hand was placed over her right one. "Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

Kaoru looked down at their hands and knew what he was talking about. Her time on the island and what had happened there. She wasn't ready to discuss everything yet but at some point she would when they were both ready. Kaoru then gave him a smile. "I feel better each day I'm at home with you."

* * *

Kaoru sat on the porch sewing Kenshin's gi. It had been torn during his fight with Enishi and needed to be repaired. She then noticed a small dark stain of blood that remained on the right sleeve and felt her heart tug. _'Where he got shot.'_

Kaoru still remembered the bullet hitting Kenshin's shoulder, the blood gushing out, and him falling down in pain as he clutched the wound. It had taken her by surprise and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She sucked in her breath and held them back. _'Kenshin's alive though. He's alive and here with us. Where he belongs.'_

* * *

Kaoru had gone to bed that night hoping for a peaceful sleep. She had been having a nightmare or two since her return about what had happened on the island. Despite that one act of violence Enishi committed on her, Kaoru's time had not been pleasant. She was isolated and often looking over her shoulder. Although she was safe at home, Kaoru could not help but feel on edge at times.

 _'I hope this will pass soon.'_

Suddenly a loud noise came from another room nearby, startling Kaoru awake and rushing to the noise. It was coming from Kenshin's room and Kaoru slide the door open to see him lightly thrashing around. She rushed to his side and gently held Kenshin's arms down.

"Kenshin...Kenshin...Kenshin. It's me. Please stop."

Kenshin's body began to settle as he groaned and caught his breath in big heaves. He opened his eyes to find his violets looking into her blues. He felt himself becoming calmer just by looking at her worried features. His left hand clamped on to his forehead to try and wipe the sweat off his brow.

"This one is sorry Miss Kaoru that I am. I was having a bad dream."

"It's over now Kenshin. You're here and safe. We all are."

Kenshin allowed himself to be calmer in her presence once he had reassurance. His dream involved her "death" and his grief. The pain, suffering, and self-loath he went through in the fallen village over what happened. Kaoru wasn't dead though and she was here in front of him as real as ever, but the nightmares still came.

"Here."

Kenshin looked down to see Kaoru holding a cup of water in front of him. He took it from her hands and gulped the cold liquid down his throat. He then felt her hand rub his back up and down as he relaxed more and recovered from his nightmare.

"Are you okay now?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and could see the worry in her eyes. He smiled then to reassure her. "Yes. I'm alright now that I am."

Kaoru smiled with bright blue eyes. "Good. Now get some rest okay"

Kaoru then helped Kenshin lie back down on the futon and put the covers to his chin. She then swept his bangs away from his eyes and looked down at his face into those violet eyes. "Get some rest now."

As she moved away to get up, Kenshin grabbed hold of her free hand causing her to turn around.

"Will you stay with me just a bit more?"

Kaoru looked at him and saw the pleading in his eyes. "If you want me to."

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru sat beside him, keeping a firm hold on his hand. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb to soothe him as he began to close his eyes and fall asleep. She did not want to move from that spot, fearing he would have another nightmare. Kaoru looked down at him and saw his chest moving up and down to indicate his normal breathing. She relaxed a little then and decided it was the best time to leave.

As Kaoru got up though, she could not help but feel that something was wrong. Something bad had happened while she was on that island. No one would tell her why but someday she would find out. _'Just rest now Kenshin. I will too.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25: My Scars Tell a Story

**Author's Note:** This story is a repost from Chapter 6 of my other story, _The Short Version: A Short Story Collection on Kenshin and Company_. I liked this one and decided to repost it here for Violet and Jasmine.

 **Author's Note 2:** This story takes place in the Jinchuu Arc, shortly after the battle with Enishi. It's an idea that came to me about Kenshin's scars from years of battle and tragedy. When I reread the series and looked more closely at Kenshin's past, I felt it fitting to focus on how scars tell a story.

This will be my a small angst chapter with spoilers for the Jinchuu Arc if you haven't seen nor read it. Some depictions of violence are here but extremely mild.

In addition, the next few chapters in this short story collection will be on the lighter side with a bit more humor.

Now onto the story….

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 25, My Scars Tell a Story

* * *

"I will clean up the dishes Kenshin. Why not make a bath for yourself," Kaoru said as she began to wash the dishes.

"Oro? But Miss Kaoru, I should be doing the dishes. This one sees that task as part of the chores."

Kaoru simply smiled, "You still need to rest and let your wounds heal. Aoshi, Misao, and the others are helping out with chores. In fact, Aoshi put some wood in the bath house a short time ago so it should be ready."

"Oro? Okay, if you are sure."

"I am."

So Kenshin left the kitchen to find the bath already prepared. Aoshi had placed the fire in the bath house and prepared the water while he got a fresh change of clothes. When Kenshin entered the bath house, he tested the water and began to strip his clothes before soaking in the tub. Adjusting to the temperature, Kenshin relaxed and began washing up.

The last two days had been the first time he could remove his bandages and allow his skin to breathe. The stitches on some of his wounds had been removed and it felt nice to no longer see the threads, despite faint pink lines that were left behind, no doubt turning into scars over time.

As he washed his body, Kenshin grazed his fingers over the marks that marred his body. The scars that told his story. He frowned. The memories offered plenty of stories, most of them painful reminders. Kenshin first touched the scar that was above his right knee. It was a scar he received in his youth before his family died. He had fallen off a rock while playing and got a scrap. Unfortunately, the wound was a little deeper than it should have been as a piece of shard on the ground made a small cut. He could recall his mother's worried cries as she treated the wound. The family could barely afford food let alone a doctor, so the first aid Kenshin's mother could use was all she could do.

Kenshin lowered his head as he stared at the water and removed his finger from the scar. Thinking about his family was not something he normally did. At times he could barely remember his mother's face or voice. Even that of his father's was hard to recall. The only memory that Kenshin could recall was their sudden deaths to colhera and then being sold into slavery.

Kenshin shook his head as he tried to rid the painful memories of his childhood away from his mind. Thinking about his childhood was never an easy thing. He touched the scar on his left shin that had faded over the years. The scar was from his early days of training with Hiko. Kenshin was still learning how to master a sword when during his first few weeks, he became careless. Similar to his youth, Kenshin had slipped and his shin hit the sharp edge of a rock. He recalled the blood and gaping wound. Hiko thankfully brought Kenshin to the doctor who stitched up the injury and allowed it to heal over time.

Feeling the faintness of the scar, Kenshin recalled the reason why it happened. He had been standing on the rock practicing swings when the slip happened. He had lost his footing, but Hiko was not happy about it. Kenshin got a good scolding that day and from then on never went near another rock with a sword. As an adult, he began to do it more but steadily watched his footing.

Kenshin then washed his back and came to the left shoulder where he felt the faint mark of Shishio Makoto's bite and moved to the right chest with a burn mark from him. The battle had been a painful one. Kenshin recalled having gone through two battles before with Soujiro Seta and Aoshi Shinomori. All three battles had left scars on his back and torso that were still fresh. In combination with other wounds from years of fighting, so many scars could be felt as his hands washed his skin. Marks from sword slashes and burn marks had marred his skin completely.

Kenshin then moved his hand to the scar on his stomach from Shishio's sword and cringed when remembering the piercing pain from the stab. It was amazing that the wound missed his vital organs. He then traced the diagonal line along his torso, the one Enishi Yukishiro gave him. Another sharp and piercing pain that made him cringe.

 _'Those battles were the toughest I have ever faced. Am I to face more in the future?'_

Kenshin placed a finger to his left hand where he found the mark from his battle with Saito just months before. The sharp edge of Saito's broken sword hit his hand so hard that it created a deep cut. Then there was a more recent scar still waiting to fade on his right shoulder. A gunshot wound from Heishin Woo when he briefly went mad on the island where Kaoru was being held. Kenshin continued to rub his hands along more scars until he came to his left cheek.

Kenshin traced the line that went straight down to his cheek, the one he received from Akira Kyisato. Akira was a decent swordsman, but not a highly skilled one. Yet he managed to mark Kenshin with the first deep cut he received as an assassin. Akira's will to live had impressed Kenshin and little did he know that this killing would set in motion a change in his life forever.

Kenshin then traced the diagonal line across his left cheek that connected Akira's mark. The line received from the knife Tomoe was holding when trying to defend him in a battle, only for her to die by his sword. Kenshin lowered his head and felt a pain within his heart. Although he had now come to terms with his past, Kenshin still felt pain when thinking of Tomoe. She had a big impact on his life and helped him realize his original goal to help people in the new era.

 _'How it could come to that I can never understand. It was so quick and you came out of nowhere before I could see even see you. But I know that you did love me in the end. I will always love you.'_

"Kenshin are you almost finished? You've been in there for a long time."

At hearing Kaoru's voice, Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, "This one will be out in a minute."

Kenshin then got out of the tub very slowly and dried himself off before slipping into a clean pair of clothes. He then went into the kitchen to find Kaoru putting away the dishes.

"Hello Kenshin! I can make you some tea," Kaoru said. She smiled at him but then frowned, "You will remember to be careful though. Your wounds are still healing. I can put some clean bandages on you later."

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru as she got herself busy making tea. He never asked for it nor remembered agreeing, but the thought of tea on a cool fall night sounded good. As Kenshin stared at Kaoru, he recalled their time in the early summer when they spent a lovely evening under the moonlight. It was a happy moment that he continued to cherish before the arrival of Enishi Yukishiro.

"Are you fine with a cup Kenshin? I am making one myself."

Kenshin smiled, "Thank you. I would love a cup."

Kaoru returned a similar smile, "Great." She then noticed the large diagonal slash on his chest. The one he received from Enishi and her eyes softened.

Kenshin noticed her change in eyes and covered his chest to hide the scars, "Still noticeable. I am hoping it will fade soon."

Kaoru shook her head, realizing her stare, "It was a pretty bad wound. I still have a scar above my left knee from when I climbed a tree. I lost my footing and fell pretty hard. Thankfully it was a short fall otherwise I would have had a broken bone."

Kenshin simply stared at her and Kaoru felt nervous, "Not that it compares to you I mean."

Kaoru rubbed the back of her neck, feeling bad for staring at Kenshin's scar. Ever since returning from the island, Kaoru had been concerned for Kenshin's wounds. She had been trying to treat the injuries as best as she could and wanted to make sure Kenshin was alright. Then Kenshin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I feel that scars tell a story. My story anyway. I've never thought about them much lately, but after everything that has happened I've been thinking about them more."

"You've been through a lot. Especially your body and heart. I wish...well…"

Kaoru then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Kenshin held her tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt so small in his arms and the her scent of Jasmine filled his nostrils. A comforting smell that made him smile.

"I will be going to Kyoto soon. Much sooner than I thought. It's there that I feel my scars will really begin to heal for the better."

Kaoru smiled and hugged Kenshin back. She loved his clean scent and the way he gently held her. He was the kindest person she had ever met and, to feel and see his scars brought a lump to her throat.

 _'Yes. Your scars do tell a story, but each will soon only be a memory. A memory of your past. Let the present and future be fonder memories though. We'll do it together. You and I.'_

 **End**

Thank you and please review!


	26. Chapter 26: A Start to Something New

**Author's Note:** This entry takes place when Kenshin and Kaoru are visiting Tomoe's grave and the aftermath. I had originally planned to add Hiko into this chapter but at the end decided against it as I felt it was not necessary or fitting to the chapter. Perhaps in the future I will write a chapter in this story collection or separately bout it.

 **Author's Note 2:** I am fascinated by that chapter in the manga as Kaoru says her thanks to the woman she never met and Kenshin's own goodbye to Tomoe as he begins to move forward in his life. That hand hold at the chapter's end as he and Kaoru leave the grave says so much. A subtle gesture of love and moving forward without words.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 26, A Start to Something New

* * *

It did not take long for them to get to Kyoto from Tokyo, but Kenshin and Kaoru had kept up their energy enough for travel. They had gotten often the train and left the platform to purchase the necessary items. Flowers were in a bucket carried by Kenshin while Kaoru walked beside him to the grave.

As Kaoru stood in front of Tomoe's grave and knelt down to pray, she thought of a simple thank you to the woman she had never met.

 _'I believe you did protect me on that island. Had you not, I know I wouldn't be here at your grave to pay my respects. Which is why I say thank you. For protecting Kenshin and I. I know you were looking out for him too.'_

* * *

Kaoru was holding his hand tightly as they walked through the streets of Kyoto. They planned to make a short visit to say hello to Okina and the other Oniwabanshu before they left later that afternoon. Holding Kenshin's hand felt right for Kaoru as they walked side by side towards their destination. His hand fit hers perfectly even through his bandages. Megumi had been concerned about what the travel would do to Kenshin's recovery but thankfully the swordsman was healing up nicely. Enough to make the trip.

 _'I better check on his wounds while we visit the Aoiya. They may have healed well but I want to make sure they are treated before we go.'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Hmm." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin who was smiling brightly like at the grave.

"We're here."

Kaoru looked up to find that they had arrived at their destination and Kenshin let go of her hand as he led the way to the Aoiya. She had felt strange when he let go of her hand. A sense of loss.

 _'It's not though.'_

Kaoru followed Kenshin to the front door of the Aoiya and was looking forward to seeing the Oniwabanshu again before leaving. She looked at Kenshin again and thought of his words to Tomoe at the grave.

 _ **"Thank you. And sorry. And goodbye."**_

 _'Are you finally leaving the past behind?'_

Kaoru was unsure. So much had happened within the last month and a half to her and the others. The appearance of Enishi and his Jinchu had opened deep wounds in Kenshin, and while he had found his answer, there was still much healing to be done.

 _'We'll do it together though.'_

* * *

It was a quarter to three when Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at the train platform to leave Kyoto for Tokyo. The visit with the Oniwabanshu had been pleasant and although they had offered a stay overnight, both Kenshin and Kaoru had declined. They wanted to get back to Tokyo as soon as possible and after Kaoru had checked on his wounds in a spare room at the Aoiya, they made their departure with good wishes to the Oniwabanshu.

Kaoru had stood on the platform next to Kenshin who sat on a nearby bench overlooking the tracks. The train would be here within fifteen minutes and both were looking forward to going home. Kaoru decided to sit next to Kenshin and moved the bento box to her lap as she sat down. The Aoiya was kind enough to give them some rice balls to enjoy on the journey and Kaoru made sure to place them safely on her lap.

"I hope Yahiko and the others are doing alright."

"I'm sure they are Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled and held the box a little tighter. She used her fingers to fiddle with the cloth tie at top and looked towards the left side of her to see if the train was approaching.

"You are anxious for home that you are."

"Yes. Being away from the dojo for so long was a lot. I want to be back home quickly."

Kenshin smiled at her and then looked down at his feet. He felt a small pain hit his chest when Kaoru talked about being homesick. The memories and nightmares that plagued him of that time still haunted him. The painful memories of Tomoe, the doll that resembled Kaoru so much, and his time in the fallen village.

 _'How can I tell her about what happened? Should I?'_

Since coming back from the island, Kenshin had been focused only on his recovery and trying to get well. Having Kaoru beside him once more, and alive, was making his healing quicker. Her smile and scent of jasmine was welcomed to heal his soul, damaged by his grief over her supposed death. When Kenshin stared at her, the only thing he could think about was how he could keep her smiling. It was her smile that he wanted the most. She had become the most important person to him and he would not lose her smile again.

Kenshin placed a hand over the one Kaoru was holding on to with the cloth tie. She had felt the touch and turned to Kenshin who was smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Everytime he looked at her it was with a new feeling in his soul. That she would be there with him always in the future.

 _'_ _It's why I said goodbye to Tomoe. She's forgiven me, given her blessing to me, and I want to be with you Miss Kaoru. Always.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. Chapter 27: Love Through Hands and More

**Author's Note:** Not too much to this chapter but decided to try examining Kaoru's feelings this time instead of Kenshin's.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 27, Love Through Hands and More

* * *

On the train home from Kyoto, Kaoru and Kenshin had sat together side by side with the occasional hand touch. They had eaten their rice balls and were enjoying this new found feeling between them. They had never said the words openly, but through their eyes and touch it was clear to them. Now more than ever.

Their connection had started as a simple friendship and at some point turned into more. Kaoru had never thought much about romance in her life. Her main focus had been learning swordsmanship and someday taking over her father's dojo. When her father went off to war, Kaoru felt it was a chance for her to prove herself and once her father would come back proud of what she had accomplished. Then he was killed during the war and Kaoru was left with everything including an empty feeling.

The months went by after that and everything was going well until the Hiruma brothers showed up. Kaoru gritted her teeth thinking about those two and felt relief knowing they were still in jail. 'It lead me to Kenshin and the others though.'

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin who was sitting on the porch drinking tea and speaking with Tsubame. His arm had finally healed enough to have the sling removed and within about two weeks, he would be able to hold a sword again depending on Megumi's say.

 _'He'll be back to using that sakabato soon. Helping people like he said he would to atone, and bring happiness to those around him.'_

Kaoru was overjoyed that Kenshin had finally found his answer and that he would be using this newfound revelation to atone for his sins. She would be there along the journey. While she may have never thought of romance before, Kaoru felt it with Kenshin. When he had gone to Kyoto the first time and she was on that island, Kaoru knew that she loved him. Even more than she ever thought.

"Hey Kaoru! Are you going to train me?!"

Kaoru looked over at Yahiko from her laundry to find him standing in front of her with a shinai attached to his back. She frowned looking at Yahiko's appearance. Although he had healed well from his injuries, there were still precautions to be made. His legs were still wrapped up in bandages and one bandage strip was still around his head. There would be no training today.

"Yahiko I know you're anxious but you still need to heal."

Yahiko huffed and stomped off while Kaoru shook her head. _'Still determined to be a great swordsman huh?'_

Realizing she had been thinking too much, Kaoru returned to finishing the wash and hung up the last two pieces of laundry. When Kaoru finished, she wiped off her wet hands on the apron before taking it off and making her way to Kenshin. Tsubame had left and Kaoru had sat on the porch next to Kenshin who smiled at her.

"You've done well with the wash that you have."

"Thank you. Do you miss it? Doing laundry?"

"Yes that I do. Soon I should be back to good health though."

Kaoru smiled at him and felt a gentle breeze move her hair slightly. The fall weather would be coming soon then winter. _'I should get out the haoris and the warm blankets soon. We'll be cold this coming season.'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to Kenshin whose eyes looked worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about the changing weather. Winter will be here soon. We'll have to get out the haoris and the hibachis too. Your room will need one since its a colder area in the dojo."

"I never noticed or felt anything before."

"That's because when you came here it was last March and already getting warmer."

The two looked at each other then with a knowing smile and then looked back across the yard.

"It seems strange though Miss Kaoru. I should have been wandering by now but being back here always feels right that it does."

"I think so." Kaoru said with a smile.

Kaoru placed her hand over Kenshin's which was still wrapped in the bandages. Neither looked at each other when the hand placing came. They didn't need to when it came to their feelings for each other. They may never say it but they knew it by touch, looks, and their hands.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. Chapter 28: Smile

**Author's Note:** Struggled with this new entry due to some busy times this past week. Luckily I am starting to head into post-Jinchu area which is exciting. For this entry though I decided to focus a bit more on Kaoru and takes place after Sanosuke leaves Tokyo.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 28, Smile

* * *

It had all happened so quickly for them. Aoshi and Misao had returned to Kyoto while Megumi traveled back to her hometown of Aziu to be a doctor and find her family. Then Sanosuke left for parts unknown to avoid an arrest by a corrupt politician. One by one they each left until it was just Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko who would be leaving soon to live in Sanoduke's former home. Kaoru was nervous about this move. Yahiko was only eleven and despite his growing maturity in recent months, he was still a child.

 _'They need to grow up sometime though.'_ Kaoru sighed but smiled and took comfort that Yahiko would be at the dojo each day for practice or a visit. She had just finished in the kitchen, putting away the dishes and smiling to herself. It had felt sad to say goodbye to everyone but there were always letters and visits to fill the emptiness. _'I still have Kenshin and Yahiko here though.'_

Kaoru put away the last of the dishes and closed the cabinet door. She felt the quiet of the dojo surround her and left the kitchen to explore finding nothing in the yard. She then looked at the bath house to find Yahiko leaving with a yellow yukata on his body and drying his hair with a towel.

 _'I wonder where Kenshin is?'_

Kaoru began to walk away from the kitchen and decided to get ready for bed. A good night's sleep sounded good to her and getting into a comfortable futon was ideal about now. As she turned to the direction of her bedroom, Kaoru found Kenshin sitting on the porch and listening to the sound of the wind-chime. She had noticed him looking at the object often as if its sound soothed him.

"Hi Kenshin."

"Hello Miss Kaoru."

"I'm going to head to bed early."

Kenshin's left eyebrow raised. "This soon?"

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "It's been a long day. I'd just like to get into a comfortable futon with the blankets."

A silence engulfed them and Kaoru nodded to Kenshin before saying goodnight, and heading off to bed. She changed into her light blue yukata and settled into the futon but instead sleeping, she looked up at the ceiling. It would be strange now between her and Kenshin. Yahiko would be gone soon, leaving her and Kenshin alone for the first time since early spring.

 _'What will we do?'_

Everything had seemed so easy at first, as if they could move forward after everything that happened. Kaoru knew how she felt about Kenshin and how he felt about her. Afterall, simple touches and looks were enough to know. Still what would become of them? How would they proceed?

Kaoru sighed. Even after coming back from Kyoto, Kaoru knew that there were still things Kenshin needed to go through and come to terms with. He was starting to move forward though and Kaoru would keep in mind what Megumi had told her before she left.

 _'Smile for him.'_

And she would because his smiles made her happy too.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	29. Chapter 29: Love and Proposal

**Author's Note:** I found myself struggling with this entry. As I was trying to think of a way to get Kenshin and Kaoru engaged, I chose not to do something that felt too overly romantic since I'm writing about a heavy topic regarding Kaoru's "death." While these two have very few romantic moments together, I wanted to do something a little different in focusing on their love declaration and how a proposal could work. I hope I did well. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 29, Love and Proposal

* * *

It had been three weeks since Yahiko had left to live in Sanosuke's former residence. Although she had seen him often since, Kaoru still missed the young boy. It was just her and Kenshin now and life had been treating them well. They had been getting use to each other without anyone else in the dojo. Less laundry to do, smaller meals to cook, and no one but each other to talk to unless someone came over.

Kaoru had been watching Kenshin lately while he was not looking. He seemed better to her than he did months ago. Yes, his physical injuries had improved and his sword fighting was getting back to normal, but Kenshin seemed more content than ever.

 _'I like that he is happy. His smile seems more contented too.'_

Kaoru smelt something burning and looked down to find that her rice was overcooked. The smell was terrible and when she found blackened char she sighed. _'I have to start paying attention instead of daydreaming.'_

Kaoru removed the rice from the stove and began to pick through the dish. _'Maybe I can salvage some of it.'_

As Kaoru picked through the rice, she did not notice the sound of footsteps approaching until the door slide open. She perked up then, alert and prepared.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed. _'Only Kenshin.'_

Kaoru turned around to find the redhead at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Kaoru but I wanted to know if you needed the training hall cleaned tomorrow?"

Kaoru thought for a moment. "No, but I'll check later to make sure. We should get the hibachis out soon though. The cold weather is upon us."

Kenshin nodded and continued to stare at Kaoru.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Yes that it is. I was wondering if we could talk later tonight by a fire. There's something we need to discuss."

Kaoru felt her heart beat a little bit just then. _'What could Kenshin want to talk about?'_

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes. I'll bring a blanket with me."

* * *

It was night time now and Kaoru felt her nerves rattle more as the day had gone on. _'Is he leaving the dojo? Is he moving in with Yahiko?'_ Another thought then crossed her mind. _'Does he want to talk about us more? We haven't since Kyoto. Could that be it?'_

Kaoru then felt a blanket drape over her shoulders and looked up to find Kenshin smiling down at her and then sit beside her. He was wearing one of her father's old haoris and used his hand to poke at the firewood with a stick.

"How have you been these last few months Miss Kaoru?"

"Better. I've gained some of my weight back but I miss Yahiko and the others."

"Yahiko is not far from here and we can visit the others once the weather gets better."

"And Sano?"

"I'm sure he is fine. Sano can be quite resourceful."

"True."

A silence fell on them as they stared at the fire. Kaoru felt her thumbs twitch just a bit as she looked at Kenshin. He was staring intently into the fire and Kaoru noticed the gold flecks reflecting in his violet eyes. It startled her at first but then she shook the thought out of her head.

 _'For a minute there, it looked as if he were back to Bautossai.'_ Kaoru smiled then. _'He's overcome that side of him though. I'm so proud that he has.'_

Kenshin could feel her stare and it made him more nervous than before. He could smell her scent of jasmine and it helped to soothe his own nerves. _'It's now or never.'_

"Miss Kaporu. There's a reason I asked you to the fire tonight."

Kaoru stared at him and listened to his words.

Kenshin looked up to the sky. "How much do you know about what happened when you were away on that island?"

Kaoru felt her heart beat faster. She had wondered about that time when she was away and why it had taken so long for them to find her. She chose not to ask as she was home now, safe and sound. Back with the people she loved.

"Nothing. I've been so happy to be home that I never thought to ask."

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's eyes fall to the ground and she felt a pain in her chest. _'What happened while I was gone Kenshin?'_

Kenshin felt some relief. He had been unsure if anyone had told her what happened and dreaded having to tell her the painful truth. "Some bad things happened when you left Miss Kaoru. Many bad things. I don't even know where to begin."

"We don't…"

"No. It needs to be talked about. We didn't know where you were Miss Kaoru. We...we thought...you…"

Kaoru placed a hand over Kenshin's and squeezed it to encourage him, putting him at ease.

Kenshin took a deep breath. "We thought...you were...dead."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?"

Kenshin swallowed. "Yes." He took another deep breath. "When Enishi went after you and I was kept back, he did something to you. The smoke cleared and in the dojo there you were…" Kenshin started to choke but continued. "...with a cross shaped scar on your left cheek and Enishi's sword in your chest."

Kaoru let out a breath she did not know she was holding in and squeezed Kenshin's hand tighter. Her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe it. _'How could Enishi do this?'_

All Kaoru could think of in that moment was to hug Kenshin and so she did. She felt his warmth on her body and took in his scent. She was struggling to register what Kenshin had just told her. _'Enishi faked my murder. How could this happen?'_

"I'm so sorry Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled away from the hug to look at Kenshin and his violet eyes that were filled with sadness. "Why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't protect you."

"Kenshin…"

"When I thought you were dead, I...I went off. Away from here to another place of grief. I couldn't do anything nor did I want to. It took Tsubame telling me that Yahiko needed me to fight one of Enishi's men off. Here I was sitting there in grief and a ten-year-old was fighting battles with men bigger than him. So I stood up and helped Yahiko. I found my answer after that and then I discovered you were alive through Tomoe."

"Tomoe?"

"Yes. Just as she protected you on the island, she must of been doing the same with me."

Kaoru smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "I had a feeling. She loved you too."

Kenshin smiled and placed his hand over Kaoru's. With his thumb he massaged the surface and looked at her lovely sapphire eyes.

"Sometimes it's still hard for me to see you here alive."

Kaoru hugged Kenshin and rubbed his back. "Well I am. I'm not leaving you. Not after everything we've been through. Do you remember when the night before Enishi's attack?"

The two pulled away from each other and Kenshin looked at her. "Yes. Our time by the river."

"Remember what I said?"

"How could I forget?" Kenshin smiled at the memory of Kaoru standing behind him and saying she wanted to stay with him. He still could not believe that even now she was here with him and still looking at him with this love in her eyes. He could tell by her touch and her look.

"I still mean it. On the island, I even said to myself that I want to be by your side through anything. You must know by now how I feel. Right?"

"Yes." He moved his head to hers and smiled as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumb. "I feel the same. I can't be without and I don't want to."

* * *

It was the next morning when Kaoru awoke to find Kenshin in the kitchen making breakfast. She didn't know how to react after last night. They had declared once more their love for each other and wanting to stay together, but how they should act now seemed strange to her. It had all seemed so easy at first when they left Kyoto several months prior, but now how should Kaoru behave?

Kaoru decided to cough to get Kenshin's attention and he turned around to her with a bright smile.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled at him. "Good morning Kenshin!"

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Have a seat with some tea the kettle is still hot."

Kaoru did as Kenshin suggested and poured herself a cup of tea before sitting down to sip the hot liquid lightly. She watched as Kenshin cooked the breakfast. It smelled good especially the miso soup. She felt nervous now, almost shy.

'Where do we go from here?'

Kaoru heard a small clang on the table and looked down to find the rice in front of her.

"The soup is ready Miss Kaoru. I'll bring you a bowl in a minute."

"Thank you."

Kaoru looked down at her rice and then found the soup bowl placed in front of her. It was hot with the steam and smelt wonderful.

Kenshin then sat down next to Kaoru and both placed their hands in prayer before saying in unison, "Thanks for the meal!"

The two then began to eat in silence for a moment as Kaoru stared at Kenshin who seemed normal after their confessions last night. She placed her chopsticks down and decided to speak first.

"Kenshin...about last night…"

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"Do you...well do you…."

"I don't have a ring yet, but I meant what I said last night. I don't want to be without you. I love you."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?"

Kenshin smiled at her and showed nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled and returned the same loving affection. "I love you too."

Kenshin felt confident now more than ever. He placed his hand over hers and stroked it. "Then will you? Marry me?"

Kaoru simply smiled. "Yes."

The two hugged and a sigh of relief was released between them. Holding Kaoru in his arms felt like the most wonderful thing in the world to Kenshin. He had found love again in an unlikely place. Here at a dojo where he found friends and peace, especially with a spirited and stubborn but kind and wonderful swordswoman. And she loved him despite his past and the dangers they had faced and would in the future.

 _'_ _Like Miss Kaoru said though. She wants to be me with me through anything. And so do I. Never again will I be without you.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Chapter 30: After Engagement

**Author's Note:** A short entry this week. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 30, After Engagement

* * *

It had been two weeks since they announced their engagement and Kenshin and Kaoru were on cloud nine. So many in the community had congratulated them on their news and sending their well wishes. Their friends were the happiest for them, sharing their own good wishes.

Back at the dojo, Kaoru and Kenshin had just finished lunch and were busy cleaning dishes. They had made the decision earlier in the week for a March wedding, enough time for the weather to warm up more and the travel better for Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi. Their letters had arrived that morning with their congratulations and anticipation at their impending union. However, there was sadness to their happy moment, the absence of Sanosuke.

"I wish Sano could be here for the wedding."

"Me too, but he's safe where he is and that's what counts."

They finished drying the dishes and placed them into the the cabinets. The morning had been a busy one for Kenshin and Kaoru as they were preparing for the winter season. The hibachis and haoris had come out of the shed, and more warm blankets were placed in their bedrooms. Plenty to stay warm during the cold winter months.

Kenshin stepped out of the kitchen to look at the front lawn. The ground was looking duller thanks to the change in weather and soon snow would be here. Kenshin frowned at the thought of the snow. In the ten years of his wandering, Kenshin had made an effort to find some place warm in Japan so he could avoid the snow. Everytime the snowflakes started to fall it reminded him of Tomoe and what he did to her. With Enishi's return, the memories and grief that followed caused a lot of pain that Kenshin wished he could forget.

 _'I should be over this and yet somehow I can't let go. It's over and she's safe. We're getting married soon and I'm happy for the first time in years.'_

Then Kenshin felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and the scent of jasmine reached his nostrils. He smiled and placed his hands over hers and allowed her warmth and jasmine scent to comfort him. It felt good to have her with him and touching him now that they could. Feeling her flesh and listening to the sound of her breathing was still a lot to process after last summer.

"We should go for a walk later. Enjoy this mild weather before it becomes to cold."

Kenshin smiled. "That would be nice."

Kenshin turned around to hug her tightly and allow her body to rest against his own. He could feel her tighten around his waist and to him it was the best feeling. Some of her weight was continuing to come back and his fingers lightly touched her hair. It felt soft and silky between his fingers as he rubbed her back.

"Hey! Why don't you guys stop being lovey dovey already!"

Kaoru and Kenshin looked over to find Yahiko by the front gate looking at them with this mischievous grin on his face. Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed before she left Kenshin's arms and stared at Yahiko.

"Yahiko what are you doing here?"

"I need a hibachi before winter comes."

Kaoru sighed and walked away from Kenshin. "Alright follow me, I'll get you one out of the shed."

As the two walked away Kenshin stared at them and smiled. He always knew he could have a good life here and he would with his friends and Kaoru. He watched as she turned the corner to the shed with Yahiko and could not help but feel some ease. Soon Kaoru would be his forever and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

 _'_ _It will be a good life that it will.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	31. Chapter 31: Quiet Moment before Wedding

**Author's Note:** A short entry this week. Next week will be tied to Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding. I have not decided whether to write out a full wedding scene or do a brief summary type on it, but in the coming week I'll figure something out. For now, enjoy this entry!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 31, Quiet Moment before the Wedding

* * *

January had come and gone, and within a month Kaoru would be married to Kenshin. She was in her room right now and felt her cheeks flush slightly at the thought of her wedding. The invitations had been sent out, the preparations complete, and now it was time to get the clothes in order.

Kenshin and Kaoru had decided on a traditional wedding ceremony and Kaoru had been getting her mother's outfit together. She felt the fabric of the white kimono between her hands. It was smooth and felt like velvet, but would need to be washed. Kaoru had taken the kimono out of the shed in back. Although it had been well preserved for nearly twenty years, it had that smell to it from years of being stored away.

 _'I'll wash it tomorrow.'_

Kaoru placed it back inside the box nearby and got up from the floor to go to the other box near her. When she opened it, Kaoru found her father's wedding clothes of a black haori and matching gi with gray hakama pants. Like her mother's kimono it had a similar smell from being stored away for so long but thankfully would be washed too.

Kaoru smiled. _'Kenshin will look so handsome in this.'_

Kaoru felt herself blush a bit at the thought of Kenshin. She had never thought love could be like what she was feeling. Ever since they had announced their engagement, they had been so happy with each other. The excitement had only been left temporarily when some realities set in. Would she be a housewife? Would Kenshin find a job? Could they maintain the dojo and school despite the unsteady economy in sword teaching?

They had somehow managed to work it all out by not being traditional. They never were really and Kenshin had always supported and respected her role as a swordswoman and teacher. With new students signed up for spring classes, Kaoru felt that things would get back on track with the dojo and her and Kenshin would be fine with finances for a while.

 _'It will be strange to be someone's wife though. I've been on my own for so long.'_

Kaoru placed down her father's wedding haori and thought for a moment on her loneliness before Kenshin and the others had come into her life a year ago. Her mother was dead and then it was just Kaoru and her father. Then he went off to war and died.

 _'It was so lonely before. Now I'll be with Kenshin forever.'_

Kaoru looked at the wedding outfit once more and brushed her fingers along the fabric. When she and Kenshin had talked about the wedding service, they had debated either a traditional or civil one. At the end, the traditional one was decided. They wanted to have their friends there to see the marriage.

 _'I want everyone to be there since our friends have become our family. We've been alone for a long time. Kenshin has lost so much too.'_

Kaoru felt herself well up a bit before she shook her head. _'Enough of the past. The here and now is more important.'_

"Miss Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned her head to the shoji door and smiled at hearing Kenshin's voice. She put her father's wedding haori away and got up to slide the door open to find Kenshin carrying a yoke on his shoulder.

"Good day at the market?"

Kenshin smiled at her. "Yes. I found some good produce and rice. We'll have plenty to eat that we will."

Kaoru smiled and stepped down from the porch and followed Kenshin to the kitchen. It had become routine for the two to do this. He would come back from the market and Kaoru would help him. It was a struggle for Kaoru to learn cooking still but she was coming along fine. The rice was at least not as overcooked.

Doing these daily activities were important to the two of them and as they moved forward to marriage, the routine had become easy. Simple even. After everything that had happened between them the last year, they were enjoying the quiet. The day-to-day routine. Now they would look forward to a lifetime together just like this.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	32. Chapter 32: Night Before Wedding

**Author's Note:** I apologize for missing last week's entry but family matters came up that needed to be addressed. All is well now though and I'm bringing you two new chapters that finish up with the wedding of Kenshin and Kaoru. I decided to not do a wedding scene though as many other authors have done at least one version for Kenshin and Kaoru. Instead I bring this current entry on the night before the wedding and the second one on the morning after. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 32, Night Before Wedding

* * *

It was the evening before the wedding and Kaoru was feeling nervous about her big day the following morning. She found herself wearing a pretty blue kimono with black and white butterflies printed on it, and a tan colored obi. Then Kaoru looked over at her fiance, Kenshin, whose fiery red hair stood out from what he was wearing, a white haori and matching colored gi with blue hakama. He looked handsome and had the biggest smile on his face. It made Kaoru smile too.

 _'Tomorrow we'll be together forever.'_

"Kaoru! Drink up!"

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Misao who was holding a jug of sake with a cup. Misao and Aoshi had come to Tokyo yesterday for the wedding but decided to stay at the Akabeko for the next couple of nights in order to give Kenshin and Kaoru privacy for their new marriage. The thought of her wedding night made Kaoru blush and Misao took notice.

"Are you drunk already!"

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. "No Misao! And I'm not drinking tonight. My wedding is tomorrow."

"Come on! We need to celebrate! How about at least one cup?!"

Kaoru sighed and nodded. Misao poured a small cup of sake for Kaoru and handed it to her, but while Misao guzzled hers down, Kaoru chose to sip. She then put the cup down and grabbed her tea to sip and allow the hot liquid to go down her throat.

 _'I don't want to get drunk tonight.'_

"Good for you takuni."

Kaoru turned to her right to find Megumi sitting next to Kenshin and staring at her with a mischievous smile. "If you drank that whole cup, you'd be drunk by now."

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched once more but she held her tongue, refusing to give into Megumi's teasing. "I just don't care for sake at the moment."

"The night before your wedding? I thought this was a celebration? Or are you and Ken-san on the rocks already?"

Kaoru gritted her teeth and held her tea cup so tight that it could break. Kenshin took notice of this and shyly held the tea cup, taking it out of Kaoru's hands. "I should get you some more tea that I should."

Kaoru felt a bit more relaxed now but decided it was time for some fresh air. "I think I'll step outside for a moment. It's a bit warm in here."

Kaoru got up from her seat and walked to the front door where she stood outside looking up at the night sky. It was dark with just the stars twinkling and Kaoru took a deep breath. _'I should be so excited for tomorrow but all I feel is stress and nerves.'_

Kaoru leaned against the wall on the Akabeko and closed her eyes in thought. She could hear the laughter and noise from inside with everyone enjoying themselves. Tae had put together a nice dinner for everyone as she wanted to do something special to celebrate the upcoming wedding. It had been a lovely atmosphere and the food was perfect, but Kaoru had felt nervous now.

 _'I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm happy about it but I feel uncertain. Will I be a good wife? What about children? And sleeping arrangements?'_

Kaoru placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. Then she felt a hand placed on her forehead and brushing the bangs away. She looked up to find Kenshin's violet eyes staring at her blue ones.

"I was getting worried about you. You should not be out here alone that you shouldn't."

Kaoru smiled and held his hand briefly before letting go. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I just needed to get some air."

They stood in silence for minture before Kenshin spoke first. "You seem distracted tonight."

Kaoru smiled slightly. 'You can read me well.'

"I suppose I am. I feel nervous getting married tomorrow and worried I'll mess things up. If I'll be a good wife to you."

"You will. I have no doubts."

Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru and held her face in his hands. He used his thumbs to rub her cheeks and he placed his forehead to hers. Kenshin took a sniff of her jasmine scent and relaxed in their close position. He then lifted his face to kiss her forehead lightly and hugged her.

"I'm looking forward to starting my life with you." Kenshin then ended the hug and brought her face to his. "With you, I'm the happiest I've been in years. This is where I belong and where my home is. I love you."

Kaoru smiled and held Kenshin's face in her hands. "You make me happy too. I love you."

They brought each other's foreheads together and closed their eyes as they enjoyed the night air. Standing as they were was comforting to them both as Kenshin held Kaoru's hand in his and breathed her scent.

"Never thought I'd find my idiot apprentice necking in public."

Kaoru and Kenshin felt their backs stiffen as they turned to find Hiko Seijuro standing before them, a bottle of sake by his side. It had been nearly a year since they had seen Hiko and he was still as towering as ever. He had a smirk on his face though for interrupting his former apprentice's intimate moment.

"I once asked if you wanted to take a moonlight stroll with the girl. I'm glad you finally took my advice."

Kenshin felt slight irritation and felt like he was a teenager again in his master's presence. Still he felt a slight sense of joy that his master had come to Tokyo for the wedding. Kenshin watched as Kaoru smiled and walked up to Hiko to greet him. The two had exchanged smiles and pleasantries before a laugh was shared between them. Hiko then went inside the restaurant as Kaoru turned to Kenshin and walked towards him.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

The two held hands and smiled as they walked into the Akabeko, looking forward to their new lives starting tomorrow and the happy times ahead.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	33. Chapter 33: The Morning After Wedding

**Author's Note:** This entry takes place the morning after the wedding. **There is lime but no lemon mainly because I want to keep this rated T.** I went for a little but of sappiness in this entry, but I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 33, The Morning After Wedding

* * *

Kenshin could not stop staring at the beautiful woman lying next to him. Her dark hair was spilled out over the pillow and she had a smile on her face that was lovely. Kenshin brushed her bangs away and smiled when she crinkled her nose then turned to her left side, her bare back facing him.

Kenshin grabbed her from behind gently and hugged her from the back. He breathed in her jasmine scent and kissed her bare right shoulder. He then lay his head in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kaoru against him.

Yesterday had been a joyful event with their marriage surrounded by friends and a lovely reception afterwards. Kenshin remembered how beautiful Kaoru looked in her traditional white kimono and matching headdress. He felt happier though when they were alone in their bedroom for the first time and he saw her face by candlelight. Kaoru had taken the face paint off and brushing her hair, a yellow yukata covering her body. To Kenshin, Kaoru looked beautiful and she was his forever.

Kenshin looked up from her neck and stared at Kaoru again, listening to her light breathing and touching her hair lightly. He smiled about last night when they became intimate for the first. They had kissed earlier that afternoon in the middle of their reception but it had become passionate very quickly as Kaoru brushed her fingers through his red locks. He loved the feel of her lips against his and the way she brushed her fingers against his neck when she finished with his hair.

That first kiss between them was the beginning of their first foray into intimacy and when they shared their first night together it was gentle and passionate. Kenshin had been nervous at first when he lay in the futon next to Kaoru. It had been years since the last time he was intimate with a woman and it was Kaoru's first time. They had laid side by side for several minutes before hands started to roam, clothes removed, and skin touched skin.

Kenshin had been gentle and took things slow with Kaoru as she nervously brushed her hands against his skin, over his chest and scars. Her fingers had untied his hair binding and ran through his red locks. Kenshin loved the feel of her touch in his hair and on his skin. It made him feel warm, loved, and wanted.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru's cheek and snuggled closer to her as she turned over in her sleep to face him, eyes still closed. He loved the feel of her against him as he placed his chin on top of her head. Kenshin wanted to enjoy this moment between them just a little longer. Soon they would have to get up and go down to the train station to say their farewells to Misao, Aoshi, and Megumi. Kenshin had been told by his master last night, that he would leave on the earliest train and so they said their goodbyes last night.

 _'It will be noon in a few hours.'_ He then looked down at Kaoru sleeping soundly against him and smiled. _'Just a little longer though.'_

* * *

Kaoru woke up to find a hard tanned chest facing her and the sun peeking through the shoji door. She had been asleep for some time but still felt a bit tired and a little sore. Kaoru blushed when she thought about why she was sore and tired. It all had to do with the chest in front of her and the man it belonged to.

Kaoru looked up to see a sleeping Kenshin whose head lay on the pillow next to her. His red hair was sprawled along the pillow and mixed a little with her dark hair. She had been so close to his chest that she could hear his steady breathing and see his faint yet visible scars. Kaoru lightly touched the scars with her fingers and then placed a gentle kiss on several of them. She remembered how her hands roamed those scars for the first time last night.

Kaoru had been nervous when she laid next to Kenshin in the futon and held his hand gently with her own. She had just married the man she loved and earlier that day shared a passionate kiss during the reception. They had turned to face each other in the futon and began to kiss then touch, soon becoming one. His hand had roamed her body gently and made her feel wonderful in his hold. Kaoru had felt the scars that marred his back, arms, and torso, but she loved the feel of his skin touching hers. When their intimacy ended, Kaoru and Kenshin had found each other glowing and resting. They held each other closely and fell into a deep sleep.

Kaoru did not known if she had woken up first or not, but she loved to look at her husband in this quiet setting.

 _'Husband. It's nice to say.'_

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's chest and snuggled closer against it to smell his warm scent, and enjoy the feel of him against her.

 _'We're together now forever and we'll be by each other's side through anything.'_

* * *

Kaoru had decided to get up after about twenty minutes but Kenshin's right arm held her down as he snuggled closer to her.

"Just a few more minutes?"

"We have to meet them at the train soon."

Kenshin took his right hand to hold her chin and bring her face to his lips as they kissed. When they finished, their foreheads touched each other. "We have about three hours."

Kaoru smiled and blushed lightly as she held his hands with her own. "I love you."

Kenshin kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

They kissed once more, their hands roaming each other's bodies and spending part of their morning becoming intimate once more. When it ended, Kenshin and Kaoru were side by side, breathing heavily with their bangs matted to their foreheads. It had been wonderful between them but soon they would be getting up to say their farewells at the train station.

For the moment though, Kenshin and Kaoru would enjoy their time of solitude before making their way outside the dojo walls. It was the second day of their new lives together and there would be more to follow. More moments of happiness and joyful events. Would there be sad times? Bad times? Yes, but if Kenshin and Kaoru learned anything from their year together, it was that the good often outweighed the bad. And that the happy moments should always be cherished. For Kenshin and Kaoru, they felt in those moments as they laid next to each other, that it would always be when they were together. They would cherish each one.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	34. Chapter 34: A Moment Under the Tree

**Author's Note:** A short entry this week that I based off an image of Kenshin and Kaoru that I saw years ago during my early years with the series. Many of you may know this image of Kenshin and Kaoru sitting under a tree looking at a bird perched on Kaoru's fingers. Seeing that image again brought up this quick entry. A bit sappy and cheesy but I felt like something light hearted before I get into a more dramatic and angsty story for next week.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 34, A Moment Under the Tree

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Kenshin and Kaoru married, and now they were continuing to enjoy their newlywed life. Having lived together for a year and been through so much, the couple found it easy to enjoy married life. They decided to spend the day relaxing in nature, going to a small meadow with a wide open field and some trees. It would be the perfect spot for them to enjoy some quiet time together.

That is where Kenshin and Kaoru were found, sitting under a tree and enjoying the nice spring air. Kenshin was sitting up against the tree while Kaoru sat on his lap, arms around her tightly as he nuzzled her hair. Life had been good so far for the two of them and married life was treating them well. Kenshin found himself enjoying the happy moments when he did the laundry, went shopping, or spent his days with Kaoru and the others. For him, it felt good to enjoy these moments of happiness. Moments he never thought to experience again sixteen years later.

"You seem deep in thought."

Kenshin smiled and kissed the top of Kaoru's head as he rested his chin on the top. "This one is enjoying the day is all. A wonderful view that it is."

Kaoru smiled and held Kenshin's arms tighter around her body. Being in his arms was a wonderful feeling and she enjoyed their days together. She liked going into town together, helping with the laundry or cooking, and teaching her lessons while he supported her efforts.

 _'I've been so happy.'_ Kaoru thought as she laid back against Kenshin's chest. _'I could stay like this forever.'_

Suddenly Kenshin and Kaoru heard the sounds of birds chirping, and the russell of tree leaves as the birds moved or flew around. Kaoru sat up on Kenshin's lap and looked into the tree ahead of her.

"Do you hear that Kenshin?"

"Yes Miss Kaoru. The birds are coming out more all thanks to this weather."

As they watched the scene unfold before them, birds were flying from one branch to the other and coming out into the sky. Finches, thrushes, and nuthatches were appearing out of nowhere and Kenshin and Kaoru were enjoying the sight. Nature had always been a favorite part of their time together. Picnics to fishing or just walks along the river had been some of their best times.

Kaoru went to brush a piece of her hair to the side of her face when a bird flew up and landed on the fingers of her right hand. It caught Kaoru by surprise and noticed that it was a sparrow that landed on her fingers. Although it was a beautiful bird, Kaoru had to sit still otherwise the bird might get anxious and attack. Kenshin felt her nerves and held Kaoru a little tighter.

"It's okay Miss Kaoru. I have you."

Kaoru felt at ease then and began to look at the sparrow on her fingers more closely. It was a beautiful bird with a black top, back, and feathers with a white belly and brown patch. Kenshin removed his hands from Kaoru and up to around her head. His hands were slowly moving to where the bird was on Kaoru's fingers, but was careful not to get too close.

"It's an interesting bird that it is. Small but alert."

Kaoru smiled and looked closer at the bird resting on her fingers, listening to it chirp and stare at them. "Yes. It is."

Kaoru moved her fingers a little as the bird remained perched, but then it chirped and flew off towards a tree nearby. Both Kenshin and Kaoru giggled then hugged each while they remained in their seated positions. They would soon be going home to dinner and the dojo but for now they would enjoy this moment together. Under the tree just the two of them in happiness.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
